Shokugeki No Souma (But Different)
by jeconiusli
Summary: What if Souma actually listened to his father's advice? What if Souma had time to get to know a certain someone before the school year starts by accident? This is the story of how Shokugeki No Souma would go, with a twist of my imagination. Rated M for swearing, and future chapters which may contain some lemons.
1. Chapter 1 (12-27 10:34:43)

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Souma's POV**

"Baka! Peasant! You second rated diner chef! What are you doing in my bed!" None other than a half naked Nakiri Erina shouted as she began pumelling me with a pillow, although it didn't really hurt but it was still troublesome since a pillow to my face isn't really the best feeling if it was swung at you in full strength. How did I get myself into this predicament? Well, let me explain it to you all the way from the beginning.

\--

It all started on a beautiful Sunday morning when I have to wake up to start my highschool life, although it is anything but normal since I am going into the oh so highly prestigious Tootsuki Culinary Academy. I was walking down the street when I received a call from my dad.

"Sup old man?!" I asked a bit annoyed but certainly picking up the call.

"Well someone is fiesty, keep it up kid you're going to need it." He replied and I know that he would be smiling right now.

"Anyways, where are you right now?" I asked actually a bit curious of his whereabouts.

"I'm working in America right now, I'm just having a little break to call a redheaded brat right now. What about you?" He said mockingly which caused my eye brows to twitch.

"Well, I'm walking to Tootsuki for the entrance exam right now, no thanks to somebody who decided to close the diner for a couple of years!" I exclaimed. "I could take over you know?! Why do I need to go to school?!" I protested in an annoyed tone.

"You need education kid, and you love cooking, besides you want to surpass me right? Tootsuki will teach you a lot of things, it will not only focus on your cooking, but it will break you down and build you up again for the better. If you want to even at least catch up to me then take the top spot then you'll have a chance, if you don't you can kiss your goal goodbye kiddo. If you want a place to stay there just stay at Polar Star Dormitory." He lectured in a fatherly tone and taunted me in the few last sentences which I couldn't help but smirk to.

"Yeah, I'll surpass you even before you know it old man." I challenged him determined on my goal.

"Well ok then, let me give you some tips kid. Find yourself a woman that you really want to dedicate all your cooking to. Well that's all, I gotta go customers are being quite rowdy right now." He said, and I could hear some shouts through the phone before he hung up.

'Find myself a woman huh? We'll just have to wait and see I guess.' I thought as now I saw the front gates of Tootsuki, I could see a man trying to bribe a teacher to pass his son or more like begging. As I entered the gates, I was greeted by a long stone pathway to what seems like a hall. One thing for sure the place was huge and it is jampacked with rich people as I could see some applicants being followed by butlers and maids everywhere they go. I avoided any contact since I really don't want to draw any attention. I was sitting on a bench when an announcement was made.

"To all transfer applicants please enter the exam hall immediately." A voice of a man rang through the speakers and megaphones. 'Well that's my cue.' I thought as I stood up and walked into the exam hall.

As I entered I immediately slipped through the crowd to the middle to get a better view on things. As people were chatting, the sound of footsteps came from the side of the stage which turned the whole crowd in silence. 'What's going on?' I thought as I could see people stiffen up. I looked far to the front and noticed a long blonde haired girl with amethyst eyes standing on the middle of the platform on the front and a short pink haired girl just on her left.

"Hisako what are the tasks for the applicants?" The blonde asked the pink haired girl who now I identified as Hisako.

"They're needed to cook a haute cuisine dish." Hisako answered immediately to the blond haired girl now I identified as Erina.

"Is that all? That's way too boring, take out the ingredients table from the kitchen!" Erina commanded Hisako which she obliged to immediately. Erina walked to the ingredients and picked up and egg and turned her attention towards the applicants. "My name is Nakiri Erina and as of right now I am your examiner. The task is to cook a dish that will satisfy my palette with the main ingredient as egg." She exclaimed holding an egg and showing it to the crowd. "Now, I am merciful so I will be giving one minute to anyone that wants to withdraw from the exam starting now!" She exclaimed again causing panic to the crowd as the crowd ran out of the hall like a group of fish swimming away from a net. I was confused of their sudden outburst but I still remained on my spot.

"Erina-sama? What about the headmaster's reaction about the exam? Certainly he won't be pleased." Hisako asked Erina as her face was filled with worry.

"Tootsuki is an elite and prestigious school if they can't stand strong enough for this then they are not Tootsuki material." Erina answered calmly as she turned her attention to Hisako. "Now, inform the headmaster of the result of the exam that there is none that passed." She said and I began to panic, I haven't even had the test yet!

"Um, excuse me examiner-san!" I exclaimed catching their attention.

"Hou, looks like someone actually stayed." Erina said impressed but with a tinge of underestimation.

"I haven't had my test yet, so I would appreciate it if I had it first." I said scratching the back of my head.

She stared at me. "Hisako status." She stated and immediately Hisako spoke.

"Yukihira Souma, no prestigious background, his family runs a diner downtown." Hisako said reading through the application form of mine.

"How would a diner chef like you satisfy my palette?" Erina asked me mockingly and I just stood in my place and smirked at her.

"Then how about I shove my cooking right into that mouth of yours examiner-san, maybe then you'll understand." I said cockily and a bit pissed at her comment.

"Do you know who you are talking to?!" Hisako asked annoyed at me which I just gave her a lift of an eyebrow.

"Fine then, You have 30 minutes to cook me an egg dish. Starting now!" Erina exclaimed and began the timer.

I tied my headband tightly on my forehead and immediately rushed to the ingredients table, as I did that I noticed a shadow behind the hall door on the right and took my ingredients and went to a counter as I began to wash some rice and cook them in a rice cooker. I began to fry chicken meat to get the chicken oil which will have a big impact on the dish and poured it into 3 empty containers and put them in the freezer. Next, I cracked the eggs and began to stir them, add some salt into the eggs and stir them again. Melt some butter on low heat on the frying pan and then make some scrambled eggs, once they're done I turned off the stove and took out the chicken oil, I cut them into cubes and placed them back into their containers along with the scrambled eggs. I took out three bowls and placed hot rice on each bowl and served the dish to the examiner.

"It's done!" I exclaimed and the examiner walked up to the table.

"This dish looks like a normal rice and egg combo, even a 6 year old can cook this. I'm not gonna waste my time here, but why is there three bowls?" She mocked as she refused to eat the dish but soon asked about the amount of portions. 'A weird girl indeed.' I thought as I stiffled a laugh.

"Well one bowl is for you, the other for pink haired-chan over there and the other one is for the shadow behind that door over there." I explained pointing to every each person, and soon a gruff voice came from the door.

"Looks like I have been found." The voice said and stepped into the room to reveal a person far too familiar to Erina.

"Ojii-sama, what are you doing here?! Don't you have headmaster duties to do?!" She asked surprised as her eyes widened at the sight of her grandfather also the headmaster in front of her.

"I was just curious of this years applicants that's all." He explained smiling a little bit as he walked to his granddaughter. "Now then let us taste the dish shall we?" He suggested turning his attention to me.

"But ojii-sama it's just plain rice served with scrambled eggs." She protested against her grandfather's decision.

"Now now examiner-san, every good chef knows that egg dishes true form appears once it is served on rice. Now look and see!" I said as I poured the contents of the containers to the steaming rice, causing the eggs to fall on top of the rice and the chicken oil melted at the heat of the rice. Coating the eggs and rice in a glistening caramel like colour and seeping through the rice to the bottom of the bowl. "Time to dig in." I said handing each of them a spoon.

Erina looked a bit stunned at the bowl of rice in front of her tickling her curiosity as she gulped trying hard not to drool. Each of them took a spoonful and slowly took a bite, once they did Erina began to spasm as her shut her eyes tightly and dropped her spoon, Hisako hugged her frame as she stiffled a moan, and the headmaster exclaimed an amazed shout and for some reason his top came off revealing rock hard abs. I smirked at their reaction and waited patiently for Erina's comment as she was still squirming and held onto the table preventing her from falling.

"A magnificent dish indeed, Yukihira Souma. I could feel the passion of your cooking through the dish. It truly had the feeling of home, I would already passed you but I'm not the examiner." The headmaster commented as he grinned at me which I just replied with a quick nod and a smile, but it seems like Hisako just kept silent as she just had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well how is it examiner-san?" I asked Erina crossing my arms over my chest. She soon turned her attention to me and glared at me.

"Fine, you pass, but remember this! This doesn't mean that you're even near my level you understand that?!" She said taking the application form from Hisako and stamped it with a pass and soon stormed off followed by Hisako rushing to her side. 'Tsundere much.' I thought as I shook my head in amusement.

"Well Yukihira Souma, it looks like it is just you and me." The headmaster called for my attention, causing me to look at him.

"Indeed it is, headmaster-san." I replied casting a smile at him.

"Ah, My name is Nakiri Senzaemon young one. How about we take a walk?" He suggested which I just agreed to and followed him.

"So, what are we actually doing right now?" I asked him causing him to laugh.

"Oh, I'm just curious of the boy who seemed to satisfy the palette of the God's Tongue, Nakiri Erina my granddaughter and the Elite Ten, tenth seat." He said giving me a small smile.

"Oh that's why that pink haired girl was so annoyed when I was a bit disrespectful." I muttered out which I guessed was heard by the headmaster as he laughed.

"You're an interesting young boy aren't you? I would like to see you in the academy competing with other students." He said casting a look of acknowledgement towards me.

"Well I sure will be, I am trying to reach for the top spot." I said putting my hands into my pockets walking along side him.

"It won't be that easy, but good luck." He said, and I just nodded silently thanking him. "How about we continue our chat in my office?" He suggested which again I just agreed to.

Once we reached his office we sat down facing each other as he commanded a few servants to serve us tea, and let me tell you it was one heck of a tea. We chatted about things from Tootsuki school life and challenges, plans of the future, cooking recipes and techniques until it was late in the afternoon almost night actually. Time sure does flies by fast when you're having a good conversation.

"Well look at the time I should be heading home." I said standing up and straightened my back.

"It's late child how about you stay the night at the Nakiri mansion, besides Tootsuki gates would already be locked by now." He suggested also standing up looking outside the window, and walked outside his office.

"Well I guess, but wouldn't I just bother you?" I asked making sure if it was ok, following behind him.

"Nonsense child, I would love to have a such talented guest in my household. Infact feel free to visit anytime once you're officialy a student here." He said reassuring me as both of us walked outside of his office building.

"Well alright then if you're okay with it." I said shrugging my shoulders entering the limo which he just entered as well.

As we arrived at the Nakiri mansion I was amazed at the size of it and even more amazed once I entered it. It was huge and fancy, well it was to be expected from the headmaster of Tootsuki.

"You can sleep in any room you want. Just make sure it isn't occupied." He said giving me a warm smile as I walked up the stairs to check out the rooms. 'After I check out the rooms, I will have dinner I guess.' I thought as I entered a room, It was really spacious, completed with a king sized bed, a flat screen TV, cupboard, reading lights, and even a snack bar.

"This looks like a five star hotel room, even better I think." I talked to myself as I walked near the bed and sat on top of it. "Damn, it is so comfy, I'm definitely gonna be oversleeping tomorrow. Thankfully tomorrow isn't the first day of school." I sighed and laid down on the bed and shut my eyes.

But was soon interrupted by the sound of the door opening and in came Nakiri Erina and I immediately hid myself under the covers. I peeked out to see Erina undressing leaving her undergarments on. I went wide eyed when she walked up to the bed and laid down right beside me. 'I guess she still doesn't notice me.' I thought as I did a short prayer to Kami to bless me. She went under the covers and hugged me.

"Huh? I didn't remember my bolster being so big and warm. What the hell?" She asked herself as she looked under the covers to find me smiling nervously at her.

"Hi?" I sort of greeted as I saw her eyes went wide and she screamed, causing me to flinch. She grabbed me by my collar and in reaction I defended myself by thrusting my arms forward and I felt something soft. I gulped and looked at her and saw that my hands were on her chest. 'Oh no...' I thought as I shut my eyes close.

"Where the fuck are you touching you pervert?!" She exclaimed and slapped my hands away.

"It was an accident!" I tried reasoning only to receive a glare.

"Baka! Peasant! You second rated diner chef! What are you doing in my bed!" She exclaimed once again and began to pummel me with a pillow.

\--

And there you have it, now you're all caught up right?

 **If you're confused please be reminded that the entrance exam was before the opening ceremony which is the first day of the school year. So that's why I made the first chapter from the entrance exam.**

 **Hey guys, It's the author here.**

 **Well this is my first story, and I'm still new to the app so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **I don't know how often I will be updating but I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **This fanfic is more focused on SoRina and will have other pairings in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside it.**

 **Souma's POV**

I woke up because of my stomach grumbling on 11.30 pm which is really uncomfortable when you're sleeping. 'Oh yeah, I haven't had dinner yet.' I remembered as I slowly got out of bed. 'Wait, where exactly is the kitchen? This place is huge I'm gonna get lost.' I thought again as I exited the door to my room. Yes, my room not Erina's room. As I descended down the stairs, I could smell somebody cooking which I pressumed is from the kitchen, when I arrived at the kitchen entrance I peeked inside to find a certain blonde haired girl actually in her night gown griling steak. 'I guess she's also hungry huh?' I thought as I entered quietly and went behind her and peeked over her shoulder.

"If you're here to just annoy me you pervert then might as well get out of the mansion, in fact get out of Tootsuki grounds." She said turning around and glared at me while she pointed her spatula up to my face, which I in instinct raised both of my hands up.

"Oh come on Nakiri, it was an accident, I didn't know that was your room." I reasoned, as she turned her attention back on her cooking.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was, since after I found you out you groped my breasts." She stated sarcastically with a hint of venom in her tone.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. 'This is gonna take a while.' I thought as I rubbed my temple. I proceeded to the fridge to get some ingredients. Once I'm done I brought them back to the station beside Erina.

"What are you doing here at this time of night Nakiri?" I asked although I would already know the answer to it.

"I could also ask the same to you. Pervert." She answered to which I just sighed.

"When are you gonna drop the pervert?" I asked as I started chopping the vegetables and made a batter then filleting the fish.

"When you're not a pervert." She said easily as she placed her steak on the plate and took it to the dining room.

I sighed and began to deep fry my fish once I covered it using the batter, and waited for them to get a little brownish yellow and took them out. I took out a frying pan and cracked some eggs making a sunny side up all the while frying some potatoes, later cooking them on the pan along with the vegetables and pouring sauce. Why am I cooking to what seems like breakfast you ask? Cause why not, It's easy to make and I'm hungry. Once they're all done I placed them all on the plate and took the utensils I used and Erina used to the sink and proceeded to the diningroom with my plate in hand. Once I got there I saw Erina sitting on a chair not eating yet.

"Um... is something wrong?" I asked as I placed my plate beside her and took a seat.

"I'm waiting for you idiot, it would be disrespectful if I started eating first. What took you so long?" She said and pouted giving a short glare at me.

"Oh sorry, I thought you would already ate without me." I said shrugging and took a fork and a spoon. "Let's dig in." I said to which she nodded.

"Itadakimasu." We both said in unison as we started to eat, halfway through it I could see Erina staring at my plate. I giggled and waved my hand in front of her pulling her back into reality.

"Want some Nakiri?" I asked as I pushed my plate towards her. She gulped and nodded but I pulled back my plate. "Not until you give me yours." I stated with a toothy grin.

 **Erina's POV**

'The nerve of this guy.' I thought as I grumbled and gave him a glare. "Fine." I agreed shortly and passed him my plate while he passed me his. "Wait I'm using your fork and spoon?" I asked with a slight blush on my cheeks. 'Isn't that like an in-indirect kiss!' I mentally panicked as I remembered the scenes from my shoujo manga.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He asked me already taking a bite out of my steak. "Woah, this is really good Nakiri!" He exclaimed with a smile.

'Guess he doesn't mind it or is he just that clueless?' I thought as I turned my attention back to the plate in front of me. I took a bite and it was like I was slapped on the face with a fish, the depth of the taste is amazing and the sauce and garnishes really compliments the fish. 'This is so good!' I thought as I hugged my body and let out a contented sigh.

"Enjoying yourself Nakiri?" He asked me with a toothy grin to which I just pouted. We both finished each others plate and took them to the sink. He was about to wash them but I stopped him.

"Let it be, the maids will wash them in the morning. It's like 01.00 am right now." I stated as I began to walk out the kitchen ascending the stairs, but lost my balance when I misstepped and was gonna fall face first on the stairs. 'This is gonna hurt.' I thought as I placed both of my hands in front of my face, but the pain never came. I looked back to see Souma hugging my waists preventing me from falling from the back. I blushed as I looked at our position my back to him while he hugs me from the back bending forward. I blushed harder if that'd even possible as he pulled me closer to him helping me stand up straight again.

"You should be careful Nakiri, or are you really that sleepy?" He said as I could feel his hot breath on my ears causing shivers down my spine.

"Y-you can l-let go Yu-Yukihira." I stuttered out feeling the warmth of his body.

"O-oh o-okay." He said finally realizing it as he let go of me blushing scratching the back of his head.

"I-I'll be in my room." I quickly said and speed walked all the way to my room.

 **Souma's POV**

'Hope that this will not cause any awkwardness between us.' I thought remembering the incident just a few minutes ago as I laid down on my bed. 'Well, I should really be getting somd goodnight sleep it's really late.' I thought as I closed my eyes and surrendered myself to the Sandman.

 **(Time Skip)**

I woke up at 09.00 am as the sun rays shone through the window lighting my room. 'I should really take a bath.' I thought as I went out of my room searching for the bathroom. Well, I pressumed it was the way to the bathroom, but all I found is that I'm lost. I hollered for a butler and a maid but no one came. I sighed to myself and walked back going to the kitchen, but why does it look different?

"Oh, who's this?" I heard a sound of a girl behind me. I turned around to find a short white haired girl with crimson eyes staring at me curiously one finger on her cheek tilting her head sideways.

"Um, Hi I'm Yukihira Souma." I said and awkwardly waved as she started to get closer kind of invading my personal space.

"I have never seen you in school before, are you new? How did you get in? Are you a burglar?" She asked with every question leaning forward, and forward.

"Um, I w-was invited to stay the night by the headmaster, I am a transfer student." I explained trying to not get arrested.

"Transfer student? Wait, Ojii-sama invited you?" She asked as she retreated herself and walked around in circles around sort of like a lioness surrounding a helpless gazelle.

"Y-yes, wait a minute did you say Ojii-sama? Are you a Nakiri?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"Well ye-" She was about to answer but was interrupted by a voice coming from behind her.

"Ojou, what are you doing?" The voice said and revealed to be a wild dark haired boy standing behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Ryo-kun, Look look it's the transfer student Ojii-sama talked about." She replied to the boy which I pressumed was a student as Ryo.

"Yo, I'm Kurokiba Ryo." He introduced himself walking up to me with an oustretched hand.

"Yukihira Souma." I replied as I shook his hand to which he nodded.

"Mou, why do you get the spotlight Ryo-kun!" The white haired Nakiri complained as she pouted. "I'm Nakiri Alice, nice to meet you Yukihira-kun." She introduced herself and outstretched her hand once she was done giving a tantrum.

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied shaking her hand, but soon a voice came from behind me.

"Ah, Souma good to see you awake, had a nice sleep I pressume." The sound of the headmaster came from behind me to which I just turned my attention to and nodded.

"Yeah, one of the best sleep I have ever had." I replied giving him a toothy grin which he smiled back at.

"How about we have breakfast together?" The headmaster suggested as he walked past me.

"Um, I really need to shower right now." I replied scratching the back of my head.

"Ah, I see, Ryo could you guide him to the bathroom." He asked Ryo to which the boy just nodded and started walking, so I followed him.

"Hot water is available once you flick the switch right there, and the switch here is for the rain shower. Bath tub is just as usual. Towels and bath robes are provided right there." He explained as we entered the bathroom. "Then I'll be taking my leave, see ya." He said and waved to me in a monotonous expression as he retreated out to the hall.

"Okay, thanks!" I said and waved as I closed the bathroom door and started undressing. 'Guess I'll reuse my clothes then.' I thought as I hanged them.

I flicked the switch for the hot water and took a shower all the while filling up the tub, once I'm done showering I entered the tub and closed my eyes and relaxed, but the door flew open. 'Shit, I forgot to lock it!' I mentally panicked and alast in came Nakiri Erina humming to herself only in a bath robe and I choked a gasp as she quickly undressed and went stark naked, when she heard my gasp she turned around quickly wide eyed as she covered her womanly parts and screeched as I shielded my eyes, but then I heard a sniffle from her. I retracted my eyes to see her squatting and crying? I immediately got out of the bathtub and wore a bath robe provided.

"H-hey Nakiri, you okay?" I asked carefully walking towards her.

"Cover your eyes!" She shouted which I obliged and I heard rustling sounds which I pressume she was getting dressed again.

"L-look it was an a-accident." I apologized for whatever reason as I sealed my eyes shut.

"I-I know, baka Yukihira it's my f-fault." She said trying to sound ok but I still could hear the sniffles from her. "Y-you can look now." She said to which I opened my eyes.

"Hey, w-why are you c-crying?" I asked stuttering cause I was never good in these type of situations.

"I-it's nothing, forget about it." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"O-okay, I-I'll go now." I said as I took my clothes and exited using the bath robe and changed in my bedroom. Once I'm done, I walked inside the dining room to see the headmaster, Alice, and Ryo eating and chatting.

"Ah, Yukihira-kun what was that scream that we heard?" Alice asked me with a mischiveous glance and I blushed.

"I-it's nothing." I answered as I sat down on beside the headmaster.

"Oh, I know a lot of things in this household and one thing for sure it's not fine Souma." This time the headmaster chuckled as he gave me an amused smile. I casted my glance at Ryo and he just shrugged. Then in came Erina as she sat down right beside me. 'This is getting awkward.' I thought to myself as the maids came and served me and Erina our food.

"Itadakimasu." I said and ate the food quitely as the headmaster and Alice just kept giggling. I looked beside me and saw Erina staring at me and she mouthed"We'll talk later." and I nodded, as the headmaster casted both of us a toothy grin.

 **Hey guys, so here is the second chapter.**

 **So, I'll be having quite a few chapters before they enter the school year so bear with me.**

 **Be reminded that english isn't my first language and I am from Indonesia so if there are any mistakes I do apologize.**

 **See you guys in the upcoming chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Souma's POV**

I stood up after finished eating as the others have left leaving me and Erina alone. As I was about to bring my plate to the kitchen Erina grabbed my hand.

"Leave it be, the maids will take care of it." She said as she dragged me with her outside of the mansion and into the garden patio which is isolated quite far from the mansion.

"Umm, so what are we gonna talk about?" I asked as I sat down on the chair and looked at her. Hiding my nervousness.

"What do you mean, what we are going to talk about, you exactly know what we are going to talk about." She said glaring daggers at me to which I gulped. "Did you saw?" She asked calmly but I could feel the tension getting stronger.

"S-saw what?" I stuttered out lying trying to survive to which she just glared at me but this time with more malice and killing intent, and I gulped, this kept on for quite a long time until I couldn't help it anymore. "Y-yes, I saw." I admitted as she sighed.

"How much?" She asked again walking up to me.

"E-everything..." I answered my voice trailing away.

"Forget everything and we are good." She said and walked away heading back to the mansion but I could sense the seriousness in that calm voice.

"W-wait a minute Nakiri, that's it?" I asked as I caught up to her and grabbed her by her shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Don't touch me pervert, and yes that's it. It was my fault in the first place, I still have at least my pride to keep once you took my dignity." She said glaring at me, and I nodded. "Good, then we are fine." She continued and ascended the stairs.

I let out and relieved sigh as I leaned on the wall. 'Guess all of that is over.' I thought as I started walking to the front door of the mansion to go home but was stopped halfway as the headmaster held me by my shoulder.

"So how did it go?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and lifed a brow to the old Nakiri.

"Oh you know what I mean young boy. How'd it go with Erina? Did you got the green light or red light or is it still yellow?" He asked again also having that toothy grin plastered on his face.

"H-how did you know?!" I asked surprised as his laugh boomed through the corridor.

"Boy I got CCTV's on every corner of this mansion, well except for the bedrooms and the bathrooms of course, but I saw Erina entering when you were inside." He said casting me a smug smile.

"I should get going, I need some change of clothes and I still have to clean my bedroom at home." I said and he let go of me and I proceeded my way to the front door and exited to take my leave, well after passing the mansion gates, and the school gates. 'Damn this is gonna be a long walk.' I thought as I neared the gates.

"We'll be seeing each other soon, Yukihira Souma." I could hear the voice of the old Nakiri all the way from the mansion, and I raised my hand up giving a thumbs up.

 **(Time Skip)**

I finally reached my house and it is 01.30 pm! 'What the, no wonder my legs are tired, that was one hell of a walk, should have asked for a ride home.' I mentally slapped myself as I got in the house and going upstairs changing my clothes, and I went back downstairs to make smoked squid with peanut butter, once it was done I took a bite out of one of the skewers. "Still as disgusting as hell." I talked to myself as I swallowed my foo- creation, I was gonna take another bite when I heard the knocking sounds of the front door.

"Who is it?!" I shouted as I walked to the front door but there was no reply, and I exactly knew who it was. "Look lady, I don't know how many times do I have to prove to you, but I am not selling... the...shop..." I said my voice trailing away once I looked at who was at the front door. "Gramps! I mean headmaster." I exclaimed but corrected myself at the sight of the old buff silver long haired and bearded man standing in front of me, to which he waved with a smile and I waved back awkwardly as I looked behind him to see Erina, Alice, and Ryo standing behind him. I was shocked at the sight of the headmaster but was even more shocked at the sight of Erina.

"How's it going Yukihira-kun?" Alice asked as she gave me a toothy smile waving at me to which I just waved back still dumbstruck.

"How did you find me?" I muttered out looking at the buff man standing in front of me and he laughed heartily.

"I have my acquaintances young lad. Now can we come in?" He said as I nodded and opened the door as the four of them entered my house and diner.

"Sorry about this but my dad decided to close down the diner, and I wasn't expecting any guests or customers any time soon." I said as I switched on the lights and prepared a table for them.

"Ah, it's all good Souma, but are you willing to serve us any food?" He asked me with a smile to which I just smiled back.

"Yeah sure, no problem." I said as I walked outside and took my squid skewers laughing maniacally. "Here you go an appetizer." I said serving them the skewers with a toothy grin, but smirking devilishly on the inside. They each took a skewer and took a bite only to spit them out and I laughed. "Oh you should see the look on your faces, it was priceless!" I exclaimed holding my stomach.

"WHAT WAS THAT HUH?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" I heard a shout and I casted my attention to it to find Ryo with a fire headband on.

"Woah, well you changed." I said as I put my folded my arms in front of my chest comparing the calm Ryo and this Ryo inside of my head. 'They're exact opposites.' I thought to myself and nodded. "Well anyway chill that was just for laughs, Your food will soon be served." I said as I gave them a smile and went to the kitchen.

 **Senzaemon's POV**

'Just like his father, a spitting image of him in fact.' I chuckled to myself as I held the skewer on my hand and took another bite and actually swallowing them. 'Ah memories.' I thought as I remembered the days when Joichirou will serve his creations to me.

 **Souma's POV.**

I tied my headband onto my forehead as I started off cooking by washing the potatoes and peeling them off after that I cut them into small pieces and steamed them for 10-15 minutes, as the potatoes are steaming I mince the mushrooms and onions, and started the stove to heat the frying pan and used olive oil and then I began to sautee the onions and mushrooms seasoning it with salt and blackpepper in the middle of sauteeing it. I placed them on a big bowl and checked the potatoes. 'Yep, Looks like they're ready.' I thought as I used a spoon taking them out and placing them in the big bowl as well. I started to mash the mix of potatoes, onions, and mushrooms seasoning it occasionally, once that's done I preheated the oven on 180C then I placed the mix into a rectangular and replicate the shape of the container but smoothen the corners using my hands so it is in a shape of a cuboid with soft edges, and wrapped it up using bacon strips and then tying them up using a butcher's twine so they don't fall apart in the oven. I used a baking tray and aluminium foil and on top of the aluminium foil is a cooking rack,and placed the wrap on top and sprinkled some rosemary om top of it and then started to bake them on the same heat for 20-25 minutes. While the wrap is baking I prepared the sauce by heating the pan and evaporating a small cup of red wine on top of it but still leaving some of it and poured a bit of soy sauce, then add in a s shot of cooking sake and a tablespoon of unsalted butter, mix it and lower the stove to low until it is thickened. Once the wrap is done, I took it out of the oven and cut the strings and placed the wrap on the plate and used only 4 tablespoons of the sauce on the wrap, and I served it to them.

"Here you go it is my "Just Kidding" Pork Roast." I said as I served them the plate of the wrap and grabbed 4 plates, 4 forks, and 4 knives and passed all of them each of the utensils.

As I took a seat on a chair near their table, I could see when the headmaster cut the Pork Roast Erina was curious and peeked here and there causing me to giggle. Once the headmaster cut a slice the steam inside bursted out as he put on a satisfied smile. Each of them now had a slice and are ready to eat. Once they have said "Itadakimasu" they took a bite and soon Erina was gripping the table side.

"An incredible texture, The crisp of the bacon giving it a slight crunch as the potatoes they more they were at the middle the softer it gets." The headmaster complimented as he was now topless. 'I should really ask how he does that, it's like a magic trick.' I thought as I shrugged.

"Delicious indeed Yukihira-kun, you have to give me the recipe!" Alice chirped as I chuckled and nodded my head with a thumbs up giving her a smile.

"The acidity of the sauce goes really well with the saltiness of the Pork Roast. How did you get the sour taste?" Ryo commented monotonously as he kept on a straight face.

"Red wine." Erina muttered and I nodded.

"Great observing skills Nakiri, as you already guessed it is red wine, Red wine has a distinct taste of sweetness and sourness to it once combined with sake and soy sauce the acidity rises and the sweetness is soaked by the butter." I explained with a grin, as they all listened.

Once they're done eating, they stayed and chatted, I was talking to Alice about a snack called Pop Rocks since it peeked my interests and Alice gave me a Chemical explanation, when my phone rang.

"Ah excuse me Nakiri number 2." I said and she pouted at the way I called her. "Yukihira Souma speaking." I said throught the phone since I didn't look at the caller.

"What's up kid? How are you holding up? Did you pass?" None other than my dad Yukihira Joichirou answered.

"Yeah, it's fine I guess. Yeah, I passed the entrance exam." I replied as he chuckled.

"Good for you kid, did you open up shop? Cause I can hear people talking through the phone." He said causing me to look back at them and saw Erina ranting about something to Alice, while Alice is just taunting her, and Ryo as usual sighed.

"Nah, just a few acquaintances from Tootsuki." I said shrugging although he wouldn't see it.

"Tootsuki? Who?" He asked me curiously.

"Um, The Nakiri's." I replied, and I covered my ears as I heard him shout.

"WHAT?! Put me on loud speaker." He said and I obliged.

"What's up gramps?" My dad asked through the phone and the headmaster immediately turned his attention to me and I pointed at my phone. Once he saw the caller ID his eyes widened.

"Joichirou! As disrespectful as usual I see." He chuckled and I lifted a brow. 'They know each other?' I thought as I see a shocked Erina stood up and walked up to the headmaster.

"Ojii-sama is that Saiba Joichirou?" She asked biting her lip and I could see a tinge of hope in her eyes.

"Is that Nakamura's sprout?" I could hear my dad asked through the phone which the headmaster grunted a "yes."

"What's up Erina-chan, remember me? I pressume you're doing fine." My dad asked in a gentle voice.

"S-saiba-sama is that you?" Erina muttered out as her eyes widened.

"Of course it is, How's my son, as troublemaking as usual I pressume?" My dad answered which caused my eyebrows to twitch.

"Hey old man, where are you right now?" I asked through the phone.

"Good question kid, turn around." He answered and so I did, only to see the front door rattling. "Umm, sport would you mind unlocking the door?" He said and we all sweatdropped, as I unlocked it the door slided open to reveal of course to be my dad Yukihira Joichirou or to Erina as Saiba Joichirou.

 **Hey guys Author here, the support you guys have given is amazing can't really thank you enough. Anyways welcome back to another madness, yeah sorry no Ero scene in this one guys, maybe at a later chapter. Author out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Erina's POV**

"S-Saiba-sama... is it a-actually you?" I asked unsure like a stuttering mess still shocked as I thought my idol had dissapeared but here he is standing right in front of me.

"Oh, Erina-chan you've grown up so much. You were just a squirt when I last saw you." He said as he walked towards me and patted my head.

"Wait a minute, can someone please explain what's going on here! How do you know the headmaster, how do you know Erina, and how are you home when you were still in America yesterday!" Souma exclaimed as my granfather chuckled at his antics.

"Alright alright calm your horses sport." Saiba-sama said as he sat down on the chair near the counter and rested his arms on top of the counter facing us. "Hmmm, where should I start. Ah I know, Well I was once a student in Tootsuki, I was part of the 69th generation alongside with Doujima Gin, and we lived in Polar Star Dormitory with the dorm mother as Daimadou Fumio. We lived in the dorm, along with Erina's father, Nakamura Azami well he was a year younger than us so he was my underclassman. With us three we were the Elite Ten of Tootsuki, Nakamura as the third seat, Me as the second, and Gin as the first. But I never graduated Tootsuki since I went to travel halfway through senior year, that was my darkest moments in cooking I just didn't find the happiness and the purpose of my cooking anymore, so I went away to look for it, and it turned out to be your mother. I found my purpose in cooking again, and after a while we had you Souma, by the time you were five years old, I went to visit gramps over here, and that was when I met Erina-chan here, and so that's my story, and how did I get home so fast, I used my friend's private jet, besides I have a work request here in Tokyo in like two days. So, I decided to see how you're doing, but I didn't expect them to be here though." Saiba-sama explained and all the way through it we were all silent comprehending every new information given.

"And what about, Saiba Joichirou?" Souma asked again as his dad chuckled.

"Saiba is my real surname sport, I just took in your mother's surname." He said smiling as Souma nodded in understanding.

"But wait a minute, You're the second Elite Ten seat? Then if I took the first seat then I surpassed you right?" Souma asked excitedly as he smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, Joichirou may be the second seat, he is still by far the best in his generation." Grandfather said as Saiba-sama grinned.

"So don't be hoping a bit too much kid." Saiba-sama said and ruffled Souma's head.

"Um, Saiba-sama may I ask but how did you manage to raise such a disgraceful child." I asked as I pouted remembering the incidents.

"Hehe, Well yeah, I am a bit dissapointed of how he turned out." Saiba-sama chuckled earning a "Hey!" from Souma. "Relax sport, I'm joking, maybe you see me in a different light Erina-chan, the Joichirou you see and Souma is two different persons, I may act professional and all when I'm working but when I'm at home then Souma is the spitting image of me." He explained as I nodded.

"Hah, see Nakiri, maybe you should show some more respect and stop calling me a perve-" Souma exclaimed and I shut his mouth using my hands.

"Shut up Yukihira!" I shouted blushing fifty shades of red. 'This guy will be the death of me, I'm sure of it.' I thought as I glared at him.

 **Alice's POV**

From the start when, Souma's dad appeared I could just only stare and stay quiet as I really don't know what's going on here, but I do know that apparently Souma's dad is Erina's idol and he is uncle Azami's senior. I glanced at Ryo who was just staring quietly as well.

"I think we are irrelevant to the situation right now Ryo-kun." I whispered to him as I leaned forward to which he nodded in agreement.

 **Souma's POV**

"What's wrong Nakiri?" I asked curiously as I stared down looking right into her eyes. 'She's actually kinda cute when blushing.' I thought as she pouted.

"Nothing, just think about the words you are going to say before actually saying it." She said turning around with a "Hmph."

I just stared at her back and shrugged, all the while the headmaster was whispering something to my dad which caused him to chuckle.

"Souma come here for a second." My dad called for me.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Have you found the one yet?" He asked and I just raised a brow to him, and he sighed and shook his head."Seriously? The one you want to cook for." He said and I answered with a long "Ooooohhhhhh..."

"Well, not yet, I mean come on I haven't even started school yet." I answered and shrugged as he chuckled.

"Alright then, then how about we have our usual cook off. I'm really looking forward to my 190th win." He said and smiled smugly as I folded my arms over my chest.

"You got yourself a fight old man!" I answered confidently as I was determined not to lose this time.

"Okay then, the judge will be Erina-chan, as for the theme it would be chicken." He said as he picked up a plastic bag which I guessed was chicken meat.

"Oh, are you guys having a shokugeki?" The old Nakiri asked to which I raised a brow.

"What's that?" I asked as I am not familiar with the term shokugeki.

"Yes, gramps we are, but just with no bets. Let's just say it's a fun father and son competition." My dad said to which I just shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright then this would be interesting, it has been a while since I last saw you cook, and I do want to know just how far is young Souma's knowledge in cooking." I heard the headmaster said and I smirked.

'Then let's put on a show.' I thought as I tied my headband onto my forehead. "Let's do this old man!" I exclaimed and he chuckled as he took off his jacket and entered the kitchen.

 **Erina's POV**

'I can't believe it, I get to see how Saiba-sama cooks, and I get to be the judge.' I thought as I hid my excitement. I looked over to Souma who is already beginning to chop up the chicken into pieces, but it looks like he is only using the wings. He took out the bones and began to make the stuffing, using pork meat garlic, onion, and other vegetables, and as for Saiba-sama he started off with melting to what seems like kosher salt and added water and dipped the drumsticks and thighs inside and refrigerated it, after that he made a mix using alot of spices combined by butter milk and coconut milk. He took out the chicken drumsticks and thighs and dipped it inside his mix and refrigerated it again. I looked over to Souma who is done with his batter as he stuffed the stuffing inside of his chicken wings and began to fry them on a hot oil covered pan, after the chicken wings are 3/4 done he added parmesan cheese and it melted covering the chicken wings, and he placed it in a plate with a sweet and sour dipping sauce. 'Looks like he's done.' I thought as he leaned on the kitchen counter waiting for Saiba-sama. When I turned my attention to Saiba-sama he already covered the drumsticks and thighs in flour and began to deep fry it, when it's done he let it rest and began to deep fry it again, making it extra crunchy, and he took it out and strained the oil out of the chicken, and he placed it on a plate ready to be served. When both of them placed each of their dish in front of me I gulped feeling a little bit nervous.

"Come on already Erina, I wanna know how it tastes!" I heard my white haired cousin exclaim as she walked up to me and stood beside of me.

"O-okay, then we shall start with Saiba-sama's dish." I started and Saiba-sama gave me a thumbs up, as I took a bite out of it, I can't help but moan as the flavour of the spices attacked me swirling like a tornado around me, it might look like a simple dish but his execution is explicit and I could feel his joy and passion in cooking, but felt a little bit of sadness at the end. "It's a really great dish, as expected of Saiba-sama." I commented as I turned my attention to Souma's dish. I grabbed a piece and dipped it in the sauce and took a bite out of it, immediately I felt like watching an ultimate showdown of a chicken versus a pig but all the while as if they were synchronizing with each other. The cheese really compliments the dish really well and the sauce is just like a cherry on top, I could feel his love and passion for cooking in this dish as well but it feels as if it is egoistical with an unsure destination. I sighed and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "It certainly was a close match, but one dish seems to stand above the other slightly, the winner of this shokugeki is..." I announced looking to both of them, Saiba-sama seemed calm all the while Souma is eager to know. "Saiba-sama." I finished and Saiba-sama began to laugh, as I saw both of the competitors took out a notebook.

"Looks like that's my 190th win kid!" Saiba-sama bragged and teased as Souma seemed a bit pissed.

"I'll beat you in the next one!" He declared as he took off his headband.

"Alright, an exciting match indeed but it seems we have to take our leave." Ojii-san said as the limo parked in front of the diner and I looked at him with puppy eyes, he sighed and cleared his throat. "But if you wish then you can stay, just be sure to call." He continued as he shook his head muttering. "Why did I say that..."

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Ojii-san." I whispered my thanks as I turned my attention back to Saiba-sama.

"Well I'm not staying, I got nothing to do here." Alice said as she got into the limo.

"Same, I need to do my workout routine." Ryo said in a monotonous voice and followed Alice.

"I pressume you're staying behind Erina?" Ojii-san asked and I nodded quickly and he sighed as he said his goodbyes to Saiba-sama and Souma and got into the limo and I followed him outside to see their departure and I waved goodbye as they left.

"Oh, Nakiri you're staying?" I heard Souma asked and I nodded my head. "What for? I mean there isn't anything for you to do here." He continued to which I shook my head.

"I want to know more about Saiba-sama, and maybe he can tell me a few things about my dad." I answered and I shuddered at the thought of my dad and memories flooded me of when I was in my "training" with my dad.

"Oi Nakiri, Nakiri, ERINA!" I snapped out of my thoughts to find Souma holding my elbows shaking me.

"Um, yes?" I asked blushing as he leaned in closer staring deep into my eyes. 'Does he know the term personal space and privacy?' I thought to myself as I looked away from his gaze.

"That was quite long, what happened? You daydreamed or something?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I-it's nothing." I answered as I retreated myself from him getting his grip off of me.

"Well, as long as you're okay." He said and shrugged entering the kitchen taking the plates to the sink.

"I'll go find Saiba-sama." I excused myself and went upstairs to find Saiba-sama topless in the corridor, I squealed and retreated back as I slipped and fell down the stairs and closed my eyes ready for the impact but only to fall on something soft.

"Itai! Jesus Nakiri becareful a little bit, that's the second time!" I heard someone under me grunt and I opened my eyes to find Souma as a cushion breaking my fall, but his hands were on my butt and our faces were only an inch apart.

"W-wh-where a-are you touching IDIOT?!" I screamed as I sat up but only to sit on something a bit hard and it is rising? I looked down to see that I'm sitting on Souma's pole.

Souma's eyes widened. "R-relax Naki-" "KYAHHHHH!" I screamed again as I stood up once I slapped him hard on the face, and I heard footsteps running.

"Is everything... alright...?" I heard Saiba-sama's voice from upstairs and he sweatdropped as he saw a blushing me and an unconcious Souma with a really red hand mark on his face on the bottom of the stairs.

 **Joichirou's POV**

'This is gonna be troublesome.' I sweatdropped at the sight in front of me.

 **\--**

 **Hey guys, it's ya boy the author well here is the 4th chapter hope you like it, and no I'm not that good of a cook also I'm lazy hence the short explanations of the cooking procedure.**

 **Well see you guys in another chapter. Author out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Souma's POV**

I woke up to the sight of my ceiling, I sat up and looked at the digital clock on the desk beside me. 'IT'S 01.40 AM!' I thought as my eyes widened, I looked outside of my bedroom window, to be greeted by the sight of rain and lightning. 'Wow, that's a big storm, I wonder if it will hail soon.' I thought to myself as I exited my bedroom and descended down the stairs into the kitchen. I turned on the lights and went to the refrigerator to see if there are any ingredients I can use. 'What the there is only fish left, where did all the chicken go? Maybe the old man and Erina ate all of them, and they didn't even leave a scrap for me.' I thought as I remembered what happened and shook my head. 'She has one hell of a slap.' I shook my head again as I felt my cheek. 'At least I don't feel any pain, or did I lost my ability to feel on my cheek.' I thought to myself as I took out the fish and decided to just grill it. I started by throwing out the organs and then cleaned off it's scales and cut it making lines on the body of the fish and sprinkled some salt on both sides of the fish, I opened the fish oven and poured water so it keeps the tenderness of the fish. I turned on the fire and placed the fish inside and waited. While I was waiting for the fish to finish, a lightning struck near the house which make it shook and the loud noise of it didn't help at all, as the lightning struck I heard a scream and I bolted upstairs and to the guest room which where the scream was coming from and opened the door in a quick motion to see Erina crying as she held the pillow covering her ears, as she set her eyes on me, I flinched getting ready for a tantrum but for god knows what happened to her, she ran to me and hugged me, crying on my shoulder, the impact kind of threw me off as I was thrown back into a sitting position as she kneeled between my legs holding tight on my shirt. I was shocked but soon came to my senses. 'I probably should do something, right?' I wondered as I looked at the all so godly and mighty Erina nuzzling my chest like a lost puppy, I raised my hand and petted her head, which seems to have an effect as I saw her tensed up body relaxing as she snuggled more unto me. I had a gentle smile plastered on my face as I hugged her from her shoulders pulling her closer with one arm, while the other was playing with her hair, twirling it over my finger or just combing it. She finally stopped crying leaving sniffles as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Erina, you okay now? What happened?" I asked her as she looked up to see my face, and I looked into those vibrant amethyst eyes. 'Are they sure that it is only her tounge that's blessed?' I thought to myself as I stared deep and long into her eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm j-just afraid of the lightnings..." She said a bit stuttering, well more like whisper, her voice trailing off as she looked down avoiding my gaze slightly blushing, I chuckled as my feet began to hurt and I lifted her up slightly and readjusted my position, now her sitting on my lap. "T-this is e-embarassing S-souma." She muttered softly, but blushing hard as my eyes went wide.

"Did you really just called me using my first name?" I asked shocked as I turned her face gently using a finger to look at me, to which she blushed and I swore I could see smoke coming out of her ears.

"S-shut up, Yukihira it just s-slipped out." She muttered pouting cutely as she snuggled up to me.

'Still a Tsundere even in this type of situations.' I thought as I chuckled. "You may say that princess, but you're still on my lap gripping my shirt as tight as a wrench, and snuggling up to me like a kitten." I said smirking devilishly as she hid her face on my chest, pinching me on the side of my torso. "Hey, that hurts Nakiri." I complained rubbing the spot she pinched.

"Hey Yukihira." She said as those eyes stared deep into mine.

"Yes princess?" I asked playing with her hair again.

"Can yo- Do you smell something burning?" She was about to ask but redirected her question, and I smelled what she was talking about and my eyes widened, as I lifted her up off of me as I bolted downstairs into the kitchen and turned off the fish oven and took the fish out, well it was a fish a few minutes ago, and opened the windows and turned on the vent. I scratched the back off my head frustratedly as I turned around hearing foot steps from the stairs to see Erina entering the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she walked up to me.

"Well, it is now, but I still haven't ate yet." I said facepalming as I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well there isn't anything left here." She said as she opened the refrigerator and I sighed and sat down on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, I know I only had that fish left." I answered letting out a long breath as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, just sleep it off. We'll buy something in the morning." She said walking up to me tugging on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Fine, let me just close the windows." I sighed as I closed and locked them and I ascended the stairs following after her. "Well, see you in the morning Nakiri." I said as I turned my back to her once I was on the second floor and started walking to my bedroom, only to be held back by a sudden force at the force is on my wrists, but it's warm. I looked back to see a teaful Erina staring at me holding tight on my wrist.

"Sl-sleep with me for tonight, i-it's still raining." She stuttered out.

"We are not at that age yet Nakiri." I answered with a "are you serious?" look.

"Not that kind of sleep baka, I mean rest." She fumed and I chuckled.

"I know, just messing with you." I answered walking up to her and patted her head.

"Let's just sleep already!" She said quickly and dragged me into the guest room.

 **Third Person's POV**

Unbeknownst to them Joichirou have witnessed the scene all the way from the start, and is now in his room rewinding it on his phone, yes he recorded it all along, until Souma ran downstairs. 'I am so sending this to gramps.' He thought to himself as he chuckled, but what he didn't know is that his son is now sleeping with the granddaughter of the Old Nakiri on the same bed.

 **Souma's POV**

As the sun rays bursted into the window, lighting up the dim room, shining on my eyes as I gradually opened my eyes to the cutest sight I will ever see in my entire life, which is a sleeping Erina on top of me, her legs tangled up with mine, her head on my chest, arms around my waist, as I heard the cutest snores coming out of her mouth. I tried to sit up, but failed to as she just hugged me tighter burrying her face deeper into my chest and shuffled around coming closer to my face as of now she was nuzzling my chin with her head. I chuckled and tried to life her off of me, but again failed as she grunted in her sleep in response, signalling that I was moving around too much. I sighed and decided to just hug her waist, gradually playing with her hair, occasionally petting her head. As I was about to fall back to sleep again, I heard her shuffling on top of me as I felt her releasing me from her hug and now her hands on my chest pushing herself to sit up and sat on top of my stomach. She wiped her eyes with one hand as yawned covering her mouth. I stared at her as now she looked back into my eyes, and blushed.

"Morning sleeping beauty~" I teased as I sat up making her fall on top of my lap.

"M-morning Y-yukihira." She replied looking away, as her blush crept to her ears.

"Hey sport, rise and shine, let's open up shop... for... today? Maybe, he's downstairs." I heard the voice of my dad, which I assumed went to my bedroom to wake me up to see that I wasn't there, and heard footsteps nearing the door of the guestroom. "Wake up, Erin- Did you two used a condom?" He asked as the door flung open to reveal us in a rather misleading position.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK DAD!" I shouted panickly as signalled for Erina to back me up, but she just blushed as red as a tomato and burried her face to my chest. "This is not helping, Nakiri..." I whispered to her.

"Then why are your arms around her waist and she is hiding her face in your chest!" He argued back to which I let go of her waist and forcefully lifted her off of me.

"I SWEAR TO GOD WE ARE BOTH STILL VIRGINS!" I shouted as Erina in embarassment smacked the back of my head. "Hey, that hurts." I commented as I turned my attention to her, and heard a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know sport, just messin' with ya." My old man said as he walked out of the room. "Oh, and get ready, We're opening up shop before I leave." He said again as he peeked in the room again.

I laid down on the bed and let out a frustrated sigh, and my stomach grumbled. 'Oh yeah, I haven't ate yet since yesterday night.' I thought as I stood up and stretched my body. "Better, get ready Nakiri, the shop opens in one hour." I said as I looked back at her, who is silently pouting, and to what looks like forcing herself to stand up.

"Fine, and thank you, I'm gonna take a shower, and DON'T YOU DARE PEEK!" She said, and shouted at the last part as she walked out the room, and I could only chuckle to myself.

'It's going to be one hell of a day.' I thought as I followed her out, but I went downstairs instead.

 **Hey Guys, welcome back to another chapter, hope you like it, and now to answer a couple of questions.**

 **Do I update everyday?**

 **I try to, well it is holiday so it may change once I'm back following my schedule next year to school, yes I am a student, just entered highschool so I might be what you guys call a freshmen in the USA.**

 **Will I ever make and Indonesian version of the story?**

 **Well, I actually don't know since the impact of the words I use wouldn't be as strong as it is in English if I translate it in Indonesian.**

 **Well that's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Erina's POV**

I got in the bathroom and started to undress, letting my clothes fall down from my body down to the floor including my undergarments and I picked them up and hanged them behind the door.I turned on the tap of the bathtub filling it up with hot water as I entered the shower and turned the tap open as well, the warm and gentle water caressing my skin as it flowed down my body, and I felt as if all the stress are following along with the water leaving my mind, and I began to wash my hair with the shampoo and washing my body and feminime parts using liquid soap, and I rinsed it all off my body and shut the tap off, and exited the shower and shut the bathtub tap as well, as it is now 3/4 filled with hot water, as I was about to enter I heard a knock coming from the door.

"Hey Nakiri, give me your clothes I'll wash 'em for you." I heard Souma asked from the other side of the door, thankfully.

"You're not gonna do perverted stuff with my undergarments aren't you?" I asked in a teasing manner as I know this will tick him off.

"W-what are you thinking right now Nakiri, I would never do that, or is it that you're saying dirty stuff now since you are... Ummm...How do I put this... Uhhh... you know... pleasuring yourself..." He retaliated his voice trailing off on the last part and I blushed heavily as I shook my head.

'This guy just says whatever he wants to without a second thought and I thought that blue haired girl in my class back when I was still 8th grade was clumsy.' I thought as I sighed. "You're delusional Yukihira, you're gonna be the one that's gonna be pleasuring yourself once you've already seen my body. Oh wait you have, or maybe you'll do it once you have your alone time?" I said in a rather calm manner, of course also teasing him for payback.

"W-what I swear to god I'll barge in there Nakiri, just give me your clothes." He said and it took me quite a while to release myself from the shock.

'Did he just say he'll barge in?' I thought as I blushed imagining what happened back in the mansion. "F-fine here you go, just be sure to give it back to me once it's done, or else I won't have anything to wear." I said as I opened the door slightly giving him my clothes and peeked my head out and glared at him.

"Yeah yeah, no promises though." He said and I glared more menacingly at him.

"Yukihira, you better not." I warned him with an icy tone and with venom.

"Relax Nakiri, I'm just kidding." He said raising his hands up in a defeated tone. "Nice size of a bra you got there." He said, and I sighed. 'Should've known.' I thought as I stared at him, and he slung my clothes over his shoulders. "Be right back, Nakiri." He said and left.

I sighed and reeled my head back in the bathroom and shut the door, and locking it. I walked over to the bathtub and poured soap in and turned the tap on briefly for the bubbles to spread and had a satisfied smile on my face and turned the tap off and got in one feet at a time and slowly slid down sighing in content, as I soaked in the water, singing.

 _Akiramechatte ii noni_

 _Yamechae tte omou noni_

 _Nigedasu koto sae dekinakute_

 _Fura fura, fura fura_

 _Jishin ga nakute sono sei de_

 _Jibunjishin mo dasenakute_

 _Jishin nakushite supair-_

"Hey Nakiri, I like to hear your singing and so on, but I have to inform a problem..." I heard Souma's voice calling for me from outside interrupting my singing and got out of the bathtub and opened the door slightly and poked my head out.

"What?" I asked with a glare, and he flinched. 'There's something wrong here, usually my glares won't work on him.' I thought as I waited.

"W-well y-you see... ummmm... there's a slight p-problem with your... clothes..." He said nervously avoiding eye contact as he scrathched the back of his head.

"WHAT WHERE?!" I yelled in anger, and he put his hands in front of his face.

"R-relax Nakiri, I'll s-show it to you." He said as he ran to the laundryroom and soon came back. "O-ok so before you scold me, this is an acciddent." He reasoned holding it behind him prevenring me from seeing and I glared at him.

"JUST SHOW IT!" I yelled and he took a deep breath as he showed me what is on his hand, to reveal my clothes shrunken... "THEY'RE TINY!" I yelled again and he flinched. "WHAT ABOUT MY UNDERGARMENTS!" I continued and he flinched again.

"W-well... they... sort of... shrunk... too..." He said and my eyes went aflame.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA WEAR HUH?!" I yelled as I got out grabbed his collar shaking him like a piggy bank.

"W-wait N-nakiri, y-you're na-naked." He said and my eyes grew wide and I squatted hiding my body and I screeched.

 **Souma's POV**

I kept myself away from looking at her bare body, as I started to feel my pants tightening. 'Come on Junior now's not the right time.' I thought to myself as I covered my groin using both of my hands.

"I-I'll get you some clothes." I said as I ran to my room, leaving the scene. 'What can she wear...' I thought rummaging through my closet, and then an idea struck me. 'Aha!' I snapped my fingers as I took the clothes and ran back to see Erina gone. 'She's probably inside the bathroom.' I thought as I knocked on the door. "Hey Nakiri, I got some clothes." I called and knocked on the bathroom only for the door to open from the force of the knocks and reveal that it is empty.

"Over here Yukihira." I heard Erina's voice calling for me from the guest room, I turned my head to the right and saw Erina's head poking out. I ran over to her and gave her the clothes, which is the Yukihira's diner staff shirt, and the all new Yukihira's diner staff pants. She stared at it and sighed as she took it and closed the door. I heard her rummaging from inside and I waited for her.

"H-how do I l-look?" She asked stuttering as she fully opened the door, to reveal her wearing the Yukihira's diner staff clothes, showing her nipples, and I could see the shape of her womanhood.

"Y-you look g-great." I complimented nervously as a brush crept up to my face and she raised an eyebrow at me, and she looked at me up and down for any suspicious movements, but she began to stare as she discovered my womanhood, as if a robot she creakily looked down and she saw her private parts shown, she screeched and slammed the door shut, as I took a step back, not wanting my face to be carved in the door.

"GET ME ANOTHER ONE!" She shouted angrily from the other side of the door, and if I'm not correct the house seemed to shake for a moment there.

'Might as well do what she says.' I thought to myself as I went back into my room in search of other clothes for the blonde Nakiri heiress, but then the door to my room shut and I looked over to the door to see Erina standing there with only a towel covering her bare body. I couldn't help but stare and blush.

"T-turn your f-face away Yukihira. It's embarassing." She said as she avoided eye contact, as she blushed and I did what she said.

'First, she was furious, and now she thinks it's embarassing and acts cute. Definitely a tsundere.' I thought to myself as I searched through my clothes, almost like a miner mining for ores.

"Just give me some of your bigger clothes Yukihira." She said and to which I obliged and immediately took one of my "stay at home and laze around" shirt and gave it to her, which she did accept and took off her towel.

"What are you doing Nakiri?!" I exclaimed as I covered my eyes using my hands and fought the urge to peek.

"I-it doesn't matter anyway you've seen me naked before." She said truthfully and wore the shirt. "You can uncover your eyes." She continued and I uncovered them to see the shirt covering her until her hips.

"Jesus, you scold me before and now you're accepting it, you really are a tsundere Nakiri." I said as I sighed shaking my head sideways.

"S-shut up, it was just in the spur of the moment." She said blushing covering her mouth with a hand.

"Well, you just gonna stay bare under there?" I asked curiously shaking the perverted thoughts out of my head, preventing little Souma from spurring back to life.

"Well I don't suppose you have panties, now do you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I was just asking Nakiri, relax a bit. Anyway lets go downstairs, shop is opening in a bit." I said and stood up walking out the room and descending the stairs as Erina followed me.

"Ah, there you are." I heard my dad said as we entered the kitchen. "D-did you guys do it?" He asked curiously as he casted his sights on Erina.

"No dad, I just shrunk her clothes, when trying to wash it." I said as I walked up to him and he chuckled.

"Good move Souma, nice trick." My dad said with a proud grin as he gave me a thumbs up, and I looked back to see Erina glaring daggers at me.

"It was an accident, I swear Nakiri." I defended myself backing away from Erina and she walked towards me slowly and I could swore I saw her hair go up like a banshee. She cornered me to the kitchen counter and her head inches away from mine, and she glared at me piercing my soul and I gulped and stared at her eyes.

"Tch, as much as I hate to admit it, I know you're not that perverted, you're still in a modest pervert, not ultimate yet." She said and backed away.

"W-wait was that an insult or a compliment?" I asked and my dad chuckled and she giggled.

"Just accept it as a compliment." She said and smiled slightly at me.

"Woah, you smiled!" I exclaimed as if seeing the 7 wonders of the world.

"Shut up! If you wanna be like that then I'll just scream at you!" She exclaimed and I chuckled followed by my dad.

"Well, as much as I like seeing my son and daugther in law banter, it's time to open." My dad said as he walked to the front door and opened it, to find the headmaster Senzaemon, Alice and Ryo outside just exiting the limo.

"Hi hi~" Alice greeted as she ran in and started to barrage Erina with questions, as Ryo tried to stop her, and the headmaster let out a booming laugh.

 **Well guys here's another chapter, sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was quite busy to say the least.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think, that's all, see you in another chapter. Author Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Souma's POV**

"How are you dear cousin, is everything fine? How's your night here? Did you do any illicit things and you ended up in Yukihira-kun's shirt? Did you pee your pants and now you're not wearing any?" Alice barraged Erina like an assault rifle, as Erina was just a stuttering mess not sure how to answer any of the questions thrown at her. I'll just let them have their fun.' I sighed as I walked up to the tables, as I placed the chairs upright, down from the table setting up the diner and placed the condiments, tissues, dining utensils, and toothpicks for each table.

"Well have a seat everyone." I heard dad said and to which they obliged except for Erina who stood still on her place nervously, as she walked slowly to the table and took a seat holding the sides of her shirt down, well technically it's my shirt.

"What's on the menu Joichirou?" The headmaster asked and my dad grinned as he handed them the secret menu. "Ooohhh, why are they in the secret menu might I ask?" He continued as he stared at my dad with a curious look.

"Well these recipes means a lot to our family, most of them are recipes from my wife, who already passed to the afterlife." My dad explained with a small smile on his face, probably remembering memories of mom and I nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see, sorry for asking." The headmaster responded as he had a sympathetic look plastered on his face.

"No it's okay, you're alright." My dad said as he grinned at them and the headmaster nodded.

"Well I'll just follow with the flow, you're creative Joichirou just cook whatever you'd like. After all, being served food from you will be satisfying enough." The headmaster said and my dad grinned, and I shrugged as I casted my attention to a fidgeting Erina.

CLANG the sound of a spoon being dropped seem to startle everyone. "Ah, my fault, I'll pick it up." Ryo who is sitting in front of Erina said and ducked under the table, and Erina shot up immediately standing up straight as a flag pole.

"What's wrong Erina-chan?" My dad asked and she frozed on her place, as the colours seem to wash out of her.

"Uhhh... I need to go to the bathroom." She said quickly, as she walked heading to the stairs. "Come with me." She commanded when she walked past me and I followed her.

"Well, they've been closer then ever Joichirou!" I heard the headmaster exclaim as we walked up the stairs. Until I couldn't hear anything from downstairs except for the booming laughs of the headmaster.

"What's wrong Nakiri?" I asked when we both arrived upstairs and she glared at me and I flinched.

"Might I remind you Yukihira, but I'm completely naked under, the only piece of cloth I have on is your shirt!" She exclaimed at my face and I stared at her.

'Oh yeah, now I remember, no wonder she was all nervous.' I thought. "Sorry Nakiri, I seem to forgot about that." I apologised as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, what are we going to do?" She asked with concern written on her face.

"How about you wear one of my pants?" I asked and she glared at me.

"Are you kidding, look at your waist size Yukihira. It will slip right off me." She said as she tapped her foot getting impatient.

"Well not really your butt wou-" Erina slapped me interrupting my sentence.

"Don't even finish that sentence you pervert!" She scolded with a blush on her face and I nodded rubbing my cheek.

"But my shirt has already covered enough, I couldn't even see anyth- nevermind." I said truthfully but stopped my sentence when a strong wind from the open window of the hallway blew past us lifting up the shirt, and she screeched holding it down quickly and I turned my face away as a slight blush was on my face and I was slapped again. "Hey, what was that for?!" I exclaimed and held my cheek which is now red.

"Why did you look?!" She retorted and I grumbled.

"It was the wind's fault slap the wind!" I retorted back and she glared at me.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" She asked calmly but still with a glare, I had a tick mark on my head and I have an angered look on my face.

"Why you little!" I said as I tickled her and she fell to the ground laughing and I held her in place by kneeling on top of her, each of my knee on the side of her hips and my hands tickling up and down her sides and stomach, occasionally pinching her sides.

"S-stop Y-yukihira! Hahaha... T-this i-is r-rape!" She exclaimed laughing but I ignored her and kept tickling her. "Y-yukihira s-stop I-I'm gonna p-pee!" She begged laughing and I stopped as she had tears in her eyes, pouting like a kid.

"Had enough?" I said with a teasing smile and she pouted more, and I chuckled pinching her cheeks.

"Mou, just get off of me, I really need some clo-" She was interrupted by the sound of a camera, and she widened her eyes. I looked back to see my dad holding his phone.

"Really sport, I was tending the customers alone and you're here tickling Erina-chan." My dad said and I got off of Erina. "Hey sport, this time did you two actually did anything?" He asked as his eyes widened as he looked on his phone and cleared his throat with a blush on his face and I raised a brow and looked at Erina and she shrugged. "Well take a look at the photo." He said nervously and handed me the phone which I took and looked at the photo with Erina, and our eyes widened, in that photo, I could see me and Erina struggling under me, her legs spreaded and the shirt rolled up to her stomach revealing her womanhood. Erina took the phone immediately and deleted the photo, handing it back to my dad with a menacing smile camouflaged into a kind one.

"Uhh..." I cleared my throat. "Well when I said I shrunk her clothes, what I meant was all of it including... Um... you know..." I explained my voice trailing off scratching the back of my head and I looked to my side to see Erina as red as a tomato.

"Oh... well that actually explains it. How about you open up the attic and take a look at some of your mother's clothes." He said and I snapped my fingers.

"Oh yea- OW!" I was interrupted by a hard pinch on my side and a smack on the back of my head. "What was that for?!" I exclaimed rubbing my sides as I glared at Erina.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID THAT EARLIER, AND THAT'S FOR TICKLING ME!" She shouted angrily and I covered my ears and backed away, admitting my fault in the matter.

"Alright alright, jeez. Leave the neighbours out of this." I said sighing as I uncovered my ears.

"Well see you both, once you're done." My dad chuckled as he went back downstairs.

"Kay. Well this way your majesty." I said to my dad and turned my attention to Erina as I bowed.

"Shut up and lead the way!" She exclaimed and I flinched, walking towards the hidden attic stairs.

"Jeez Nakiri, can't even take a joke. What's gotten into you? It's as if there's a stick up your ass." I said and earned a pinch on my side. "Meh, I deserved that one." I said shrugging as I pulled down the stairs to the attic down from the ceiling. "Ladies first." I said as I stepped to the side for her, she glared at me and I raised my brow. "What?" I asked.

"I'm not wearing anything under!" She exclaimed and realisation hit me like a truck.

"Oh, right." I said and I ascended the stairs into the attic and turned on the lights opening the cupboard on the corner. "Here you go, take your pick." I said as I motioned for the cupboard to Erina, who seems lost deep in thought staring at a mannequin which had my mother's wedding dress on. "Hey Nakiri, snap out of it." I said as I waved my hand and snapped my finger in front of her face, bringing her back. "Welcome back to Earth." I joked and she glared walking towards the cupboard.

"How about this?" She asked pulling out a purple dress and placing it in front of her.

"Well it matches your eyes, but the problem is on the bottom." I said and I pointed to her womanhood using my eyes, and she widened her eyes in realisation. "Even you forgotten Nakiri." I said as I smirked. 'Well you could just borrow the undergarments.' I thought as I giggled. 'I'll just play with her for a while.' I thought again as I smiled to myself.

"S-shut up. What about these?" She asked putting the dress back and pulling out a sweater and a pair of jeans, and I nodded.

"Well, the jeans are fine but the sweater is slim fit isn't it? Your nipples will show." I said and she blushed realising another mistake. "That's the second time~" I teased with a smug grin.

"T-this?" She asked pulling out a white V-neck shirt with a poem printed on the front, once she set down the jeans and placed the sweater back.

"One, it's another slim fit. Two, it's my dad's valentine surprise to my mom." I explained smirking, as she made another mistake, and blushed. "How about this princess." I said walking up to her taking the shirt and jeans and placing them back in the cupboard. "Just take some undergarments." I suggested as I folded my arms over my chest with a triumphant look on my face. She blushed embarassed and nodded her head.

"T-these?" She asked holding out a pair of purple bra and panty on her hands.

"What the- What's the use of showing it?! I won't be seeing it anyway!" I exclaimed.

"You say that now, but then we'll end up in another incident which leads to that!" She retorted and I rubbed my temple.

"Wait, are you expecting another one?!" I asked shocked as my eyes widened.

"WHAT?! NO!" She shouted and I backed away, and she sighed. "What I meant was, all the incidents we have been in, it results in you seeing my undergarments or me naked." She explained and I could only nod, what she said was actually right, they do end up like that.

"Wait, I still don't get why ask my opinion on it." I said as I shook my head.

"Well, at least there's something shielding my womanhood from your perverted thoughts." She said blushing with a pout.

"But that still doesn't explai-." I said but was interrupted by a harsh pull of my hair from Erina.

"S-shut up okay, I can't explain it." She said with a pout and I sealed my mouth, dropping the subject. She sighed and wore the bra without taking the shirt off as she reeled her arm back, into the shirt and thrusted it out again, which I guessed to put her arms through the bra strap, and locking the clip together, and she wore the panties, and I could only stare at her. "I'm done, let's head back." She said as she walked past me descending down the stairs, and I turned the lights off, and descended down the stairs following her only to find her waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, I'm hoping this doesn't ruin our relationship alright." I said as I lifted the stairs of the attic and pushed it back into the ceiling.

"What are you worried about baka Yukihira, it's a normal occurence when I'm with you." She said pouting and I chuckled as I pat her head.

"Just making sure." I said and walked downstairs and she followed.

"Ah, there you are Erina? What took you guys so long? How dare you leave your beloved cousin alone as the only girl here!" Alice ranted when me and Erina entered the diner, and Erina took her seat beside her grandfather.

'Looks like the old man took care of all the cooking.' I thought when I saw my dad sitting on the next table next to theirs which is full of food, and by the looks of it, it is enough for a lot of people.

"Ah now that we're complete let's dig in!" The headmaster exclaimed as he began to take some food unto his plate, and so did the others.

"WOAH YUKIHIRA IS OPEN!" Someone exclaimed from outside the diner and people came rushing to the diner.

"OH JOICHIROU IS BACK!" Tomita Yuya the chairman of the Sumiredori Shopping District shouted as he saw my dad.

"Hey guys, no we are not officially opened, it's just for a day. I have to go tomorrow." My dad said as the crowd went silent and listened.

"HAHAHA, looks like you're also famous here Joichirou!" The headmaster said as he laughed and the crowd turned his attention to him.

"Woah, wait a minute is that the head of TOOTSUKI!" Somebody in the crowd exclaimed and the crowd went wild.

"Woah, what are they doing here, and there's Nakiri Erina the so called God's Tongue!" Another one exclaimed. "And that's Nakiri Alice, the prodigy of micro-whatever it is called!" He continued as Alice pouted and I chuckled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one gramps!" My dad exclaimed which earned a booming laugh from the headmaster.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE PEOPLE JOICHIROU?!" Tomita-san exclaimed again and my dad chuckled.

"Calm down, me and gramps have known each other way back, plus Souma has been accepted to Tootsuki." He explained and the crowd was silent.

"Eh, Souma got into TOOTSUKI?!" Tomita-san exclaimed as he looked at me and I shrugged.

"Yeah, I did. School starts next week on Monday." I said as I remained seated on my chair as I glanced at Erina who is ignoring everything and kept on eating.

"Eh, Souma-kun is going to Tootsuki?" Kurase Mayumi my soon to be former classmate asked as she slipped through and appeared in front of the crowd and she stared at me.

"Yeah, I'm transferring into Tootsuki Mayumi, can you believe it?!" I said as I grinned at her and she smiled at me.

"I'm gonna miss you in class." She said and and ran to me as she hugged me, and I hugged back. Then we both let go of each other and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but don't worry I already have a friend." I said and grinned as I walked over to Erina and slung my arm over her shoulder.

"Hey get off me Yukihira!" Erina exclaimed as she forcefully lifted my arm off of her, and I chuckled.

"Oh come on Nakiri, at least make a good first impression to my friend." I persuaded her and she stared at Mayumi who flinched.

"To anyone but you, sure." She said and I placed my hand over my heart feigning hurt. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nakiri Erina." She introduced herself standing up thrusting her hand towards Mayumi for a handshake.

"K-Kurase Mayumi, the ple-pleasure is all m-mine. Glad to see s-someone taking care o-of.him" Mayumi introduced herself stuttering, wide-eyed and shook hands with Erina, and I chuckled, which earned a "What?" from Erina.

"Oh nothing, but maybe you shouldn't introduce yourself wearing my clothes." I chuckled and she blushed realising that she was still wearing my shirt. "Anyways Mayumi, it's not like tha-" I was interrupted by a loud sob.

"OH SOUMA YOU ALREADY FOUND YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND, YOU GROW UP SO FAST!" Tomita-san exclaimed with tear in his eyes and I sighed in defeat, as the headmaster laughed and my dad chuckled.

"What are you guys standing for? Come on in and help yourselves out! Today, everything is on the house!" My dad exclaimed and I chuckled as the crowd cheered in joy.

'Yep, that's dad for you.' I thought as I took a seat beside Erina as she grumbled and scooted over just enough for me to place a chair beside her.

"You ruin a perfectly made food Yukihira. Why don't you leave me alone?" She said and I chuckled.

"Come on Nakiri, you know you like my company. Well remembering how last night you were so cli-mmph!" I said but was interrupted by a roasted pork belly shoved into my mouth.

"Shut up and eat Yukihira." Erina grumbled with a blush on her face as I chewed in delight.

'Yep, definitely a tsundere.' I thought to myself as I swallowed.

"What's this? Erina is blushing, now I'm curious. You gotta tell me everything Yukihira-kun!" Alice said with a smile on her face and I chuckled looking at Erina who had a "you better not or I'll ki you" face, and I pat her head.

"Well I would, Nakiri number two, but I still want to have my genitals intact." I said which earned a slap on the arm from Erina and a pout from Alice.

"Mou fine, but at least change my nickname." She said and I nodded waiting for a suggestion. "You know what, let's just skip the honorifics call me Alice-chan and I'll call you Souma-kun!" She exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Sure, Alice-chan." I answered and grinned as I looked over to Erina who is fidgeting, and so the whole day went on with me chatting along with Alice, Ryo, the headmaser, sometimes Erina, Mayumi, Tomita-san, and some other customers, with every passing hour some people enter and exit the diner with smiles on their faces, occasionally cooking when the food ran out, and played games like cards, until it was night and closing time, and throughout all of it the Nakiris stayed of course along with Ryo too.

"See you, Tomita-san." I waved my hand as he the last customer except from the Nakiris and Ryo exited and went home.

"Well we should be going as well, Erina are you staying again?" The headmaster asked and she nodded after a while, and he sighed. "Well then, here are your clothes, Hisako was worried when I told her you're staying, anyways see you around Joichirou." He said and gave Erina a suitcase, as the limo pulled up in front of the diner and they went home, as I was cleaning the diner.

"Hey sport, I'm done washing the dishes. I'm going to bed. Finish up will you?" My dad said as he exited the kitchen.

"Sure, no big deal. When are you leaving?" I asked and he thought about it for a while.

"Not sure, I think around 02.00 or 03.00 am." He said and I nodded. "Well goodnight sport, you too Erina-chan." He said and me and Erina replied "Goodnight." as he ascended the stairs into his room.

"Well that's all done, let's head up Nakiri." I said as I placed the last chair on the table, and she nodded following me carrying her suitcase. "You want to shower? Cause I want to, but you can go first if you want." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm quite sweaty." She said and I nodded, as she opened her suitcase and tookout a towel, a nightgown, and a matching pair of pink bra and panties, and got in the bathroom.

"Tell me when you're done." I said as I headed to my bedroom as I heard Erina showering hearing her sing again. 'There she goes again.' I thought as I chuckled, and laid down on my bed. 'Ah, nothing beats a rest after a hard day's work.' I thought as I adjusted my position and shut my eyes remembering everything that occured today and I chuckled at the thought when me and Erina were at the attic where she practically did a fashion show for me.

"I'm done." I heard Erina's voice from the door and I stood up and took my clothes and towel, and walked to the bathroom. "Here." She said giving me my shirt and my mom's undergarments back, when I was in front of her.

"Put them in the washing machine." I said and she shook her head.

"No, I don't wanna be responsible if they shrink." She said and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, put it in the laundry basket." I said and she nodded, and I got in the bathroom locking the door.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight." Erina said from the other side of the door and I replied a "goodnight." as I got in the shower and took a quick bath washing my hair and body.

'Hey, thinking back, this is the first time today I had a shower.' I thought as I chuckled to myself as I rinsed off the soap and dried myself wearing my clean set of clothes and throwing the dirty ones into the laundry basket and I went to my bedroom and laid on the bed.

"Hey, can I sleep with you again?" I heard Erina's voice from the door, and I looked to her direction to see her blushing although it is barely noticeable in the dark.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said as I scooted over making room for her and she walked up to the bed and laid down beside me and I pulled the covers on top of us, as I shut my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but was interrupted by Erina.

"Hey." She called and I looked at her who already turned her face to me and I raised a brow signalling that I was listening, because I'm just too lazy right now. "C-could I... Um... Y-you know... call you b-by... yourfirstname?" She asked saying the last words quickly and I chuckled.

"Why not? E-Ri-Na." I said and she seemed to relax and came closer to me.

"Night Souma." She said and I chuckled.

"Night sweet dreams, dream of me." I joked and she giggled. 'Now that's a sight to see.' I thought as I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

"Hey Souma." She called again and I opened my eyes. "Can you hug me?" She asked and I shook my head in amusement, as I slung my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, as her head was on my chest.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded which I felt on my chest. "Then go to sleep." I said and this time I actually got some sleep with Erina nuzzling her face on my chest.

 **And there you go guys, another chapter. Hope you liked it. So here is an important question for you guys. Should I make some special chapters that focuses on the SoRina ship? For example this time of year a Christmas Special, which basically is a one shot which doesn't have any effect on the actual plot. PM or leave your answers in the comment.** **That's all. See you in another chapter. Author Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Souma's POV**

"Mmph... Ah... Souma s-stop, someone w-will... Hah... Hear us... Nnhhh..." I heard Erina grunt under me as I leaved a trail of kisses from her jawline to her neck.

"Erina..." I whispered as I nibbled on her neck, and then sucked on it leaving a red spot. I stared at her unbuttoned shirt, and licked my lips looking at her cleavage. I looked at Erina asking for permission and she nodded as she looked at me, eyes full of lust, and she was breathing heavily. I took her shirt off revealing her breasts only to be covered by a pesky pink bra, as my hands reached the small of her back and unclasped her bra clips as I took it off. "Beautiful..." I whispered again, and she covered them with her hands. "Let me see Erina..." I said as I held her hands, lifting them uncovering her mounds. I gulped and cupped her left breast with a hand, and pinched her nipple.

"Ahhh... Souma..." She moaned as I took her right nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue over it, sucking a bit hard, as my left hand was busy kneading her left breast. "Souma... what are you doing..." She whispered looking at me, her hands gripping my back, as my right hand travelled down caressing her skin, rubbing circles on her stomach, travelling down to her abdomen, as I slipped my hands into her pants, pulling on her panties. "Nnhh... No... S-stop... Ah..." She moaned out as I sucked on her breast harder and my right hand struggling taking off her pants halfway down to her knees, revealing her wet pink lacy panties.

"What lewd panties you're wearing Erina~" I teased, releasing her breats as I turned my attention to her womanhood.

"Shut up Soum- AHHH!" I interrupted her as I pushed her panties aside and thrusted a finger inside. "W-wait, I'm not reaDYYYY!" I interrupted her again as I thrusted another finger into her asshole. "No~ take you f-finger o-out... Mmphhh... not my ass... Ahhhh..." She moaned out as I thrusted another finger into both of her holes and began to finger her in a fast pace. "Nho... Shtop..." She said rolling her tongue out.

"Erina..." I whispered as I took my fingers out and took off her pants and panties completely. I kissed up from her knees up to her inner thighs and kissed her clit, as she hold back a moan covering her mouth with a hand, and I licked her pussy, thrusting my tongue inside as my hands hold her legs apart and pushed her legs up to her shoulders causing her lower side pointing upwards, and my tongue got in deeper, and her hands gripped my hair.

"Ah... Not this p-position... Nnhhh... It's embarass- AHHH, I'm gonna... MMPH!" She moaned out loud but held her mouth close with both hands, and I felt her came as my face was drenched with her love juice and I wiped my face with a hand and licked my hand.

"Mmmm~ That's my new favourite dessert." I teased and she blushed covering her face, and I chuckled removing her hands and kissed her. My tounge licking her bottom lip, and when she parted her lips slightly I thrusted my tongue into her mouth as my right hand played with her breast and my left hand holding the back of her head, pushing her closer to me, and she moaned into my mouth, her hands circling around my neck. "Erina... I can't hold back anymore." I whispered, blowing hot breaths on her ear causing shivers to run down her spine.

"I-it's okay, I'm ready." She said looking at me with lustful eyes, biting her bottom lip, and I looked at her unconvinced and she kissed me, but this kiss was tender and passionate, as she exchanged our positions. Now she was on top, sitting on my stomach as her hands held the rim of my shirt and she stripped me off of it. Her hands now tracing up and down my torso, her hands playing with my not so amazing abs, as she bit down hard on my neck and then sucking and licking it leaving a very noticeable hickey, and then kissing it, kissing down to my abdomen as she fumbled with the rim of my pants and pulled it down, as she now saw the bulge on my boxers, and bit her bottom lip as she pulled down my boxers as well, my boner springing out, and she gulped, as she hesitantly kissed the tip, and began to lick up and down my shaft, as she positioned her mouth at took it all in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down giving me a deep throat felattio.

"Ugh... That feels good Erina..." I grunted as I sat up, and pulled her lower body, rotating her, and I laid back down, now her pussy directly above me, and I leaned forward and licked it.

"Ah... Souma, not... Hyan... Now..." She moaned out, and released my dick from her mouth, and her body quivering, as I licked her pussy again, licking off the pre-cum leaking out, but soon she regained her composure and started sucking again, bobbing her head up and down faster this time, her tounge swirling on my shaft ferociously. Me not wanting to loose pinched her clit and licked deeper. "Souma, I-I'm going to CUM!" She exclaimed as I felt my orgasm nearing too.

"Me too Erina don't stop!" I said and she proceeded back to her activities and we came together and she took all my cum in her mouth swallowing it, as some leaked out the side of her mouth, and I licked her pussy again, cleaning it off. "Erina, look at me." I commanded, and she did, and I grabbed her ass. "I'm going to put it in." I said and she hesitantly nodded, biting her lip.

"Be gentle." She said and I nodded as I positioned now again my hard shaft under her womanhood and I pushed her down as I thrusted up, entering all the way, with slight resistance. "AHHHH!" I heard her scream, but it was so loud, and that was when I opened my eyes, waking up from my dream, and I looked to my side to see a sweating Erina, punching and kicking, as she sleep talked. "Stay away from me!" She shouted and I tried to grab her shoulders and managed to, after getting hit on the face by a swing of her fist and kicked in the stomach by her foot.

"ERINA WAKE UP! ERINA IT'S ME!" I shouted shaking her ferociously and she stopped as amethyst eyes were now looking straight into mine, tears were running down her face, and she hugged me immediately, crying on my shoulder and I pet her head, combing my fingers through her long blonde locks. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay... I'm here." I whispered as I separated from her and looked at her face kissing her forehead, and it seemed to distract her, as now she was blushing, although tears were still evident in her eyes. "You okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"It was just a nightmare." She replied, and I stared at her skeptically.

"If it was just a nightmare, you wouldn't be crying, talking, and fighting in your sleep." I said emphasizing the just and she pouted.

"You'll know in some other time." She said and I sighed in defeat, it is useless anyway, and I didn't want to pry into her life more then I should.

"Okay, it's still 02.00 am let's get back to sleep." I suggested and she shook her head. "Okay, then let's go downstairs." I improvised.

"No, you enjoy your sleep. I'll join you later on." She denied, and this time it was my turn to shake my head.

"Not in your wildest dreams Erina, I'll stay awake with you." I said and she pouted, as I flicked her forehead with a finger lightly. "Let's go downstairs." I suggested and Erina nodded, so I stood up and exited the room and went downstairs, entering the kitchen and Erina was right behind me. "Want some tea?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, that would be the most delightful." She said and I couldn't help but chuckle, and she raised a brow. "What?" She asked.

"You talk as if you're a judge." I chuckled and she pouted again as she sat down on a stool, and I turned on the stove and boiled a kettle full of water and I walked towards her pinching her cheeks.

"No, I'm just being nice." She said and I giggled covering my mouth.

"So actually you're not?" I teased which earned me a playful slap on the arm.

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment." She said, and I chuckled.

"So you like being in the moment with me." I teased, air quoting the word moment and she glared at me.

"One more time and you'll be sent flying across the room Souma." She warned me and I lifted my arms in the air, surrendering.

"Sorry, sorry, you're just too cute when you pout." I said and she blushed furiously all the anger exchanged into embarassment.

"J-just make m-me tea." She said stuttering and I chuckled, as I walked away and open the cupboard pulling out chrysanthemum flowers, picking about 30 of them and brew them in a pot filled with water, to remove any debris on the flower and strained them and placed it in the teapot, and turned off the stove, and poured boiling water into the teapot, then steeped it for 6 minutes to get the aroma and taste out of the chrysanthemum flowers. I pulled out two tea cups, two small plates and two tea spoons and placed them on the counter near Erina, as I poured the tea.

"There you go, good old chrysanthemum tea." I said as I took a sip out of my cup. "Ouch, that's hot!" I exclaimed and set my cup down, and heard Erina giggle and I followed with a chuckle. "Here, if you want to add some extra sweetness." I said as I gave her a jar of honey.

"Thank you, Souma. I really aprreciate what you're doing for me." She said as she smiled slightly, taking a tea spoon of honey and stirring them into the tea.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I said as I gave her a grin and for some reason her smile faded, and I raised a brow, as she seems to be deep in thought. "You alright Erina?" I asked to get no response.

 **Erina's POV**

'I wonder if he'll be back just like in my dream before.' I thought as I cleared my throat and looked at the red headed boy in front of me. "It's nothing, I'm okay, just remembered I have to text Hisako tomorrow." I lied as I picked up the tea cup and blew it, and took a sip.

"You're bad at lying Erina." He said and I flinched and gulped looking at him, as he stared at me, but this stare wasn't a look of concern, it was plain cold, his gaze looking right through me. "But, I won't pry into it." He continued and I exhaled a long breath that I unconciously inhaled.

 **Souma's POV**

'She's hiding a lot of things from me, but I only knew her for three days, so I'll back off for now.' I thought, as I drank my tea.

"Souma." She called for me as she walked up to me, and I hummed in response. "Take that cold stare off your face, it's scary." She said as she tip toed and kissed me on the cheek.

"D-did you just?!" I was in shock. 'Is this the real Erina?!' I thought as my eyes widened looking at the blonde bombshell who is looking right at me. 'I know she's actually clingy, but that was a different situation.' I thought again.

"Yes, I did. Take that as a token of gratitude for everything you've done for me." She said as I regained my composure clearing my throat, a slight blush still crept on my face, but I had a smile on my face and so did she, and we were staring at each other, as if we're the only person in the universe, and our faces were inching closer and closer.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked from the door, I looked at the door to find my dad in his jacket with a bag in hand.

"No, are you leaving already?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it is 03.00 am and my flight is on 04.30 am, I should get going to the airport soon, the taxi should be here soon." He said and I nodded in understanding, well he is a busy man, being an international chef and all, and a honk of a car horn startled us all. "Oh just in time, I'll be going now sport, oh is that tea? Let me have some." He said as he walked towards the counter and I poured him a cup and he drank it quickly. "Ah that feels great, see ya." He said as he walked out the front door leaving us both alone again.

"Now that's ruining the moment." I chuckled as I looked at her and she giggled in response. "Come on, let's finish up and get back to sleep." I suggested and she nodded, we cleaned up and now we were both in my room again, laying down on the bed side by side. "Okay well my eyes are getting heavy, good night, oh wait good morning." I said and she giggled, as she circled her arms around my waist again and her head resting on my chest.

"Good morning." She said and we both closed our eyes, letting sleep take over us once again.

 **So there you go guys, another chapter, take it as a token of appreciation from me, and now I have a very important question for you guys, and it is very important that you answer it.**

 **Do you want them to start a relationship before school starts or after?**

 **That's the only question, leave your answers in the comments or PM me. That's all guys, see you in another chapter. Author Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

As the light illuminated inside the open window and the breeze blew the curtains, flailing like waves in a perfect symphony, two teenage chefs were still enjoying their nap, until...

"Ugh... I need to pee." Souma groaned as his eyes opened, looking at the ceiling of the room, he tried to get up but to no avail, as a certain blonde was still sleeping on top of him, restraining his movements to a minimum. "Erina... wake up I need to go to the bathroom, it's urgent." He said as he patted the poor blonde's head, as she grunted, rolling to the side, releasing her grip from him, to give him space to move, as the red headed chef stood up, and the warmth she once had left her in an instance.

"Come back once you're done..." Erina muttered as she hugged the pillow, shutting her eyes trying to fall back to dreamland, and Souma chuckled as he exited the room walking right headed to the bathroom. After a few seconds the sound of flushing could be heard and the door opened again creakily as Souma entered, and Erina opened her eyes as she looked at him climbing back on the bed, going under the covers.

"We better get up soon, it's already 09.00 am." Souma said once he faced Erina and she pouted as she heard the most hated words in the morning "get up."

"But I just want to go back to sleep..." She whined as she tried to hug Souma but he dodged and she pouted.

"No, we need to buy some groceries, and eat breakfast." Souma said firmly and she groaned as she pulled the covers off of Souma and covered her face, and Souma sat up staring at the form of the blonde who is laying down on top his bed beside him. "Come on Erina, or I'll leave you behind." Souma said, shaking to what he assumed was her shoulders.

"Fine, leave then, I'll just go home." Muffled sounds of Erina was heard and Souma frowned.

"Hey come on, you're really playing that game with me right now?" He said as he shook her again.

"You started it!" She exclaimed as she poked her head out and went back into the covers.

"Come on, or I'll make you." Souma warned and Erina threw the covers off of her as it fell to the ground and she glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." She taunted with a glare, and Souma smirked as purple and yellow electricity clashed from their gaze.

"Oh yes I would." He said with a smirk as he moved and trapped Erina beneath him and held both of her hands on top of her head.

"Hey what are you- Hahaha n-no stop S-souma~ ahahah, No~ s-stop right n-now, haha!" Souma interrupted as she tried to talk by tickling her on the sides and around her stomach and she struggled trying to get her hands free, but he was too strong for her. "Souma stop, hahaha, no s-stop, I'm gonna pee~ haha, I'm serious, hahaha, No~!" She screamed as the bed sheets were now wet and so was Erina's night gown, and Erina cried and Souma immediately released her hands, as Erina immediately covered her face with her hands.

"H-hey Erina..." He said nervously and he had a guilty look on his face as he leaned down trying to remove her hands.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed as she kicked Souma on the balls and he fell down to the side, and Erina ran into the bathroom locking the door immediately, as Souma was laying on his side enduring the pain as he tried to stand up.

"Ow... I might have to go to the hospital for this... Ugh..." Souma grunted as he stood up, and walked to the bathroom door. "Hey Erina, I'm sorry, can you open the door?" He apologised as he knocked on the door but got no reply, instead he heard sniffles coming from the other side. 'I messed up bad.' He thought as he scratched the back of his head, sitting down, his back leaning against the door, and he waited for an hour when the door finally swung open and he fell to the ground, and he immediately sat up as he saw the hard cold gaze from Erina. "Hey Eri-"

"Don't talk to me." She cut his sentence as she walked past him and he stood up following her.

"But Erin-" He was cut short again with the slam of the door to the guestroom, and he sighed, once again sitting down, the only difference is that he leaned on the wall, shuffling sounds were heard from inside the room and heard the sound of her dialing a number.

"Yes... Pick me up... Okay thanks... Yes, all is good... Nothing happened I swear... Bye." He heard Erina said as she was in a call with someone.

'She's leaving?! No, I need to fix this first!' Souma thought as he stood up and dusted off his clothes, as he immediately ran to his room and changed his clothes, once he was done, he walked out of his room to see Erina fully dressed holding her suitcase. "Where are you going?" He asked only to be ignored when she descended the stairs. "Hey, stop." He said as he followed her and grabbed her wrist causing her to stop dead on her tracks and glare at him.

"I'm going home, get your hands off me." She said and Souma being the brave or plain stupid man he is snatched the suitcase from her hands. "Hey, give that back!" She scolded and Souma shook his head.

"You're not going home, you're going with me." He said as he went upstairs and threw her suitcase in his room, and locked the door.

"Whatever, I'll just buy them again." She said as she walked down the stairs.

"Erina, come on, we can talk about this." He said as he followed her down holding her shoulder spinning her body around to face him.

"There is nothing to talk about, I am going home." She said and the sound of a honk of a car was heard outside, and Souma rushed past her and got to the front door first as he locked it from outside. "OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" She shouted as she banged the door with her fists.

"No." Souma replied, and he turned around as he walked to the black car, and he peeked inside and saw Nakiri Senzaemon, he knocked on the window and it reeled down.

"Well look who it is, isn't it Yukihira Souma. Seems like to me there was some complication." The elder Nakiri said as he had a slight smile on his face.

"Um... yeah...about that... I need some time." Souma said as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"All is fine with me young boy, my only question is if you can handle it. Nakiri women tend to be agressive in this type of situations." The headmaster said as he casted a big grin at Souma, and the door of the diner rattled violently as if there was an earthquake.

"I can see that... I think I can handle it..." Souma hesitantly said as he glanced at rattling door.

"Well then, good luck. Oh and a little advice, don't look straight into her eyes, you'll freeze. Then I must get going, bye." The headmaster said as he leaned closer to Souma and bid his farewell as he rolled the window up, and the car left.

"Ok... Now to deal with the beast..." Souma talked to himself as he walked back to his house, scratching the back of his head, as he unlocked the door, it swung open faster than a rocket and Souma was taken by surprise when a hand pulled him in and threw him to the floor, as the door was closed shut again.

"What did you do?" He heard Erina's voice ask with a low voice and he gulped as Erina was standing in front of him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She shouted as she gripped his collar and shook him violently.

'I'm gonna get sick.' Souma thought as he was getting dizzy,and his hands gripped on Erina's wrists trying to escape her hold on him when Erina choked him. "Erina... Need air, air... You're killing me." He choked out, his face was blue as he tapped on her wrists, and Erina let go, as Souma coughed gasping for air.

"YOU'RE FUCKING UNBELIEVEABLE YUKIHIRA!" She shouted and Souma stood up, moving away from her incase if there was another death grip incoming.

'Back to the last name basis huh.' He thought as he gulped noticing the dark aura surrounding the blonde. "L-look Erina, how about w-we go somewhere." He nervously suggested as Erina gave him a soul stabbing glare. 'Don't look directly at her eyes.' He thought as he averted his gaze.

"Tch, fine I don't have a choice anyway." She said with venom as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"O-ok, let's go." Souma said as he tried to hold Erina's hand only for his hand to be slapped away.

"As if Yukihira." She said with a cold tone and he sighed in defeat as he walked out the door, and Erina followed. They had already walked for 30 minutes and Erina was getting impatient. "Where are goinf Yukihira?" She asked, the cold stone still evident and Souma glanced at her.

"To go eat." He replied shortly and all of a sudden Souma's right hand was grabbed by someone.

"Hello, Souma-kun." Souma glanced to his right to see Mayumi standing between him and Erina, holding his hand.

"A-ah, Mayumi-chan, hi." He nervously greeted as he glanced at Erina who was silently glaring at the two. 'Wait this is my chance.' Souma thought as he cleared his throat. "What are you doing here, Mayumi?" He asked his brown haired friend with a grin, and said girl smiled at his cheerfulness.

"Oh I was just strolling around when I saw you and Nakiri-san walking, so I decided to approach you guys." Mayumi said as she kept her hold on Souma's hand as she turned her attention to Erina who was still glaring at Souma's and Mayumi's connected hands. "Is everything okay Nakiri-san?" Mayumi asked with a curious look.

"It's nothing, nevermind me." Erina said with slight jealousy as Souma smirked and Mayumi felt uneasy.

"Well nice meeting you two, I should go now. Bye." Mayumi said as she felt the eeriness in the air and let go of Souma's hand as she said her farewell and left.

"You scared her Erina." Souma said as he looked at Erina who is looking straight on the road.

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry." She said ignoring Souma, forgetting to use her cold tone and Souma smiled a little.

'Well it's progress.' He thought preventing a grin from forming. "It's just around this corner." He said keeping his composure as he walked ahead of the Nakiri princess and opened the door to a classical looking cafe, and Erina entered as Souma followed her in, and sat on an available table, as the waiter came and gave them the menu.

"This is all Indonesian cuisine Yukihira." She said her cold tone returning as she stared at the smiling red headed chef sitting in front of her.

"Yep, I always wanted to try it." He said and Erina sighed as she shook her head.

"May I take your order?" The waiter came with a notepad and both of them nodded.

"I'll have the rice with beef r-rendang." She ordered and the waiter wrote it down on the notepad.

"And I'll have the ke-ketoprak." Souma ordered and the waiter wrote it down as well.

"And as for your drinks?" The waiter asked and they both turned their attention back to the menu.

"I'll be having orange juice." Erina said and the waiter nodded as he wrote it down.

"And as for me, I'll be having milk soda." Souma said and the waiter wrote it down. "That's all." Souma said and the waiter nodded.

"Your orders will be ready in 15 minutes." The waiter said as he walked away.

"So... What do you wanna do after this?" Souma asked as he looked at Erina, fumbling with his fingers.

"I don't know, isn't this all your plan?" Erina asked back with sass and Souma sighed as he nodded. The rest of the time, they were silent, only glances were exchanged, as they waited for their food.

"Here are yourz orders." The waiter came as he placed their food and drinks on the table. "Enjoy." He said and left.

"This looks sort of messy." Souma commented as he dig through his plate of food with his spoon. There are mie-hun which is white and thin, lontong which is rice cakes, peanut sauce, and kerupuk which is basically chips, and there was siomay as well.

"Mine is plain rice and meat with sauce, and by the looks of it, it's spicy." Erina commented as she looked on her plate, really not needing to observe it, and she took a bite, tasting the intense flavour of the combinations of spices inside, later a wave of coconut milk splashed through. "It tastes unique, no wonder the Indonesians love this dish so much." Erina commented as she took another bite.

"Woah, my combination of food is actually good. Although you really can't explain it since what's complimenting the whole dish is the peanut sauce." Souma commented, as he glanced at Erina, who was enjoying her dish. "Hey Erina, wanna exchange?" Souma asked and Erina stopped eating staring at him, and Souma flinched. "I mean, it's okay if you don-" Souma was cut off when Erina pushed her plate towards him, and in response Souma pushed his plate to her, and they took a bite of the dish.

"I get what you mean." Erina said as she took a glance at Souma shortly.

"Woah, this meat is tender and the sauce is really complimenting it well." Souma said. "But it needs more kick to it." Souma commented "Aha!" He exclaimed as he took a small pot of chilli. "Be...belacan?" Souma read out the label as he shrugged and took a small spoon and put it on the side of the plate. 'Might as well try.' He thought as he took a quarter of a spoon of it. "Woah, that's spicy!" He exclaimed, and caught Erina's attention.

"You're over exaggerating, it can't be that bad." Erina said as she took a spoon full of the chilli and she coughed. "Ah... my mouth is burning!" She said as she took a drink and finished her glass of orange juice. "Ah... my lips are still trembling." She said as she breathed in and out.

"Here." Souma gave her his glass of milk soda which she gladly accepted and drunk half of it.

"Thanks." She said as she calmed down, setting aside the chilli away from her as she ate.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Souma asked innocently and Erina glared at him.

"Not in the slightest." Erina scoffed and Souma sighed as they finished eating and paid the bill before exiting.

"Kay, I think we would need to go by car on this one." Souma said as Erina looked at him with a deadpan.

"Can't you pick a spot which could be reachable and sensible by walking?" Erina asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm trying my best here, I'm doing all of this for you." Souma said as he set his location and ordered an uber.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't such an idiot in the first place." Erina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, what do you exactly want?" Souma asked as he canceled his order and looked at her in the eyes.

"I want to go home alright, I need time to think." Erina said as she paced back and forth ruffling her head.

"WHAT IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT?!" Souma shouted as he took a hold of Erina's shoulder.

"ALL OF THIS! US! YOU SAY WE ARE FRIENDS, BUT FRIENDS DON'T KISS EACH OTHER ON THE CHEEK OR THE FOREHEAD! THEY DON'T CUDDLE! HECK THEY DON'T SLEEP ON THE SAME BED! THEY DON'T SEEK FOR AFFECTION! THEY DON'T GET JEALOUS! THEY DON'T GET ANGRY AT EACH OTHER BECAUSE OF A SIMPLE ACCIDENT!" Erina shouted tears now welling up in her eyes as she panted, and Souma was stunned letting go of Erina. "You understand now Souma? What are we?" Erina asked as tears began to fall.

"Sorry, I thought all of this was because of what happened this morning." Souma said in a low voice as he looked down to the ground.

"Alright it did started from this morning, but actually I already forgave you long ago, I couldn't care less about it." Erina said and Souma looked at her giving her the utmost attention. "When I was in the bathroom I thought, why are you doing this, are you playing with my feelings, are you doing it on purpose, then I started thinking of the last few days, we've seen each other naked, we slept together, we cuddled, we showed affection and care, so I decided to keep myself away from you, I tried to go home, but you stopped me, I felt warm but I didn't want to have this relationship that has no destination at all, I acted cold to you, I called you by your last name trying to forget about you, when I saw you holding hands with Kurase, I was jealous alright, I couldn't help but felt that there was something missing, and that is you. All of what happened this morning was merely an act Souma. Look I know you're trying all your best, and you tried and tried, but all this time it has been a rollercoaster ride. You make me happy, then there's always something happening after that, and I can't help but think you're doing it on purpose." Erina said as tears were flowing out of her eyes and Souma walked up to her as he pulled her into a sudden imbrace.

"Erina... I know how you feel, I maybe not as good in words, but I felt the same way. I always thought about how you were clingy then you're distant, you keep secrets away from me. Erina, I may not know what we are, but how about we find it out together." Souma said slowly as he stroked her back, and he separated from her staring into her eyes and so did she.

"I need a certain commitment from you, to know that you're there." Erina said as she stared into Souma's golden orbs.

"Then how about this." Souma said as he closed his eyes and leaned in closer to her face cutting of any distance between them as their lips melded with each other, and Erina whimpered closing her eyes, as she felt Souma's lips on hers. When they separated both of them were panting gasping for air.

"People are looking Souma..." Erina said flustered and Souma chuckled as he rubbed her nose with his.

"So does this mean we are dating?" Souma asked and Erina shrugged in response.

"Maybe." She replied. "But if we are... then it's our little secret." She said as she got out of his embrace walking back to the direction of the diner.

"Where are you going?" Souma asked as he caught up to her, holding her hand, only for Erina to let go of his hand. "Wha-"

"Secret, and I'm headed to the diner, both of us haven't had a shower yet, and I suppose you haven't cleaned your sheets." Erina said and Souma's eyes widened in realisation.

'It would stain right about now.' He thought as he scratched his head.

 **So there you go guys, If there are any questions about the chapter then go ahead and ask I'll answer them. Oh and I did this chapter using third person POV since some of you requested for it, now which do you guys prefer, first person or third person. Drop your answers in the comments or PM me. And also I would like to say my thanks since the story hit over 100 follows.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person POV**

"Jesus, how am I going to clean this." Souma sighed in frustration as he ruffled his hair, later taking off his bed sheets, which is stained yellow, to find that his matress is also stained, and he face palmed.

"Well you shouldn't have tickled me." Erina said shrugging leaning on the doorway. "Anyways I'm taking a bath." She said as she turned her back to Souma and walked in to the bathroom.

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna try to wash this off." Souma said as he walked to the laundry room, taking a brush, as he squatted on the floor, trying to wash off the stain of yellow on his bed sheets, which is working, quite a bit, as he rinsed it he could see the stain still there, but it's not as noticeable as before.

"SOUMA, CAN YOU HAND ME MY TOWEL!" He heard Erina's shout as he sighed and stood up, taking the towel from her suitcase and gave it to Erina. "Thank you." She said as he gave it to her and he nodded in response, and he walked into the laundry room taking a small bucket with soap water and the brush, and carried it to his bedroom, cleaning his matress, but he was not as lucky as he was with the bed sheets, and he sighed in defeat, noticing the stain isn't going away.

'Well let's just hope it doesn't smell.' He thought as he stood up taking his utilities back to the laundry room, as he took the bed sheets, and hanged the bed sheets on the roof, drying it off.

"Souma, I left the shower on for you." He heard Erina said from behind him as he twirled around, nodding at Erina who is using a bathrobe and a towel on top of her head.

"Thanks, I'll take a shower now." He said as he walked past Erina and went in the bathroom, leaving a pouting on the stairway.

'Where did that romantic Souma went?' Erina pouted as she walked back down the stairs, going into the guestroom, laying down on the bed as she stretched her arms and legs, as Souma walked in shirtless, water droplets dripping down from his hair, down to his collarbone, ruffling his hair with a towel, and she gulped and blushed, stunned at the sight in front of her.

"What?" Souma asked in confusion as he threw the towel on a chair and walked to the bed standing in front of Erina. "You sick?" Souma asked as he leaned down pressing their foreheads together and she blushed harder, if that was even possible.

"I-I'm f-fine..." She stuttered out looking away from him.

"You sure? You're face is all red." Souma said as he leaned closer, now one knee on the bed.

"S-stop Souma, Y-you're too close..." Erina muttered as she felt Souma's breath on her ear, and he nibbled on it.

"I know I am, but why are you blushing?" Souma chuckled as he backed away and Erina slapped him lightly on his arm.

"Why are you topless?" She retorted glaring at Souma who is chuckling to himself shaking his head.

"You've seen me naked before, how is this different?" He retorted back and Erina was silenced, and he patted her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I always blush in this types of situation." She said pouting crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you do, but this time it's different you weren't as flustered as you are now." Souma smirked as he raised both of his eyebrows, taunting her.

"It's different, we have something going on now, and it wasn't as sensual." Erina retorted with sass, and Souma chuckled.

"Oh, so you're telling me that now we have something going on, you have a sudden urge by looking at me bare~" Souma teased as Erina blushed looking away and Souma chuckled, plopping himself on top of Erina.

"H-hey, you're heavy!" Erina said blushing as she tried to slip away from Souma, but couldn't with the new found weight on top of her.

"Oh come on Erina, you don't see me complaining when I'm playing the big spoon." Souma said as he nuzzled Erina's stomach, causing the knot tying her bath robe to loosen a bit.

"Hey, that tickles, you're a boy, it's different and you're way heavier than me." Erina said as she pushed Souma's head away, but Souma changed his position, now perfectly aligned to her as his head was still on her stomach.

"Someone with an attitude and butt like yours, I beg to differ." Souma retorted and Erina blushed glaring at him, as Souma continued to nuzzle her stomach.

"Shut up you pervert, and what's wrong with my attitude?!" She exclaimed pulling Souma's head now facing him directly in the eyes, as Souma held his weight using his arms, both on each side of Erina's head.

"Nothing's wrong with your attitude, but you have spunk, plus you give one hell of a slap, you got a lot of strength." Souma said as he rubbed his nose with hers, and then slowly lying down on top of her.

"Hey, you're gonna crush me." Erina said struggling under him, and Souma countered, unbeknownst to him, his knee was pushing up her womanhood. "Hya...! Souma... your knee." Erina jolted and Souma gave her a confused look as he looked down, and his eyes widened.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" Souma apologised quickly and got off of her, as Erina sat up, holding her weight with her arms, as her bath robe slipped down to her waist, and both Erina's and Souma's eyes widened in surprise, and it was Souma's turn to blush as Erina quickly turned her body around fixing her attire.

"I-it's fine." Erina said as she faced a blushing Souma who still had his eyes wide, and Erina smirked at the sight of his boner, and cleared her throat. "So, is that a knife in your pocket, or are you happy to see me~?" Erina asked sensually as she crawled to him, letting out hot breaths up from his stomach up to his neck, her slender hands exploring his torso, as Souma gulped as he backed away more, and more until...

"Oof!" The sound went out of his mouth as he was now seated on the floor, rubbing his head, glaring at a laughing Erina on top of the bed.

"HAHAHA, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE, THAT'S MY PAYBA- AHHH!" Erina laughed but was interrupted as she was pushed down on to the bed with Souma pinning her, the towel on top of her head fell down, as her hair fluttered down.

"Let's see how you like it?" Souma smirked as he held both of her hands on top of her head, as he leaned down licking her neck.

"Hah...! Souma stop..." Erina gasped as she struggled at the wet sensation on her neck, and she felt Souma's finger trailing down from her chest to her stomach seperating the bath robe, revealing her bra slightly, as Souma took of her knot, opening her bath robe revealing her undergarments, and he held her hips kissing her stomach, as Erina squirmed her legs kicking furiously, and he trailed kisses from her stomach up to her neck, when he looked at Erina's flustered face, he smirked as he peck her cheek and let go of her, laughing as he laid down beside her.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LOOKED AT YOUR FACE!" Souma laughed as he held his stomach, and Erina sat up, once again fixing her attire, as she glared at the red headed chef.

"Not fair, you did it twice!" Erina exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest, turning her face away from him with a "Hmph!"

"Whatever, c'mere." Souma said as he stopped as he pulled Erina down, laying her down on his lap, as he sat up, playing with her hair. "You know we don't have any supplies of food right?" Souma asked changing the topic and Erina sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I know. That's why we will order food for dinner. There's no need for lunch we ate at like 13.00 pm." Erina said as she stared at the golden orbs above her that belonged to Souma, as she poked his cheek.

"Yeah, but what abou-" He was interrupted by the ringing sound of Erina's phone on the lamp table. Erina sat up and crawled to the table, and looked at the caller ID as she picked up and put it on loud speaker.

"ERINA-SAMA!" An exclaim from her purple haired aide, Arato Hisako startled both Erina and Souma.

"Yes, I'm here, tone your voice down. What is it?" Erina asked as she crawled back to Souma with her phone in her hand, as she sat down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"My apologies, I'm worried of your well being, it has been three days since you last texted me, and that was Monday, the day of the entrance exam, you asked about your schedule." Hisako said and Erina sweatdropped as Souma looked at her with a "I knew it" look, and she mouthed "I'll explain it later." and Souma nodded.

"Oh, well I'm fine, I'm being well taken care of." Erina said and there was a moment of silent.

"T-taken care of? By who?" Hisako asked and Erina widened her eyes, as she looked at Souma in panick who shrugged.

"Y-Yukihira S-souma..." Erina said her voice trailing of, as she bit the bottom of her lip.

"The transfer student?!" Hisako exclaimed in surprise, and Erina winced, as Souma covered his ear.

"Y-yes, I'll tell you all about it once I'm back." Erina said as she scratched her cheek with a finger, although she knows Hisako can't see her.

"Ok." Hisako said in a calm tone and Erina sighed.

"I'm gonna hang up now, bye." Erina said as she ended the call, locking her phone as she put it aside.

"So Erina, last time when you had a nightmare you said that you were thinking of texting her, now if I heard it correctly, she said you haven't contacted her in three days, now tell me, what were you thinking about." Souma said in a dissapointed tone as he crossed his arms, and Erina gulped.

"I forgot...?" Erina said shrugging her shoulders nervously and Souma looked at her, displeased and she flinched. "O-ok, it was about the nightmare." She said sighing in defeat.

"Which is?" Souma asked raising a brow.

"About my father, he trained me in my cooking when I was little, it traumatised me." Erina said in a low voice as she fumbled with her fingers.

"By train, you mean abuse?" Souma asked nonchalantly and Erina froze and she nodded hesitantly, but soon calmed down as she felt a warm hand petting her head. "You know, my dad told me, that to make my cooking great, I need to find a woman who I want to dedicate all my cooking to. Maybe I've found the one." Souma said as he petted her head, playing with her hair, as Erina listened carefully to his words, and she nodded silently as Souma pulled her into a hug.

"We should order dinner soon, it's 18.00 pm." Erina said, smiling to herself with Souma's word carved into her mind.

"Yeah, we probably should and then we will cuddle just like how you wanted this morning." Souma said as he patted her head, separating from her as he tapped her nose lightly using a finger with a "Boop."

'There's the romantic Souma.' Erina thought to herself as she smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she have found her saviour.

 **So this is the new chapter. Sorry if I was late on updating, I was busy the whole day, and only had time at night. So a couple of announcements. For the people that are commenting at the 8th chapter for your answers, well I'm sorry to declare that you're too late, since the voting has been closed, and I will be continuing the story in Third Person POV, since most of you voted for it, and thanks a bunch, your support has been wonderful, and we reached 100 likes!**

 **That's all, See you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

Souma woke up by getting the air knocked out of him, as he felt pain on his stomach, and he glanced down to see Erina's foot on his stomach, he groaned as he lifted her leg off him and sat up, stretching his body, and he sighed in content as he stood up, walking out the door, glancing at a peacefully sleeping Erina, on top of the bed.

'Better make breakfast.' He thought as he descended down the stairs, and entering the kitchen, opening the fridge to see it is empty. 'Oh yeah, we ran out...' He thought scratching the back of his head, shutting the fridge door, as he ascended up the stairs, and walked in to the guestroom, to see Erina awake, sitting up on the bed yawning, as she stretched her body, and rubbed her eyes. "Oh you're awake." Souma said as he wakled up to Erina ruffling her bed hair.

"Well you left me alone, so I woke up." Erina pouted, and Souma chuckled patting the top of her head.

"I would've stayed if I didn't get a round house kick on my stomach as I was sleeping." Souma said as he pulled Erina's hand, standing her up.

"Well sorry, Mr. I sleep like a corpse, at least I don't snore." Erina said and Souma chuckled pinching her cheeks.

"I don't snore." Souma said crossing his arms.

"I didn't say you did, I was just saying." Erina shrugged, and her stomach growled, and her eyes widened as she blushed.

"Someone's hungry." Souma said giggling as he covered his mouth with a hand, and Erina slapped his arm playfully.

"What's for breakfast?" Erina asked and Souma shook his head.

"If you want breakfast, then we gotta go grocery shopping, or eat out." Souma said and Erina sighed.

"Isn't there anything left?" Erina asked and Souma shook his head signalling a "No."

"Unless, you want strawberry ice cream for breakfast." Souma said shrugging and Erina groaned in annoyance.

"Hmmm, how about we go to the mansion?" Erina asked, as he looked up to him, clearly seeing the height difference between them.

"Well if you want to, we could." Souma shrugged and Erina nodded, as she swiftly grabbed her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Hisako, send a car to pick me up... Yes... Thank you." Erina said as the receiver picked up, it was a quick conversation. "Come on then, get ready and wash up." Erina said as she did a shoo motion at Souma and he chuckled, nodding his head, grabbing his towel from the chair and walked heading to his bedroom, grabbing some clothes,as he took it into the bathroom,closing the door, brushing his teeth, and taking a quick bath, as he was putting on his clothes, Erina entered with a towel and a change of clothes, and Souma froze but soon calmed down as to see Erina who didn't mind as she brushed her teeth, and Souma finished up.

"Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs." Souma said as he patted her head, walking past her, and Erina nodded, as of not being able to speak at the moment. When she was finished she closed the door and took off her clothes, quickly taking a shower, once she was done she dried herself off, and put on her clothes and began to use the hairdryer to dry her long blonde hair faster, when her hair was dry, she turned off the hairdryer and plugged it out, as she walked down the stairs.

"How do I look?" Erina asked as she saw Souma sitting on a stool, playing on his phone, and Souma turned attention to her as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Looks good, not taking your suitcase?" He asked and Erina shook her head walking up to him sitting on the stool beside him.

"You kicking me out?" She asked feigning hurt and Souma chuckled, shaking his head, as he turned his body to her direction.

"No, I'm not, I was just wondering since you are going home." Souma chuckled, shrugging as Erina nodded.

"Well, I already have clothes there, plus if I ever decide to stay the night here, I won't have to pack anymore." She said shrugging and Souma nodded, and they heard the sound of a car honk from outside, as they both stood up and Souma swiftly took the keys, as he unlocked the front door, opening it for Erina.

"Erina-sama, it's good to see you again!" An exclaim from the pink haired girl in the backseat of the car caused Erina to jump as she exited the diner.

"Oh, it's you Hisako, nice to see you too." Erina said as she walked to the car, getting in as she left the door of the car open, waiting for Souma who is locking his door.

"Oh Erina-sama, I thought you were coming home alone." Hisako said as she gave Erina a glance of curiosity, to which Erina shook her head.

"He's coming with, I owe him." Erina lied as Souma entered the car sitting beside Erina, as she and Hisako scooted over, making space for him.

"Ah... Arato Hishoko was it? I'm Yukihira Souma, although I believe we have already met before." Souma greeted, as he shut the car door, casting a grin to her.

"It's HISAKO not Hishoko! You're just like Alice-sama!" Hisako exclaimed as she crossed her arms facing away from him, and Souma chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah sure, anyways off to the mansion!" Souma exclaimed as the car drove, making their way to the mansion, passing by shops and houses in the district.

"So Erina-sama, what have you been doing?" Hisako cleared her throat, and asked, as Erina's eyes widened.

"Ummm... H-how sh-should I put i-it..." Erina stuttered out nervously as she nudged Souma on the side asking for assistance.

"Wha- Hey hey, stop that, ouch!" Souma whined and yelped when the nudges turned into a full force pinch on his side.

"What did we do, Souma?" Erina asked emphasizing his name and he looked at her with a confused look, raising a brow.

"What do you mean what, we chatted, cudd- Would you quit it already!" Souma exclaimed as he was interrupted by another hard pinch, and Erina looked at him, as she gripped his collar.

"Help me! Not expose me!" She whispered harshly into his ear, and Souma finally got the message as he gave her an "Oooohhh..." and nodded his head.

"Um... excuse me for interrupting Erina-sama, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop on what you said, what do you mean expose?" Hisako asked, clearly her curiosity got the best of her, as she casted a curious glance at the two.

"Tell her." Souma whispered to Erina's ear and she hesitantly nodded and faced her aide.

"Well... let's j-just say, we did something on my shoujo manga..." Erina said nervously as her voice trailed off, and Hisako's eyes widened.

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!" Hisako shouted and Erina flinched, covering her ears.

"Ye- WAIT WHAT?! NO! NOT THAT! WE JUST DATE-!" Erina covered her mouth as she realised what she said, and Hisako was shocked, with a mixture of relief as she was speechless.

"Hey girls, girls, could we continue this later, we've arrived and I am really hungry right now." Souma interrupted the two girls as his stomach growled, and the car entered the gates of Tootsuki, arriving shortly at the Nakiri mansion. "WE'RE HERE!" Souma exclaimed as he got out of the car stretching his arms.

"Oh Souma-kun, what are you doing here?" The sound of Alice that popped beside Souma caught him off guard as he jumped, and Ryo raising his hand behind Alice.

"Oh, it's just you Alice-chan..." Souma said as he sighed in relief. "Well last time's feast sort of exterminated all my stock of food at home, so Erina suggested to go here." Souma said with a grin as Alice nodded, and they began to immerse in a conversation.

All the while with Erina and Hisako who stayed in the car...

"So... How long?" Hisako asked as she regained her composure.

"Since yesterday..." Erina said and Hisako was confused.

"Then what about the other days?" She asked nonchalantly as she tilted her head to the side.

"We hanged out, and got to know each other." Erina answered plainly and Hisako nodded in understanding.

"Oh well, ok... So is this a public or like a secret relationship?" Hisako asked and Erina scratched her cheek with a finger.

"It's a secret, but I feel it's not gonna stay a secret for too long." She said as she sweatdropped, remembering her error just a few minutes ago, and the fact that Souma as being Souma himself, didn't really help, and Hisako chuckled as she exited the car, along with Erina.

"How'd go?" Souma asked as he left Alice and walked behind Erina.

"She took it in quite well actually." Erina said a bit shocked herself, as they entered the mansion.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving." Souma said as he grabbed Erina's hand, dragging her to the kitchen, as he speedwalked.

"H-hey slow down, I'm gonna die." She said and Souma stopped dead in his tracks holding back a laugh.

"Really Erina? Die? That's too over exaggerated Erina." Souma chuckled and Erina pouted like a 5 year old.

"Well still it would hurt if I fell." She said and Souma patted her head.

"If you fall, I'll be your cushion." Souma said and Erina giggled as they proceeded on walking to the kitchen.

"Can they even be more obvious, I mean look at that Ryo-kun!" Alice whispered in a hushed tone, walking a few meters behind the couple, as Ryo looked at her in confusion

"What do you mean ojou?" He asked in a monotonous voice.

"MOU!" Alice whined and pouted as she dragged Ryo by his collar, to god knows where.

"Did you hear that?" Erina asked Souma who shrugged. "I could swear I heard someone." Erina said and Souma shrugged again.

"I didn't hear a thing. Maybe it's just your imagination." He said and Erina pouted.

"Fine. Anyways, I'll be cooking today." Erina said as she picked her ingredients which is; eggs, salt, bacon, vinegad, lemon juice, cayenne, parsley, unsalted butter, butter, and bread.

"I'm guessing that's eggs benedict." Souma said and Erina nodded as she began to cook, first, she fried the bacon, in a medium heat, until it browns and crisps on both sides. Then she began to heat water, and she added vinegar in, as she lifted off the stove, and placed it back again, turning it into a low heat, simmering it, and began to make her sauce as she melted the unsalted butter, she turned her attention to the eggs as she cracked the eggs and separated the yolks, putting it into a blender, along with lemon juice, and some salt, as she blended it, when the colour changed, she poured the melted unsalted butter as it kept on blending, and she continued by poaching eggs, as she cracked them and slipped them into a bowl, and placing them on the water before, and left it for a few minutes, as she begun to toast the bread. Once all are done, she assembled the eggs benedict.

"Here's your portion, and here is mine." She said as she served it to me, and I said my thanks as I ate, sighing in content getting my stomach filled.

"What do you think?" Erina asked and Souma glanced at her.

"It's delicious, or is it the fact that I'm hungry." He teased and Erina pouted as she slapped Souma lightly on the shoulder.

"Well now that we've eaten what should we do?" Erina asked and Souma thought about it for a while, then he snapped his fingers, and Erina tilted her head looking at a grinning Souma.

"Let's go to an amusement park!" He exclaimed as he stood up making a celebration pose, and Erina shook her head, smiling to herself looking at her childish boyfriend.

 **So there's the chapter guys, sorry I was late again, I was helping with the preparation for New Year. Well hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please, do ask if there are any confusion.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"I wanna ride the ferris wheel, wait no, I wanna ride the roller coaster, oooh there's the teacups!" Alice exclaimed as the gang walked together, entering the amusement park after handing their tickets.

"How did she join us here again?" Erina asked aloud as she face palmed, and Souma chuckled walking beside her.

"Well, you see..." Alice turned around facing Erina as she had her hands on her hips.

Flashback~

"Let's go to an amusement park!" Souma exclaimed as he stood up making a celebration pose, all the while Alice was peeking from the doorway, with mischievous smile plastered on her face.

'Oho~ so they're going to the amusement park... Maybe I'll give Erina some private time with him... Nah... It wouldn't be fun~' Alice thought, and she searched for Ryo, skipping along the hallway.

"Ah, Ojou... let's have a cooking match." Ryo said in a monotonous voice, when she saw Alice entering his bedroom and Alice frowned, but changed into a smile quickly.

"I have a better idea, let's go to the amusement park!" She said joyfully as she ran to him, pulling his arm.

"For what?" He asked and Alice gave him a grin.

"To follow Erina of course!" Alice said as she began to run dragging Ryo with her.

'Ah... should've known.' Ryo thought as he began to run too, not wanting to fall and faceplant on the floor.

Back to the present

"And then we got into a car and waited for you guys and we followed!" Alice exclaimed as if she has won a trophy, and Erina frowned.

"Well, more people the merrier they say." Souma shrugged, and Ryo nodded in silent agreement.

'Sometimes he's romantic sometimes he is not, keep calm Erina, deep breaths.' Erina thought to herself as she took deep breaths, calming down her nerves. "So, let's split in two groups, me and Souma, Alice and Ryo." Erina said holding back from pulling Souma away from the group, but Alice with her usual mischievous self, had other plans.

"Ohoo~ already on the first name basis I see my dear cousin." Alice teased, and Erina froze, as Alice giggled.

"W-what's wrong w-with calling a f-friend using their a-actual name?" Erina stuttered out and Alice giggled seeing the sudden outburst of her blonde haired cousin.

"Oh, isn't it more than that~?" Alice teased again, and Erina blushed.

"N-no! Why are you so persistent?!" She exclaimed and the two Nakiri princesses begin to quarrel, Erina being the one giving comments and retorts, as Alice was enjoying herself playing with Erina, and Souma backed away, not wanting to get involved, as he neared Ryo, who was just staring at the two cousins.

"Is it always like this?" Souma asked, when he was beside Ryo.

"Pretty much." Ryo answered in his usual monotonous tone with a straight face, shrugging a little.

"Well... Anyways, we should go and ride something." Souma said as he walked up to the two Nakiri cousins as he pulled them both by the arms.

"That's the spirit Souma-kun!" Alice exclaimed as she released Souma's grip on her arm. "Let's ride the rollercoaster!" She continued and ran to direction of the rollercoaster, and Ryo being the faithful aide he is chased after her.

"Come on Erina, we'll sit together it'll be fun!" Souma said with excitement, and Erina looked wearily at the tall rails.

"A-are we g-gonna be safe r-riding that?" Erina asked with worry and Souma looked at her confused.

"Have you never rode one before?" Souma asked her as he tilted his head, and she hesitantly shook her head.

"I have never actually been to an amusement park before..." She mumbled and Souma looked at her, and he chuckled.

"Well then let's make your first time here memorable!" He exclaimed as he ran, dragging her with him.

"W-wait Souma!" Erina scolded as she began to run as well keeping up with his pace, until they reached the line for the rollercoaster, which surprisingly isn't long at all, to see Alice and Ryo waving at them, well only Alice, Ryo just lifted his hand lazily.

"Ah you made it, I thought Erina would chicken out of this!" Alice said with her usual teasing tone as Erina had a tick mark on her head.

"Please, a thing like a rollercoaster could never scare me, the God's Tongue!" Erina retorted feeling her sense of pride being bothered, as she flipped her hair.

'What a liar...' Souma thought, chuckling to himself, as the line moved and now they were in front of the line.

"Oh the next one is already our turn!" Alice exclaimed as she hopped up and down on her place.

"Seems like it." Ryo shrugged, as he glanced at his giddy white haired friend, and shook his head.

"I get the front!" Souma exclaimed, and Alice immediately spun her body, facing him directly.

"No fair, me and Ryo will get the fro- Wait will you be sitting with Erina?" Alice asked with a mischievous smile.

"Of course." Souma said nodding his head, and Alice's features brightened.

"Then I would be more than happy to let you sit at the front." Alice said with a grin, as Erina was silently glaring at her, and Ryo sighed, not having a say into this, neither does he care anyway.

"Oh look, it's our turn now!" Souma exclaimed as the rollercoaster cars arrived, and the employee let them pass as they ran to the front of the cars. "Come on Erina, have a seat." Souma invited as he patted the available space beside him, and Erina looked at him wearily, and then she took deep breaths, and decided her resolve, and sat beside him. "Better strap on the seatbelt Erina." Souma said as he strapped on his seatbelt.

"I'm beginning to regret my decision." Erina said as she strapped her seatbelt, and Souma chuckled.

"What's up Erina, scared?" The sound of Alice took the attention of Erina as she glanced behind her, seeing her white haired cousin smiling.

"No I'm n-" Erina was interrupted by the safety bars of the cars descended, trapping them in the car, and the car began to move.

"Oooh, it's starting!" Alice exlaimed as she shook Ryo's shoulders, and the poor black haired boy, sighed.

"I-it's getting quite up high...!" Erina stated in a quite troubled manner and Souma held her hand reassuring her.

"Just scream and let all your stress out Erina." Souma said as he released her hand, and Erina nodded, as they reached the peek, and Erina went wide eyed at the height.

"Oh my go- AAAHHHH!" She began to scream as the rollercoaster went in maximum speed down the rails, and up into a swirl, and Souma lifted his arms up laughing out loud, and Alice with all that confidence, actually screamed, and Ryo surprisingly, laughed, as they went into loops turning upside down and upright again. "This is insa- AAHHH!" Erina tried to speak but screamed again as they went into a swirl once again, and she gripped the bars and closed her eyes tightly.

When they have finally came to a stop, Souma, Ryo, and Alice got out of the cars and glanced at the blonde Nakiri who is pale, and Souma chuckled as he helped her get out of the car, when she got out, she couldn't feel her legs, and Souma supported her body, helping her stand up.

"You okay?" Souma asked, and Erina nodded as she straightened her back, and Souma let go and she walked by herself although she was kind of wobbly.

"That was fun and terrifying at the same time!" Alice exclaimed and Souma chuckled as he walked right beside Erina, and Ryo just glanced at his so called mistress.

"Well what do we ride next?" Souma asked and Erina had a shocked expression on her face.

'He wants to continue right after that?!' Erina thought in her mind, failing to comprehend, how he is not in the slightest affected by that experience.

"Tea cups?" Alice asked and Souma nodded, as Ryo shrugged, and Erina could just follow Souma and nod, not really knowing what tea cups is, well she does know, the item tea cup, but don't know the ride.

"Well let's go!" Souma exclaimed as he acted like a soldier marching his way to the direction of the ride.

"There it is." Ryo said in his usual monotonous voice pointing at the ride, and they began to walk faster, seeing that the line is once again, not crowded, maybe it's already even their turn. When they got their the ride came to a stop, and the employee let them through as they all got into a tea cup, and they put on their seatbelts, as they waited for the go signal from the announcer.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, let's all have some fun and spin around! On my count, 3... 2... 1... GO!" The announcer said, his voice booming through the megaphone as Souma spun the disk in the middle of them and they began to spin.

"Woohooo!" Souma exclaimed as they all laughed, including Erina, as they spin and spin, as fast as they can, and finally stopped when the timer ran out, and they took of their seatbelts and exited.

"That was...actually fun." Erina said with a soft smile, and Souma grinned as she brushed her tangled hair.

"Well tea cups is one of the relaxing rides." Alice said in a matter of factly tone, and Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Let's take a breather, and have some lunch." Souma said and the other 3 nodded their heads, as they walked to the direction of the food court. Once they reach there, they split into two groups, the usual Alice and Ryo, and none other than Souma and Erina. "Oooh look Erina, there's an okonomiyaki stand!" Souma exclaimed as he pulled her along with him, heading to the okonomiyako stand. "Ah... it smells so good!" He said in excitement and Erina giggled at his antics.

"Come on Souma, let's go around and look first, don't decide on the first thing you saw." Erina suggested tugging on the sleeve of his shirt, and he turned to her, nodding in agreemeng, as they walked side by side, going around.

"They sell hamburgers too!" He exclaimed as he spotted a stand with a big ass grill, and the chef flipping the patties.

"Hey Souma, can we try that?" Erina said as she stopped on her tracks grabbing Souma's sleeve, the other hand pointing to a stand, and Souma's head followed the direction of where she is pointing and saw a stand, with a colourful display of clouds in cones, and his mind clicked in.

"Oh, you want cotton candy?" Souma asked and Erina looked at him, tilting her head, and Souma chuckled as he walked ahead of her to the stand, and Erina followed behind him. "I'll have one large one please!" Souma exclaimed and the girl in the stand nodded as she started the machine, making the shape of what seemed like a flower with different colours, and gave it to Souma.

"That'll be 900 Yen." She said with a smile and Souma nodded as he gave her the money, and the girl said her thanks, as they left the stand, and Souma gave the cotton candy to Erina.

"It's huge, it covers my whole face!" Erina said holding the cotton candy in front of her face and Souma chuckled as he took out his phone.

"Hey Erina." Souma called out to Erina who is busy admiring the cotton candy, and Souma opened his camera as he smiled to the camera, and, Erina glanced at him and took a small bite out of it, as Souma took the photo, and Erina's eyes widened, as Souma chuckled, setting the photo as his lock screen wallpaper.

"You could've warned me." Erina pouted, as she took another bite out of the cotton candy, her expression turning into a smile again. "It's a bit too sweet, but I like the texture of it, and the way it melts in your mouth." Erina said nipping it, and Souma chuckled stealing a few bites.

"Well anyway, let's headback to the okonomiyaki stand. Haven't ate it for a while now." He said as he speed walked to the stand and Erina rushed behind him, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. "One okonomiyaki please!" Souma exclaimed when he got to the stand and the man nodded, as he began to make the okonomiyaki, and Souma walked to the stand beside it. "Wow, I'll have 10 pieces of the takoyaki!" He exclaimed again and the owner of the stand nodded as he began to cook his order too.

"Hey Souma, why did you order so much." Erina said still enjoying the sugary goodness on her hands.

"Oh, it's for us to share of course!" Souma said with a grin, and Erina blushed, as she hide her smile behind the large cotton candy.

"Here you go young man, that'll be 800 Yen, enjoy!" The chef in the okonomiyaki stand said as he gave it to Souma, and Souma took out his wallet, taking out 800 Yen and paid for it.

"Thanks, now we'll just have to wait for the takoyakis." Souma said as he sashayed up to Erina's side, and just in time the guy handling the stand called for him. "Ah, it's done." Souma said as he walked up to the stand, to pay for it.

"That'll be 400 Yen." The man said and Souma nodded as he gave him the money.

"Alright, let's search for Ali-" Souma was interrupted by a pat on his back and he turned around to see a smiling Alice, and Ryo who is carrying a plastic with foam containers in it. "Ah, looks like we're all here. Let's find a table and eat." He said as he walked ahead of them walking to an available table. "Alright let's dig in!" He exclaimed as he sat down, and so did the others as he took out the plastic forks and spoons from the plastic bag.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison as they started eating, although one of Erina's hand is quite busy holding the cotton candy.

"Here, say ah..." Souma said as he took a spoonfull of the okonomiyaki and fed it to Erina.

"Oh, what's this? A bit romantic aren't we?" Alice teased looking at the two of them with a sly smirk, and Souma just chuckled as Erina hide her face using the cotton candy, chewing on the okonomiyaki.

"Can I try your chicken wings?" Souma asked, and Alice nodded as she took a takoyaki, and he took a piece. "Oooh, it's yummy, I like the honey mustard." Souma commented as he took a dip out of the honey mustard once again.

"Mou, don't take all the honey mustard!" Alice whined as he reeled the cup of honey mustard away from Souma, and he chuckled.

"Come on, let's finish all of this and continue on the fun!" Souma exclaimed as he took a takoyaki popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah, I wanna ride the ghostship next!" Alice exclaimed as she ate faster, and Ryo sighed.

"Slow down Ojou, you'll choke." He warned with his usual monotonous voice but his face expresses slight worry, and Souma chuckled as he feed Erina a takoyaki.

 **First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Anyways, I'll be ending the chapter there. Yeah I know sorry for no ecchi moments, and sorry for not updating yesterday, new year celebration really did a toll on my time, and I simply couldn't update yesterday. So that'll be the chapter, there are only 3 days including this one, before they enter school so bear with me. Anyways, thanks for all of your support on the story, you guys are amazing.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Ugh... now I'm all full..." Souma grunted as he stretched his hands, standing up from his seat, as the rest stood up as well.

"Well then, let's go ride the ghost ship!" Alice exclaimed as she walked ahead of the group, and Souma chuckled when he saw Ryo speed walking going to his mistress's side.

"So how's your first experience here so far Erina?" Souma asked as he turned his face to Erina with a smile, and Erina looked up at him.

"Well, it's still all so new to me... It's fun? I guess." Erina said unsurely and Souma chuckled as he ruffled her hair, making it messy.

"Great then, as long as you have fun." Souma said, and a slight blush appeared on her face, as she tidied her hair, her hands running through her long locks.

"Hey lovebirds, come on, we're here!" Alice exclaimed as she and Ryo got in line, and she waved at them, as Erina and Souma rushed to the line, standing right behind them. "Let's get the seat near the edge!" She continued smiling with glee.

"Sure, if we can though." Souma said nodding his head, as he put his hands inside of his pockets.

"We will.." Alice said with a sly smile, clasping her hands together in front of her, and at that moment the line started moving and they got on the ship, to find the seat on the edge empty. "See... Never doubt me!" She said with pride, as they walked up the stairs taking their seats in one row at the edge, and put on their seatbelts as the safety bar descended.

"I haven't ride this for a very long time, it's like I'm walking down memory lane." Souma said as he grinned, clearly can't hide his excitement, as the ship began to swing slowly, back and forth, again and again, untill it reached incrdible heights, and speed, as Souma raised his hands above his head, as he laughed, along with Alice, and Erina whose one hand is gripping on Souma's sleeve, and the ride began to slow down, and finally stopped, as the bars ascended and they unbuckled their seatbelts getting off the ride.

"It really was like when I was fishing for crabs when there is a storm in the sea, only it's less life threatening." Ryo said as his memories when he was still a kid, flowed back into his mind.

"Oh, you'll have to take me with you sometime!" Souma exclaimed as he imagined himself in a sailor outfit, on the stormy seas, facing waves and lightnings.

"Me too, me too! I wanna see Ryo in his natural habitat once again!" Alice said jumping up and down, raising one hand up, and Ryo sighed, shaking his head.

"Well then, let's continue the fun, what do we wanna ride next?" Souma asked as the group began to brain storm searching for ideas.

"How about the boom boom cars?" Ryo asked with a slight bit of emotion, and in an instant a shrill voice came from Alice.

"YES, THAT'S IT! LET'S GO!" Alice squealed in excitement running to the direction of the said ride, as Ryo sighed, once again following his duty as her aide, tailed behind her.

"Come on Erina, let's go!" Souma exclaimed stretching his hand out for Erina, and she hesistantly nodded before grabbing his hand, as they ran, of course Souma being faster, Erina stumbled here and there, but fortunately didn't fall, as she managed to maintain her balance.

"Guys, guys, look! The cars are so cute, they are designed as animals!" Alice squealed, once Erina and Souma arrived, panting, out of breath from all the running, and Souma put up a finger, the other hand holding his knee, as he breathe deeply and exhaling from his mouth.

"First, how are you not tired, even Ryou is sweating. Second, they really are cute!" Souma said as he glanced at Ryo who is standing beside Alice, and walked up to the fence as he looked at the cars.

"Well, the excitement got the best of me I guess!" Alice said with a smile, and Erina glared at her white haired cousin, certainly not pleased with the answer.

"Anyways, I got dibs on the tiger car!" Souma said pointing at the car.

"Sure, I'll be taking the fox one anyway." Alice said nodding her head, as she turned her face to Ryo. "Which one do you want?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Fish... I guess..." Ryo decided after looking at the cars, and Alice shook her head, already expecting the answer.

"How about you my dear cousin?" Alice asked tilting her head, putting one finger on her cheek.

"The... deer?" Erina said uncertain, as she shrugged not really seeing the importance in picking it anyways, not that it actully mattered.

"Oh look they're done, let's go!" Souma said as the employee opened the gates and he rushed to the tiger designed car, along with Alice who went to the fox designed car, as Ryo and Erina strolled their way to their cars, and they all waited for the go signal.

"Alright everybody, let's get bumping, or I should say booming!" The announcer said as the cars now were enabled to move, and a song was playing, and in an instant Souma drove his car into Erina's bumping her, and he grinned as he backed up and ran, as Erina chased him, and they kept on going, as Souma went full speed into Alice, and they laughed, and they were bumped, by Ryo with his bandana on.

"I'LL CRASH MY CAR INTO YOUR FACE!" He shouted as he massacred everyone in the area, and the other three sweat dropped at the sudden outburst of emotions, and the buzzer went off, as the cars were disabled. "Oh we're done." Ryo said as he took of his bandana, turning back into the calm, and silent Ryo.

"Come on, let's hurry it's already evening, we at least could ride two more rides before going home." Souma said as he got out of his car, regrouping with the others, as they walked together.

"Oh look at this, they have this new horror house, we could try that." Alice said as she pointed at a banner showing the new ride, as Erina stiffened looking at the banner, and Souma patted her head reassuring her, as she relaxed.

"For the finish we should ride the ferris wheel, it would take us quite some time, plus the lights should all be turned on, it's a great finish to all of this." Souma said as he put his hands in his pockets, and Erina just stared at him, walking beside him.

"Yeah, after this we should go there, it's quite a long walk there. It will be night by then." Ryo said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure, it will take us quite a long time as well, to find our way out of the horror house, I mean look at that!" Alice said pointing at a three story building, standing all alone, with no other rides around it, in the distance.

"Woah, they did a good job making it look scary." Souma commented as they stood in front of the house, as an employee dressed as a zombie was standing in front of it, with a welcome sign, and a scream was heard from inside of the building, and Erina froze.

"Okay, let's go..." Ryo said as he walked ahead of the group, walking up the stairs, entering the building from the entrance which is on the third floor, followed by Alice, then Erina, and Souma behind her.

"Okay guys, if we stick together, we shou- AHHHH...!" Alice screamed as the floor below her opened and she fell down into it.

"OJOU!" Ryo exclaimed as he turned around immediately, jumping into the hole, to slide down, a slide provided for their safety, and when Souma and Erina was about to follow, but the hole closed.

"S-Souma... I'm scared..." Erina whimpered as she gripped on Souma's arm, and he nodded, as they began to walk slowly. "Souma... l-let's just head ba- AHHHH!" Erina screamed when a skeleton fell down from the ceiling, and Souma patted her head, after poking the skeleton out of curiosity.

"It's okay, they're all fake." Souma said walking again, and they finally reached the stairs leading to the second floor, after Erina screamed here and there, occasionally Souma letting out a yelp, when Erina dig her nails into his arm.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU FUCKS!" A shout was heard from the hallway of the second floor, and Souma recognised it as Ryo's and he began to speedwalk, and Erina was forced to follow his pace. When they got there, they saw a zombie unconscious, laying on the floor, as they saw Ryo emerge from the darkness, with an injured Alice on his back.

"What happened?" Souma asked with concern on his voice, and Ryo spun his head to him, and took his headband off.

"The surprise fall twisted my ankle." Alice said with a pout. "Ryo has helped me, and it's already okay, but I still feel sore on my ankle." She continued letting out a sigh.

"Okay then, so looks like the bottom floor is left, let's get going." Souma said turning back around, as the others nodded, and they begin to walk back to the stairs, accept for Alice who is being carried.

"Let's just run." Ryo said as he began to run, and Souma nodded as he pulled Erina along with him.

"Guys, let's run faster!" Erina exclaimed as she looked back to see doors opening, and out came zombies, ghosts, and other monsters chasing them, and so they began to sprint, and took a sharp turn to the left, jumping over, some short benches.

"There's the exit!" Souma exclaimed as he pointed at the light across the hall, and they ran in a straight line, and a zombie bursted through a door right beside them and bumped into Erina, as she fell to the ground, and Souma abruptly stopped turning back around, and carried her bridal style and sped through the remaining distance to the exit, and made it, and he looked back to see all of the monsters in the doorway, and he sighed in relief, as he put Erina down, panting both of his hands on his knees, definitely out of breath.

"Oh, there you guys are, I was surprised when we exited and you weren't behind us." Alice said as she climbed down from Ryo, wincing in slight pain, as she limped slowly to them, followed by Ryo behind her.

"Well that was something." Souma said as he adjusted his breathing, and walked up to Erina. "You okay?" He asked with a hand on her shoulder and she nodded, still quite flustered of what just happened recently.

"Well, now that that's all done with, let's ride the ferris wheel!" Alice said with excitement clasping her hands together, as she limped beside Ryo for support, and they began to head to the ferris wheel.

"Ojou, are you sure to be walking?" Ryo asked in concern even though his tone didn't sound like it, Alice was sure.

"Of course, besides you're here aren't you?" Alice said confidently, and Ryo sighed in defeat, he could not defy her when she is like that.

"Hey, look the lights are turning on." Souma said as he looked around seeing the lights flicker on, as the sun began to set, and the moon shined.

"That's our cue to ride the ferris wheel then!" Alice exclaimed and she jumped but soon regretted it when pain shot through her ankle, as she winced in pain.

"Take it easy Alice." Erina commented shortly and Alice smiled at that, knowing her cousin still cares for her.

"Hey look there's a cart buggy." Souma said pointing at a long eight sitter golf cart, and Ryo nodded as he picked Alice up into bridal style, which earned a surprised squeal from the said girl, as they walk to the transportation. "Will this go to the ferris wheel?" Souma asked the driver and the driver nodded, so they got on, as Ryo placed Alice down on a seat, and got on as well.

"Why didn't we ride this from the start?" Alice asked and the others shrugged, and she pouted. "We could've played way more rides." She pouted as she blew her bangs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, look on the brightside we're here." Souma shrugged, pointing at the large ferris wheel in front of them, and they got off the cart and walked to the ferris wheel, even though Alice was still limping a bit.

"Aw... one cabin is only for two people!" Alice whined, and Souma chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, and Erina could only discreetly smile, knowing that she'll be getting more alone time with Souma.

"Next!" The employee yelled, signalling for the next passengers.

"Well then see you guys later." Alice said as she entered the cabin followed by Ryo, and the employee lowered the safety bar, and came the next cabin.

"Next!" The employee yelled again, and Souma grabbed Erina's hand as he let her in first, and sat beside her, as the employee lowered the safety bar.

"So, what do you feel about your first time here now?" Souma asked and Erina turned her face, staring into his golden orbs.

"It's... exciting, and fun." Erina smiled softly, as Souma wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder, as his hand moved his hand to her head, petting her head softly, running his hands through her hair.

"You know, I've thought about this for a while..." Souma said as his voice trailed away, as he stopped petting her.

"... What?" Erina asked in concern as she separated from him, and looked straight into his eyes.

"When we get into school... what'll happen to us, you being the God Tounge and part of the Elite Ten, will we even have time for each other? I mean, you have your duties, and image to keep. Will this work?" Souma asked as he furrowed his brows, and Erina looked down.

"We could text each other..." Erina said in a soft tone, as she looked back up to him.

"You know that's not what I mean Erina." Souma said as he rested his chin on the top of her head, pulling her into an embrace.

"You said it yourself didn't you? Let's find out together..." Erina said as she nuzzled Souma's chest feeling his warmth on her body, and leaned up and kissed his cheek, relaxing him.

"You're right... maybe I'm just overthinking it... sorry for worrying you." Souma apologised as he kissed her forehead, and she nodded, as they reached the top of the ferris wheel, as the moon shines as bright as it can be, and they stared into each others eyes, as they slowly begin to lean in closer, and closer, closing their eyes, as their heartbeats went faster and faster, and time seemed to stop when their lips met, their mouths moving in sync, and they parted, as they felt out of breath, and there was a comfortable silence, and Souma chuckled, followed by Erina, and they enjoyed the warmth of each other in an embrace.

 **So here is the new chapter guys, I'm just gonna say it now, updates of the story will not be as fast as it is used to be since I'm already back in school, however I will still try my best to update. Hope you understand.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Ugh... I hate mornings...!" Erina groaned as she opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling of her spacious room, as the sun rays blinded her, and she blocked her eyes with her hands, collecting the will power to sit up, as she took a deep breath, and sat up, stretching her body, and the door was opened.

"Oh, you're awake... Just in time too, I brought you breakfast in bed." Souma walked through the door, pushing a trolley, filled with food, as he pushed it to the side of her bed, and set down a mini table on her bed and gave her an empty plate.

"Why is it empty, and how did you get a trolley up the stairs?" Erina asked, switching glances at the empty white porcelain plate in front of her, and to Souma.

"Well... I didn't know what you are craving for the day, so... I made you breakfast buffet, and I carried it up the stairs first, and brought the plates into it one by one." Souma shrugged as he pointed at the trolley, and Erina could only widen her eyes.

'Is he being romantic or dumb?' Erina contemplated in her mind, and shook the thought out as she sighed, looking at the food that is served.

"Here have some sausage, sunnyside up, and orange juice for starters." Souma said as he took Erina's plate and filled it with the said dishes.

"What are you going to do if I don't eat it all?" Erina asked as she sliced the sausage and took a bite and chewed, all the while looking at him.

"Who said that you're the only one eating? I haven't had breakfast too you know." Souma said as he took out another plate and filled it with salad, scrambled eggs, mashed potatoes and bacon, as he mixed them all up, and climbed unto the bed sitting beside the blonde Nakiri heiress, as he reached for the tv remote, and turned the tv on, playing a movie.

"And the reason you made a breakfast for two in a quarter of the portion of a buffet for fifteen is because...?" Erina asked after she swallowed her food, raising a brow at him, and he chuckled as he patted her head.

"I don't know, just felt like it." He said truthfully as he shrugged his arms, and Erina sighed as she finished her food, and force herself to take another portion, as she took a few pancakes, and bacon as she resumed eating, but was startled when Souma coughed as he swiftly swiped her glass of orange juice and drank it all, and cleared his throat.

"Hey, that was mine!" Erina whined as she swiped her empty glass back, not without slapping him on the arm before that.

"You rather have me choke to death than give me your drink?" Souma asked, teasing her with a hurt tone, as he put a hand on his chest.

"Well, you also got your saliva there too." She defended, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We have already kissed Erina." Souma deadpanned crossing his arms as well.

"Yes, but not with tounges though, there was no saliva." Erina retorted, looking away from him.

"Then we should, after this." Souma said, and Erina was dumbstruck, her mouth agape, as she couldn't find any words to say, and Souma chuckled, pinching her cheeks, releasing her from her stuppor.

"I-I'm not r-ready..." Erina stuttered with a blush visible on her face as she pushed some strands of her hair to the back of her ear, and took a bite out of her pancake.

"Relax... I'm only joking..." Souma assured her as he kissed her forehead, chuckling at her flustered face.

"Stop fooling around, and finish your food already!" Erina exclaimed as she fastened the pace of her eating, and Souma stared at her chowing down on her food like a hippo.

"You'll choke like me you know." Souma warned as he took a bite of his food.

"Wif anyfing dalking will mae me choke." Erina said, mouth full of food, and Souma chuckled at how unelegant she can be, when she is being herself.

"Swallow then talk, are you really the oh so highly God Tounge?" Souma teased and took the last bite of his food, and drank a glass of milk.

"I am, I just don't think I need to be so prideful when I'm with you, it's more relaxed, plus you took some of my dignity already." Erina said with a slight glare at the last part.

"All of the times were accidents!" Souma defended, and looked at her, who is smirking slyly, and he shook his head. "Alrigh, alright, I'll stop." He continued, and Erina had a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"Ugh, I'm so full... I don't think I can eat anymore..." Erina groaned, once she finished her food, and Souma chuckled, and gulped down the remaining milk in his glass.

"Well, while I'm here, let's take a walk around Tootsuki." Souma suggested as he stood up, and Erina nodded, and stood up getting off the comfortable king sized bed.

"Let me get ready first, have you showered already?" She asked, as she walked over to her cupboard and opened it, taking out some clothes.

"Yeah I already did, I'll just wait for you in the kitchen, I got to take these back to the kitchen, maybe give the food to the maids and butlers." Souma said as he pushed the trolley out of the room, and Erina nodded.

She got all of her clothes in hand, in addition with a towel as she opened the door to her room, exiting from the room, and walked heading in the direction of the bathroom, once she was in the bathroom, she undressed, as she turned on the shower, and let the water flow down her skin, as she enjoyed the warmth of the water, when a knock interrupted her.

"Erina, be quick, I want to see all the facilities!" Souma exclaimed from the other side of the door, and Erina sighed as she washed her hair quickly and rinsed it off, turning the shower off and dried her body, as she quickly got dressed, although her hair was still quite wet. "Hey Erina, hurr-" Souma was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, revealing a pouting Erina.

"I wanna brush my teeth, and dry my hair first." Erina said as she opened the door, and walked over to the sink, as she brushed her teeth, all the while plugging in the hairdryer, and Souma waited for her, leaning against the wall, once Erina was done, Souma grinned in excitement only to frown again when she started combing her hair.

"Oh come on Eri- Okay you're the boss..." Souma was about to say, but quickly gave up, and raise both of his hands up as Erina gave him a quick menacing glare.

"We have the car anyways, what are you so worried about?" Erina asked as she combed her hair, and Souma started to think.

"I don't really know, I'm just excited I guess..." Souma said as he gave up on thinking, and shrugged, and in return Erina glared at him, to which he could only scratch the back of his head.

"You're unbelievable." Erina deadpanned as she finished combing her hair, and walked out of the bathroom, and Souma followed her.

"Hey, it's not like I had the chance to go sightseeing here." Souma reasoned as he fastened his pace, and walked beside her as they exited through the front door, and Erina called for a driver.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Erina said as she turned her face to him, casting a slight glare.

"Sure I am, but I'm your idiot." He said casually as he swung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, and leaned down to her face.

"I don't even know how did I come to have feelings for you." Erina said looking away from him, and a black car pulled up in front of them, as Erina released herself from Souma's arm and got into the car, and Souma sighed as he followed her.

"I didn't know how did I come to accept you." Souma retorted playfully, and Erina pouted, as Souma started to pinch her cheek.

"Where do you want to go first?" Erina asked as he ushered Souma's hand away.

"...The school main building I guess." Souma said after thinking about it for a while.

"The first year main building?" Erina asked, and Souma looked at her weirdly, and Erina sighed. "Main building of the schools are divided into three; first year, second year, and third year." Erina explained which earned a nod of understanding from Souma.

"Ok then, the first year main building it is then." Souma said, and Erina told the driver the designated destination, and he started driving.

"You know, I could give you a tour once we're back in school." Erina said as she looked at Souma who is looking out the window.

"Well, if I walk around with you wouldn't it start rumors?" Souma said in a matter of factly, and Erina pouted, knowing that he was right.

"What if the students that are here now saw us then?" Erina asked, and Souma tilted his head in confusion.

"It's still holiday though." Souma said as he raised a brow, and Erina shook her head.

"Students can choose wether to stay in their apartments here or go home." She explained as she pointed at the tall buildings far to the right.

"Tootsuki is one hell of a rich school!" Souma exclaimed as his eyes widened in fascination at the apartments.

"Tootsuki is owned by the Nakiri family, and it isn't just a school, there are Tootsuki resorts, laboratories, locomotive, and other transportations as well, although if I'm not wrong, the transportations are exclusive for Tootsuki only." Erina explained, and Souma listened carefully, and he could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure your family isn't royalty or something?" Souma asked, raising a brow and Erina shrugged her shoulders.

"You called me princess didn't you?" Erina asked him teasingly, as she flipped her hair, a sly smile plastered on her face.

"I'm being serious here, is there like a royalty bloodline in your family, so I know what kind of family am I marrying into in the future." Souma said as he looked at her in the eyes, restraining himself from laughing his ass off.

"W-what are you s-saying?! MARRIAGE IS STILL FAR!" Erina shouted in embarassment as she blushed madly, and the driver looked at the rear view mirror, as he quickly rolled the sound proof window between the back seat and front seat.

"Not really though, I'm fifteen now, and legal marriage for men here are eighteen, and women are sixteen." Souma said as he covered his smug smirk with a hand, as he looked at the flustered Erina.

"T-THAT'S STILL THREE YEARS FROM NOW!" Erina shouted again, as her mind was being filled with pictures of the future, both of them standing on the altar kissing.

"Oh~ so three years huh? Right after shool graduation you want to marry?" Souma teased and Erina's eyes widened in shock as she couldn't find any words to say, and Souma couldn't help but laugh and Erina snapped out of her shocked state.

"S-shut up!" She exclaimed with a glare as she poked his side harshly, tinges of red still visible on her cheeks.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts!" Souma yelped in pain as he rubbed his side, and Erina scoffed as she folded her arms.

"We're here let's go." Erina said as the car pulled over to the side and stopped, and she got out, followed by a smiling Souma, as he took a good look at the building.

"Well what are we standing here for?! LET'S GO!" Souma exclaimed in excitement as he ran to the big double doors, and bursted in, which earned a giggle and a shake of a head from Erina, as she followed him, walking in calmly.

 **Ok guys, so I'll be ending the chapter there, I don't wanna spoil anything for you guys, and sorry for the long delay, and I am really thankful for the constant support I get, I really appreciate it. Anyways tell me what you think about the chapter, don't be afraid to comment, if I find the comment interesting I would surely be replying to it through PM, like I already did with certain readers.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Souma, do you even know where you're going?" Erina said getting slightly irritated, as they were now on the third floor, and Souma keep on peeking inside of the classrooms, which is filled with cooking stations.

"Nope, I'm exploring." Souma said casually as he turned around looking at her, and walked backwards.

"This is the third floor, there's nothing but classes and toilets." Erina whined as Souma took a peek inside of a class again, and she abruptly stopped in her tracks, and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, hugging her knees, and groaned loudly, which gained Souma's attention.

"Come on Erina, get up!" Souma exclaimed as he walked over to her, and leaned down grabbing her hand trying to pull her up, but she resisted.

"I'm not going if the only thing that we'll do is see the classes." Erina said slipping her hand away from Souma, and folded her arms in front of her.

"Fine then." Souma said as he squatted down, slipping his arms under her knee, and a hand on her back as he picked her up bridal style, as she yelped in surprise.

"Hey put me dow- WOAH!" Erina was interrupted as Souma transitioned her position and slung her over his shoulder, as he kept her from falling by slinging an arm on her waist and another on her hips.

"You don't want to walk right? Then this is the only solution." Souma said with a smug smile as he walked forwards, continuing his exploration, peeking in classes, even though the only thing that's different is the sign in front of the door.

"Souma, someone will see us!" Erina exclaimed as she began to hit his back, and move her legs, trying to wiggle her way out of his grip.

SMACK

"Ow! Hey! Not that hard!" Souma exclaimed, as he stopped dead on his tracks, and Erina glared at him, and Souma became silent as he nodded his head, as a mischievous smile grew on his face, and he returned the gesture with a quick but light slap on her butt.

"Hey! That's sexual harrasment!" Erina scolded with a glare, although tinges of red started to appear on her cheeks.

"Then what should I do, slam you to the ground?" Souma asked with a lift of a brow, and Erina pouted as she crossed her arms, although she was still dangling on his shoulder.

"You're not a wrestler, and you're gonna get in jail for physical abuse from the judge." Erina said, and Souma sighed as he transitioned her back to bridal style, and stared directly into her vibrant amethyst eyes, as Erina blushed harder.

"You know I'm never going to do that." Souma said as he started walking, looking ahead of him.

"I know you won't, but I'm still gonna count that spank as a plus on your pervert points." Erina said, slightly smirking at the dumbfounded face of Souma.

"Pervert points, really?" Souma asked emphasizing the "really" as he looked at her face, furrowing his brows.

"Yes, so you'll reflect on yourself in the future." Erina said with a smug smile, as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Hmmm... I highly doubt that, Mrs. Can I sleep with you tonight." Souma teased back glancing at her, and Erina blushed hard, as she looked away from his gaze, and Souma smirked. "Alright, I'm actually quite bored here, let's check out the cafeteria." Souma said as he put her down, and put his hands in his pockets, as he descended down the stairs, as Erina followed behind him, when a thought came into her mind.

"Wait, Souma! People might be in the cafeteria!" She exclaimed as she pulled on his collar, and he abruptly stopped on his tracks as he turned around, lifting an eyebrow.

"And...?" Souma asked, as his voice trailed off, causing Erina to sigh.

"And people will see me with you, It might start an uproar." Erina explained, and Souma nodded in silence, as he turned back around and continue on his merry way to the cafeteria.

"Let's see if there is anyone in the cafeteria first, then we'll adjust to the situation." He said, as Erina nodded and followed behind him.

Once they reached the cafeteria, after a few wrong turns from Souma which earned a quick scolding from Erina, they saw that it was empty, with a close sign in front of the doorless gateway.

"And you were worried." Souma said, chuckling as Erina pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well I didn't know they don't open in Saturdays." Erina defended herself, and Souma walked in. "Hey, it's closed!" She exclaimed, not yet stepping in as she watched Souma from the distance.

"Come on Erina, your family owns the whole place anyway, and this cafeteria is huge...! Wow, look at that VIP room up there!" Souma said in fascination, running around the place when he spotted the VIP room, which is accessible through an elevator, and Erina finally gave in as she reluctantly walked into the all too familiar cafeteria.

"The VIP room are for the teachers, Elite Ten, special guests, and the Nakiri family, or the people that has been invited to come in from any of the people I just mentioned." Erina explained as she walked over to Souma, and stood beside him, looking up at the VIP room.

"Let's go up there!" Souma suggested enthusiastically as he ran over to the elevator and pressed the button repeatedly.

"I'll take you up there but don't break the elevator, jeez..." Erina groaned as the elevator door opened, and she scanned a card, and pressed the only other button on the panel, and the door closed as they ascended up.

"Oh, well will you look at that." The duo heard, someone said as the door opened revealing the VIP room, with a chandelier in the middle of the room, tables, and sofas as well, with a bar in the corner, with five stools, and two of them are occupied by the elder Nakiri and...

"DAD?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Souma exclaimed in surprise at the sight of his dad and the elder Nakiri drinking wine at the bar.

"How you doing sport?" Joichirou asked with a raise of a glass of wine, as Senzaemon chuckled at the interaction of the two.

"It has only been like what now, two till three days!" Souma exclaimed as his father chuckled, taking a sip of the red liquid in his glass.

"So? I'm a travelling chef, and I get day offs like these in some days after a job, the guy in Tokyo only hired me for two days for their openhouse, so I decided to come home after yesterday at night, but surprise surprise you weren't home, so I came here." Joichirou explained, as Souma and Erina stood in front of him, Souma scratching the back of his head in frustration, and Erina stayed silent.

"Wait a minute, so you spent the night here yesterday night?" Souma asked, raising a brow to which his dad nodded his head. "How come I didn't see you?" He continued, to which Erina agreed as she also didn't saw him.

"Maybe you were too preoccupied on Erina-chan there that you didn't bother to call me or anything." Joichirou said with a smirk plastered on his face as Souma chuckled to himself, as Erina casted her head down in embarassment.

"By the way Souma, just to remind you, school starts in Monday, your official Tootsuki student badge will be sent to you on Sunday." The headmaster said with a grin, as Souma turned his head to the left to look at him, and nodded his head, giving him a thumbs up.

"Oh, that reminds me, sport, I forgot to tell you, but make that grim blonde haired French cuisine teacher of yours, smile alright." Joichirou said with a grin, and Souma could only tilt his head in confusion. "You'll know, whom I'm talking about once you see him." He continued shaking his head at the face of his son.

"...Sure..." Souma answered reluctantly with a slow nod, and Erina kept silent.

'Chapelle sensei never smiles though.' Erina thought to herself as she took a side glance at the red headed chef on her right.

"Is anything bothering you Erina? You've been silent since you stepped out of that elevator." Senzaemon asked, concerned of his granddaughter's well being.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Everything is fine, I just don't know how to jump into the conversation." Erina said looking at her grandfather, and the headmaster nodded.

"Erina doesn't know how to jump into a conversation, are you sure you're the real Erina?" Souma teased with a sly grin, glancing at the said girl.

"I am, and how does being silent affect who I am?" Erina asked, lifting her brow at the red headed chef crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, usually you are provided with scissors to cut into people's conversations." Souma shrugged as Erina's look of curiosity changed into a glare, and Joichirou chuckled at the two.

"By the way Erina, Joichirou here has told me about some certain events happening while you were staying with them." Senzaemon said, holding back a grin to show up on his face, as Erina eyes grew wide.

"... And t-that is...?" Erina asked nervously, reluctantly shrugging her shoulders slowly, as her voice trailed off into thin air.

"Oh come on, I wanna hear it from yourself." Senzaemon said with a gentle smile in his face, as Joichirou crossed his arms over her chest, smirking at the reaction of the blonde, and Souma could only just stand there, lifting a brow, signifying that he really doesn't follow on what they are talking about.

"Ehehe... Could you give us a moment?" Erina chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head, as she pulled Souma by the collar of his shirt, away from the two grown ups. "What do I do?!" Erina whispered harshly into Souma's ear as she pulled his head down to her height level.

"... Wha...?" Souma asked still clueless on the topic, as Erina mentally facepalmed.

"The only thing that we know when your dad was present was the tickling incident!" Erina whispered harshly once more as Souma winced as he retreated his head away from her.

"Jeez, ok ok, you'll help the scientists discover ear cancer if you whisper that harshly into my ear." Souma grimaced, covering his ear. "Then confirm it at first, whatever you're talking about." He said and Erina glared at his behaviour of carelessness in these type of situations.

"Fine." Erina said as she walked to her idol. "Excuse me Saiba-sama, but could you please tell me about what you said to Ojii-sama?" Erina asked politely as she reached him, as Souma put his hands in his pockets, and stood behind her.

"Sure Erina-chan, well on that night, I spied with my little eye that you were getting quite attached to my son there, you were crying and all that stuff, well I couldn't help but let gramps know about this." Joichirou explained, as Erina connected the dots of what he was talking about in her mind, as Souma mind clicked.

"OH, when there was a storm!" Souma exclaimed enthusiastically as Erina abruptly spun her body around, and was met with the usual carefree smile of Souma.

"So it was true?" Senzaemon asked, now not holding back his grin, as his pearly whites could be seen, a grin that would make chesire cat proud.

"...Y-yes... i-it was..." Erina hesitantly answered as a blush appeared on her cheeks, and a sly smile was plastered on Joichirou's face.

"It sure was! You have to see her, she was like a different personality Erina, I thought she had a doub-" Souma was interrupted with a punch to the gut from an irritated Erina, and he clutched his stomach. "Damn... You could've made me spit my breakfast out of my stomach Erina." Souma winced in pain, rubbing his belly, and Joichirou chuckled at how they were interacting with each other.

'We have the same faith with the same type of women sport.' Joichirou thought, and a gentle smile appeared on his face as memories of the past began to rush into his mindscape.

"It seems that both of you has become quite close I see, you guys calling each other in first name basis already." Senzaemon grinned, and steam puffed out of Erina's ears as her face turned red, stopping her from scolding Souma.

"Yes... I guess we have..." Erina said as she glanced back and forth between her grandfather and Souma, which both are grinning.

"By the way... I have a very important question, can us first years go to the third and second years school buildings?" Souma asked to the headmaster, and Joichirou chuckled at his son's eagerness.

"Sorry to inform you, but... No you can't. You can meet the third years and second years outside of their school buildings, but inside is off limits, at least until one semester, which means six months once you start school, by then you can freely enter and exit their buildings." The headmaster said, and Souma frowned as he slumped his shoulders.

"Why not?" Souma whined as he looked at the headmaster with hopeful eyes.

"Because, you might get cheats on your next year. Every year gets a different learning curriculum, and it gets harder the more you survive in this school, but the hardest would be the first year since you're still adapting, so once you're quite adapted enough you may go to their school building which is one semester, six months, it's only that long, you won't even know when the time is over." Senzaemon explained in a stern voice, crossing his arms over his buff chest, to which they listened carefully, except for Joichirou being the one who is already experienced.

"Fine... I'll wait for six months..." Souma surrendered, as he let out a dissapointed sigh, and the headmaster nodded.

"Alright alright, now back to the topic, so how did exactly did you guys became so close?" Joichirou asked curiously, although despite being curious he was feeling rather a bit mischievous as well.

"I don't really know, but maybe it's because that we have grown quite fond of each other, I guess?" Souma said, shrugging his shoulders as Erina stared at him.

"What do you think Erina?" The headmaster asked as she faced him, pretending to be in deep thought.

"Hmmm... I don't really have an answer, I would agree with Souma." Erina answered. 'Although it is actually that we have commited into a relationship.' Erina thought in her mind as she kept a blank look at her grandfather not letting a single crack for any leaks of information.

"Very well then, now, could I kindly ask for both of you to leave us two grown ups alone, we've got a lot of things to be discussed." Senzaemon said, as Erina and Souma nodded, for they knew that if it was that important that they had to leave, it'd be best not to pry into any of it.

"Then we shall take our leave." Erina said as she pulled on Souma's sleeve, turning him around as she clicked the button of the elevator, and entered once the doors opened.

"So... what do you want to do now? We can't go to the upperclassmen's buildings." Souma asked as he leaned on the wall as the elevator descended.

"I don't know, it was your idea to go on a tour around school." Erina shrugged as the elevator stopped with a quick ring of a bell, and they exited, walking side by side.

"I don't think I need to see the apartments, and I don't want to disturb the residences of any of the dorms. Hmmmm... Want to go out of the school grounds and have fun outside?" Souma asked as his mind came to a dead end, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No, we'll do that tomorrow, I just want to stay in school grounds for today." Erina said, after quite some time, as they exited the first year school building.

"Then I'm all out of ideas, you come up with one." Souma said as he sat on the stairs, and Erina texted her driver to pick them up.

"Well, I want to relax a little since holiday is almost over, my schedule is almost full for the next few weeks." Erina said as she sat beside Souma. "Is there anything you would like to do in the schoold grounds?" Erina asked as she turned her face to Souma, and he thought about it, staring at the light blue sky.

"How about we have a coo-" Souma was interrupted with a quick but stern "No." from Erina. "You don't even know what I was going to say." Souma said as he turned his face to her.

"I do, you were about to say, how about we have a cook off?" Erina said with a light glare.

"Ok let's have a cook off!" Souma said excitedly as he stood up, and Erina realised what she just said, and facepalmed.

"No Souma, come on, I said I want to relax." Erina whined as Souma sighed in defeat, as he sat back down beside her.

"Fine, I was kidding anyways, I was about to say, how about we have a cooling shower together to get out of this hot weather." Souma lied, as Erina frowned at him, slapping his chest lightly.

"Stop being a pervert." She said, and Souma chuckled, as he stroked her hair, running his fingers through her hair.

"But for real though, I'm sweating right now." Souma said with a smile, and Erina giggled as a black car pulled over in front of them, and Souma stood up, pulling Erina's hand, helping her on her feet, as they walked to the car and entered.

"How about you take a shower, while I make popcorn and set up a movie in my room?" Erina asked, after telling the driver of their destination, which is of course the mansion.

"Sure, not like I have any ideas anyways." Souma said shrugging his shoulders, and Erina nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I got dibs on picking the movie." He said as the car began to move.

"No, I'm the one who set the movie, I get to choose." Erina argued as she retreated her head from his shoulder, glaring at him.

"If you have a shower then, I would've been the one to set it up." Souma argued back, and Erina frowned.

"But the truth is I don't need to shower, and you have to act as a gentleman, so I get to pick the movie." Erina argued and it was Souma's turn to frown.

"Alright then you get to pick the movie, but I get seventy percent of the popcorns." Souma said as Erina gave him a cold stare, and an idea came to her mind.

"Alright, I agree to the terms and conditions." Erina said extending her hand, as she hid a sly smile, and Souma extended his as they shook hands.

 **Ok guys, here is the chapter, sorry if it was too long of a wait, but anyways here it is, an update. So tell me what you think, if there are any questions don't hesitate to PM or leave a comment.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Souma, hurry up! I have been listening to the menu music for like the eleventh time now!" Erina shouted as she banged on her bathroom door, as the sound of shuffling clothes was heard from the other side of the door.

"Jeez, relax will ya, it's not like I have been in there for an hour." Souma said as he opened the door, revealing himself to the line of sight of the blonde Nakiri heiress.

"Whatever, you still took your sweet damn time in the shower." Erina scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest, and Souma chuckled as he reached out and pat her head.

"Yes I did, and I enjoyed every second of it." Souma said as he walked past her and jumped on her bed laying down on his stomach as he patted the spot beside him.

"Fine then, have it your way, I'm also taking a shower." Erina frowned as she walked inside of the bathroom.

"Hey, come on, the popcorn is gonna get cold." Souma said as he ran to the bathroom door, and prevented it from shutting as he held the door with his hand and body.

"To hell with the popcorn, now go away pervert, I want to shower!" Erina exclaimed as she tried to shut the door with all her might, but the door didn't move an inch.

"Alright enough, now come here, you smell good just the way it is." Souma said as he bursted open the door causing Erina to stumble backwards, and was about to fall, but was held by Souma as he grabbed her arm, and pulled her as his arms snaked it's way to the small of her back, and breathed in Erina's scent as he burried his face on her neck.

"Hey! That t-tickles! Stop, S-Souma..." She protested as she felt his breath on her neck, and a blush crept to her face, as she tried pushing him away.

"Got you!" Souma declared as he picked her up bridal style as she yelped in surprise and he carried her out of the bathroom, and throwing her on top of her bed, as Erina was glaring at him, although a blush was still pretty evident on her cheeks.

"Tch, whatever, play the god damn movie." Erina scowled in disgust as she folded her arms inching away from Souma, as he sat on the bed.

"Kimi No Na Wa...?" Souma said in confusion as he reached out for the remote, and played the movie.

"Yes, it's a great movie, it's one of my favourites." Erina commented plainly, as a song was playing in the start of the movie, and she unknowingly began to sing along, but after a few lines she was interrupted with a chuckle as she turned her face to the direction of where it's coming from.

"Keep going, you got a nice voice, I actually find it quite cute." Souma said as Erina stopped her singing, as he waved his hand in front of him, wiggling his brows, urging her to go on.

"No, I just did it unconsciously." Erina said as she paid her attention back to the movie playing on the 55" curved tv.

"Okay, what's the title of the song then?" Souma asked as he scooted closer to her, and she glanced it his movements as she scooted away from him.

"It's called Sparkle by the RADWIMPS." She answered as her eyes sparkled in excitement as the part when the female protagonist of the movie found a questionable writing on the page of her notebook.

"Kay... I'll search for it later." Souma said as he couldn't keep his attention at the movie as a message was sent to him, and Erina glanced curiously as she saw him typing away on his phone, and he was really focused on his phone as messages kept coming in, and he chuckled once in a while.

"Hey, watch the movie." Erina said as she turned her head to his direction, and he glanced at her and the movie, as he was typing.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." He said and Erina grew more and more irritated and jealous as she saw a few heart emojis in the text that was sent to him.

"Could you just put your phone away?" Erina asked but more in a demanding tone as she saw that Souma replied with heart emojis as well.

"Wait a minute, this is important." Souma said as he continued to text on his phone, and Erina gritted her teeth in anger as she held back a shout from bursting out of her.

"Souma, watch the movie with me." Erina said irritatedly through gritted teeth, and Souma finally put his phone away.

"Happy?" Souma asked as he raised his hands up showing that he isn't holding his phone anymore, and Erina just gave him a cold stare, as she calmed her nerves.

"Who were you texting?" Erina asked in a serious tone as she looked at him, looking at him directly into his golden orbs.

"Mayumi, why? She wants to meet up tomorrow so I gave some suggestions for our little meet up."Souma said as he shrugged his shoulders, and Erina nodded her head silently as she turned her attention back to the movie, watching the scene as the two protagonists kept on leaving messages for each other.

"Oh it's nothing, you just seemed really occupied when you were texting." Erina said. 'You want to meet her, and you were sending heart emojis, little meet up you say.' Erina thought as she felt betrayal although her facial expression says nothing.

"Pass me the popcorn." Souma said as he tried to reach for the popcorn but failed to since the popcorn was way closer to Erina.

"Here, don't forget to wipe your hands if you want to touch anything." Erina warned as she passed him the giant bowl of caramel popcorn, which Souma took quite eagerly as he quickly popped one into his mouth.

"It's good, I like how it's crunchy and there's this gooey feeling as well." Souma commented as he ate another one, not really focusing on the movie anymore since his attention was on the popcorn.

"Yeah but don't eat them all, you'll not only take my portion, you'll also suffer from toothache, and probably diabetes." Erina commented as she reached out for the popcorn, but unlike Souma her attention was still fixated on the movie.

"I know, I'm not going to eat all of them as well, that's way too much for my stomach to han- Why is the girl groping her breasts?" Souma cut off his own sentence as his eyes widened at the scene where the female protagonist was groping her breasts.

"That's why I told you to pay attention, the movie is about this boy and a girl changing bodies every now and then, and they began to contact each other by dropping messages on their phones, books, and any other things. So, everytime they switch they would check their body so they know who they are being in that moment, their usual self, or that they're in another body." Erina explained as Souma listened carefully nodding his head with a finger on his chin.

"Well I guess I get the gist of it." Souma said as he for now was actually paying attention to the movie.

"Just watch it so you I don't have to explain it to you." Erina grumbled, as she folded her arms, but her ears perked up as she heard Souma's phone vibrated, and he opened his phone as he looked at the message.

"Hey Erina, can we do this sometime later? Tomorrow maybe." Souma said as he put his phone in his pocket and standing up from the bed.

"W-wha... Why?!" Erina asked in anger as she stood up as well stepping in front of the latter with a menacing glare plastered on her face.

"Umm... Mayumi said she isn't available tomorrow s-" Souma was interrupted as Erina quickly snatched his phone out of his pocket like a thief as she began to fumble with it.

"What's your messenger password?!" Erina scolded as she showed him his phone, asking for the passcode.

"3-6-1-9..." Souma answered as Erina immediately typed it in opening his messages as she searched for his chat with Mayumi, which really isn't hard since a message was just sent to him again from the said girl.

"How about we hang out at the mall?" Erina read it out loud as Souma could only stare at her, not daring on throwing his life away by interrupting her.

"So... can I go?" Souma asked hesitantly and Erina was silent for a while, as her eyes wandered all over his phone screen, her thumb scrolling through the messages.

"Sure." Erina said coldly as she gave his phone back, which he gracefully took as he put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks... I promise I'll make it up to you." Souma said as he ruffled her hair before turning his back to her, leaving the room.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going with you." Erina muttered as she shut her TV, getting dressed as she contacted Hisako. "Hey Hisako, you wanna go to the mall?" She asked through the phone.

 _Le Time Skip..._

"Ummm... Erina-sama, what are we doing here exactly?" Hisako asked following her mistress, exiting the car as the car pulled up to the side when they reached the main lobby of the mall.

"Wel- Come quick!" Erina sprung into action in haste as she saw Souma and Mayumi walking together laughing about something and she pulled Hisako with her, blending into the crowd.

"Isn't that Yukihira Souma? Let's joi-" Hisako was silenced as Erina's hand cupped her mouth.

"That's why we are here." Erina said as they walked around the crowd, tailing their target from behind them.

"Alright, I guess I know what's going on. So? Who is the girl with him?" Hisako asked in a hushed tone not to alert them.

"She's Souma's childhood friend, I saw Souma's chat with her, well I don't know if I am wrong or what but I saw a heart emoji when he was typing on his phone. I checked their chat, but I couldn't find it." Erina explained as Hisako listened closely, not wanting to miss a single detail from her mistresses's explanation.

"So you're here because you're jealous..." Hisako said, her voice trailing away, as tinges of pink began to show on Erina's cheeks.

"N- Well technically yes, but that's not the point. What if he is cheating on me?" Erina said nervously, as they came to a halt as they saw Souma and Mayumi stopping by at a cosmetics shop.

"Not to offend you Erina-sama, but where did you know these type of things?" Hisako asked as she sweatdropped, not recalling mentioning these terms of relationship to her.

"My manga why?" Erina answered with a look of confusion as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Of course you did..." Hisako sweatdropped as she let ot a nervous laugh aa she kept her hand from scratching the back of her head in utter frustration. "Well... You know your manga is fiction right?" Hisako made sure as she stared into her eyes.

"Of course I know it's fiction, I just don't want it happening to me." Erina said as she eyed on Souma who is smelling some perfume as the cosmetic's shop lady took out coffee beans to get rid of the pungent smell of perfume from their noses.

"Well okay then, let's get moving, they're on the move." Hisako said as she eyed the two people in front of them, as she saw Souma's goofy grin looking quite excited.

"I'm here to make sure he isn't cheating on me." Erina said as she walked beside her aide, walking a few meters behind Souma and Mayumi.

"Well, in my opinion, he'll never do that, and there aren't any suspicious movements from him all this time." Hisako shrugged eyeing the said boy as he was happily chatting away, and she glanced at her mistress who seems rather disturbed at their closeness to each other.

"I don't know... I'm still not sure." Erina said, and Hisako sighed as she nodded her head, understanding Erina from her point of view.

"Okay, we'll continue on following them for a while." Hisako said, and Erina nodded as the said duo stopped at a restaurant.

"Are you eating here sir? If so, how many seats will you need?" A waiter greeted them as he stood in front of them.

"Yes, Ummm... table for 4 please." Souma said, and Mayumi who is standing beside her was rather confused, and also were Erina and Hisako who overheard him.

"4?" Mayumi asked in confusion as she tilted her head, and Souma could only chuckle.

"Yes 4, Me, You, Hishoko and of course Erina." Souma said outloud as he glanced at their direction, pointing at their hiding spot with his thumb. "Ain't that right?!" Souma practically shouted as Erina and Hisako came out of hiding and he smirked in victory.

"How'd you know?" Erina asked, irritated that she has been found as Hisako stood silent, not sure of what to say.

"Seperating from the crowd and circling behind isn't really the best idea, when both of you have the most contrast and noticeable hair colour among them." Souma teased which made Erina grew more irritated, but she couldn't do anything since it was her fault.

"Okay, you caught me." Erina said, folding her arms, avoding any eye contact from Souma as he patted her head.

"Well, I guess you were worried, which we'll talk about later, but for now let's eat." Souma suggested as he signalled for the waiter to show them their table, as he entered first, which is shortly followed by the 3 girls.

 **So guys, I'm really sorry for the late update. I had a writer's block to say the least, creating your own storyline isn't really the easiest things to do when you have to keep the story interesting. But don't worry their school days are nearing, so that means I have at least some material, and maybe I'll update sooner by then.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Your orders will be served shortly." The waiter said as he turned back, walking into the kitchen to inform the chef on their orders.

"So, what are you doing here Erina?" Souma asked with a sly smirk which he covered using a hand, and Erina slightly glared at him.

"Me and Hisako just decided to go shopping." Erina answered in a cold tone, and Hisako just nodded her head following along her mistress, all the while Mayumi kept silent, exchanging glances between Souma and Erina.

"Oh shopping, guess it is normal for girls to go shopping on the weekend." Souma said nodding his head, and he glanced at Mayumi. "Well me and Mayumi were shopping as well, we have the same opinion on a lot of things, and it was just easy to decide." He continued, teasing Erina as Mayumi shrunk on her seat, not wanting to be frozen in place from Erina's icy glare.

"Is that so? Then maybe you would like to spend more time with her." Erina said through gritted teeth as she glared at Souma, her hands balling into fists.

"You're here, why not I spend time with both of you?" Souma said, feeling the danger he is in, reeling back any teasing that would end up with him beaten into a pulp.

"No I insist, since you think you guys are such a perfect duo." Erina said, fuming and Hisako as well as Mayumi backed away from the strong and killing aura of Erina, but unlike the both of them, Souma being the brave, or plain stupid and dense he is decided to push it.

"Really? Well if you insist." Souma said casting a cheeky grin, and Erina lost it as she slammed her hands hard on the table, and immediately stoof up pushing her chair back harshly as it fell down to the floor, and she turned her back to him walking out of the restaurant, hiding her tears with an arm.

"Uhh... I better go..." Hisako said nervously as she stood up following her mistress, leaving the two childhood friends who remained seated and Souma sighed, as Mayumi was frantically trying thinking of what to do.

"Let's finish eating, then maybe hang out a little, I have to tend to her soon enough." Souma suggested as he saw the waiter coming out with their orders, and the waiter gave them a look of curiosity at the fell over chair, and placed their orders on their table, and set the chair upright and left. "Itadakimasu." Souma said as he dug in to his food, not saying any single word anymore, as found it hard to swallow the food, with the sense of guilt in his throat.

"You should go Souma-kun." Mayumi said, as she looked at Souma with worry, and Souma sighed as he put down his fork and spoon, slumping on the chair, as he thought about it for a bit.

"Yeah, I really should. Sorry about this Mayumi, if I don't text you in about 6 hours from now, call the ambulance to the Nakiri mansion in Tootsuki okay?" Souma said as he stood up, as he said his farewell to Mayumi, and left.

"I hope it goes well for him..." Mayumi said but then she remembered something. 'WHO IS PAYING FOR ALL THE FOOD?!' She thought in panic, but was relieved when Souma came back.

"Sorry, here's the money for us three." Souma said as he took out the money out of his wallet and gave it to Mayumi.

"Thank God..." Mayumi sighed in relief as she watched Souma's retreating figure.

 _Meanwhile with Erina..._

"I can't believe him, I was just a mere play thing for him!" Erina shouted in anger when Hisako and her entered the awaiting car, although she still felt the pain from her heart, as it was shown from her teary eyes.

"C-calm down E-Erina-sama..." Hisako said nervously, trying to comfort her as the car began to move.

"How do you expect me to calm down?! HE PLAYED ME!" Erina sobbed, crying with a mixed emotion of anger and sadness, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Look, if he cheated on you, then it's his lost, no one is as great as you Erina-sama." Hisako said out of the top of her mind, as she hasn't dealt with her mistress in this kind of situation before.

"Thanks Hisako." Erina said calming herself down, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "You're right, I wouldn't want to waste time on someone like him." She continued, or so she said, but her heart was denying it fully, ,

 _Time Skip..._

"I'll be in my room." Erina said as the car stopped in front of the mansion main door, exiting the vehicle with her aide following her closely.

"Sure... Just call for me if you need anything." Hisako said with worry, to which Erina just nodded silently, as she walked away from the pink haired girl, ascending the stairs into her room. "Oh I hope she get's better soon." Hisako muttered under her breath, looking at the back of her mistress.

 _Back to Souma..._

"Shit, I ran out of gas." Souma cursed as he got off his scooter, beginning to push it up the steep hill to Tootsuki, and it was a pain as he still has 1 mile left to reach the front gates, not to mention the distance to the Nakiri mansion too. "This is gonna take a while." He muttered as he began to walk faster pushing his scooter with all his might, seeing that the day is gonna die quickly.

 _20 minutes later..._

"MADE IT!" Souma shouted in joy, as he finally reached the gates of Tootsuki to find the headmaster on his afternoon jog.

"Oh? What are you doing here young lad?" Senzaemon asked as he jogged to Souma, his hard muscles flexing with every step he took.

"I c-came t-to..." Souma held up a finger, another hand on his hip. "See Erina." He completed after taking a breath or two, and the headmaster could only chuckle.

"You're way more sweatier than me." Senzaemon said as he eyed at the red headed chef's soaked clothes.

"My s-scooter ran... out of g-gas..." He struggle to say but finally suceeded as he catch his breath, earning a deep chuckle from the elder Nakiri.

"Well, let my secretary take you to the mansion. I'll have my underlings take you scooter to the gas station." Senzaemon said, and in haste his secretary guided Souma into the car.

"Man that guy is really understanding." Souma said as he glanced back at the headmaster from the window. "Now what should I say to Erina..." Souma went in deep thought as he crossed his arms over his chest, his brows twitching as he couldn't come up with a single thing.

 _In the mansion..._

"Milady Alice, let's have a cook off." Ryo said as he finished his daily workout, looking at the white haired girl who is peeking from the hall door, which caused her to jump.

"Mou, Ryo, you surprised me, didn't you saw? Erina was crying just now." Alice said as she turned back looking at her aide who had a monotone expression on his face.

"Oh. So cook off?" Ryo said with his hands in his pockets and Alice pouted at his uncaring attitude.

"Tomorrow, I want to know what happened to her, and no one is a better asset than her own aide. Let's go." Alice said as she skipped to Hisako's room, and Ryo sighed as he turned around, not really wanting to get in trouble with one of the Nakiri princesses as he walked into the kitchen to test out a new recipe.

"Hishokoooo!!!" Alice exclaimed as she bursted through Hisako's room door, which caused the pink haired girl to jump in surprise as the door swung open.

"Jeez, Alice-sama, please knock before you come in, and it's Hisako not Hishoko." Hisako said with a slight glare with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, now tell me what happened to Erina." Alice said with a mischievous grin and Hisako facepalmed in frustration.

'Of course she'd know.' Hisako thought shaking her head, rubbing her temple. "It's not my place to say anything." Hisako said as she looked into Alice's eyes.

"Oh come on, just a little hint." Alice pleaded with puppy eyes, as she nodded her head.

"Ugh, fine it's-" Hisako was about to tell but was interrupted by a loud bang from the front door.

"Erina?!" Souma exclaimed as he walked into the mansion, looking around for Erina. 'She's probably in her room.' Souma thought as he ascended up the stairs.

Hisako turned her attention back to Alice only to find her sprinting out the door after saying a quick thanks.

 **Hey there guys, sorry for the late and short chapter, but I promise you the upcoming chapter will be longer than this, I just don't want to spoil anything. Anyways, on to more pressing matters.**

 **Should I make a book cover?**

 **Not to hate, but I don't feel content with the cover of the book, although I don't have any equipment to make it digital, I would be hand-drawing it.**

 **Leave your answers in the comment section or you could slide into my DMs.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Erina? You in here?" Souma asked as he knocked on the bedroom door of the said girl, only to receive a thump as an answer from the other side of the door, which he perceived was a pillow thrown to the door.

"Erina, open up, let's talk." Souma said once again leaning closer to the door, receiving another thump of the door, courtesy of another thrown pillow.

"Erina come on, don't make me barge in there." Souma said once again knocking on the door, as he awaited for a response, and a response he received as he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door, but what he heard next displeased him, as Erina double locked the door, and pushed a table blocking the doorway.

"Erina... Come on, you're being childish, let's talk about this face to face." Souma said, still being patient, leaning against the door, only to receive a letter from under the door, and he picked it up, reading the said letter which wrote. 'Go away you two timing scumbag of an excuse of a human.' And Souma sweatdropped, as he read it.

"E-Erina, Open up." Souma stammered still keeping his hopes up, awaiting for the time she would give in to come, but after silence for 10 minutes he sighed in frustration, scratching his head, but an idea struck him as he snapped his fingers.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk I'll leave." Souma said glancing at the door as he walked away from her door, quickly going out of the mansion as he ran to the side of it, and stopped in his tracks when he found Erina's balcony.

"This is gonna take a while..." Souma muttered as he began to climb the walls, grabbing to every tiny edge he could take a hold of, and swung his body to the balcony, and climbed on to it, at least that was what happened in the movies, but in reality...

"Shit." Souma cursed as he failed the swing as he plumetted his way down to sweet ground, ruining a perfectly innocent bush along the process, of course unlike a lover, the ground is way harder. "Ack!" He let out a cry, as he landed on his back, laying on the ground, trying to catch his breath, his hand sneaking it's way to his back, rubbing and massaging the pain. "If you fall down, I'll be there ready to catch you..." Souma groaned as he rolled to his side. "Fucking ground." He finished as he pushed himself up, leaning on the wall.

But unbeknownst to him, the occupant inside the room he tried to sneak into, heard the commotion, as she peeked out the window, seeing everything from when he was laying on the ground.

"Tch, serves him right." Erina said glancing down at the redheaded chef, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and to make sure, she locked her balcony doors.

"Why the hell am I even trying so hard...?" Souma rubbed his temple as he glanced at the ever so high balcony, as he sighed and went back into the mansion once again.

"Will I get in jail for breaking down a door...?" Souma asked himself as he walked back and forth in front of Erina's room.

"I don't think so." Alice said as she walked over to him with her infamous sly smile.

"Right, this is an importa- wait, Alice!" Souma exclaimed as he focused his line of sight on to Alice who is waving casually, her mischievous aura surging all over her body. "What do you have in plan?" Souma asked in instinct, as he stared at the white haired girl.

"What? Are you accusing for trying to acquire information of what happened to my dearest cousin and cause some fun events by force?" Alice asked innocently with a smile, as Souma sweatdropped, but decided not to say any of the sort since she could be a big help.

"No, it's all my doing after all." Souma said nodding his head, playing along with Alice's scheme.

"Great, now if you walk out of the front door you'll find a ladder, a pair of gloves, and a tank of liquid nitrogen, I don't know how it is there though." Alice smiled tilting her head, patting his shoulder.

"Ah, must be a coincidence..." Souma sweatdropped, rubbing his nape nervously as he turned his back to her, walking out the mansion once again, to find the so called "coincidence", and carried them as he set up the ladder, and carried the remaining items up to the balcony, all the while feeling guilty of what's about to come, as he put on his gloves, pouring the liquid nitrogen to the door knob, freezing it to it's receiver, and kicked the door in full force busting it open, which made Erina who was ignoring the world listening to music with her earphones on jump in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OUT!" Erina shouted as she stood up from her bed hitting Souma relentlessly as he put his hands out in defense.

"The fun has started." Alice said as she sat down on her bed with a nervous Hisako sitting right beside her.

"H-how do you know?" Hisako asked which earned a smile from Alice.

"Oh, if Erina's shouts isn't evident enough, then I have a speaker attached to Souma-kun's shoulder which we can hear through my phone here." Alice smiled showing her phone as Hisako sweatdropped.

"Calm down, calm down, ouch, hey come on..." Souma said still receiving her hits occasionally blocking it with his palms, when she tried to hit him in quite vital parts.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU BROKE INTO MY ROOM!" Erina shouted as she took a hold of his hair, pulling on it as hard as she can, wiggling his head, as Souma winced in pain.

"Hey, that hurts, ow, enough." Souma said as he grabbed Erina's wrists releasing himself as Erina struggled to break free.

"LET GO! YOU TWO TIMER SOON TO BE RAPIST!" Erina shouted in rage wiggling her whole body, kicking him, stomping his foot, which cause Souma to yelp in pain, and he maneuvered his body, pushing Erina near the bed, as he tripped her causing both of them to fall on top of the bed, Souma pinning her, as Erina squirmed beneath him, if only it was an arena they would've been seen as wrestlers.

"GET OFF, I DON'T WAN- Hmph?!" Erina was interrupted when the redheaded male's lips were on hers, and Erina began to weaken as Souma licked on her bottom lip, and he parted away, both of their faces red, either from embarassment or exhaustion from all the struggling.

"Now will you listen?" Souma asked calmly, although his eyes were staring deep into hers, loosening his grip on her wrists as he carefully got off of her, and Erina in response sat up, using an arm as support as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"Tch, be on with it and leave." Erina said coldly although she felt a bit hurt herself, but her expression betrayed nothing as she glared at the boy.

"Okay, First, Mayumi isn't more than just a childhood frie-"

"That's what they all say." Souma was cut short by a quick remark from Erina, as she crossed her arms.

"Just listen, She isn't more than just a childhood friend, and even if I was cheating you think I would want to wage war by dragging you both in the restaurant? Secondly, I know I did wrong when I put her in more priority than you, but there's a reason for it. Third, What do you take me for, an idiot or a masochist that wants a beating from you?" Souma said as he joked at the last part trying to throw away the heavy tension in the room.

"If she was just a childhood friend why is she so clingy?" Erina asked coldly with a glare.

"If you're talking about her holding my hand, then I'll come clean I don't have any excuse to rebute that, it's been like that since we were in primary school." Souma said, shrugging his shoulders, thinking back about his friend.

"I still don't trust you, then what about the heart emojis?" Erina asked, her mind holding back her body from gripping her hands into fists too tightly.

"Oh that, I was changing your name, I couldn't decide on which to pick she gave me a suggestion and I gave her a few more options. Take a look for yourself." Souma explained as he took his phone out opening the contacts to show her that indeed her name was changed into *Heart Emoji* Erina *Heart Emoji* and in reaction Erina hid her light blush with a hand

"What were you texting about with her that you were so focused on it?" Erina asked her cold icy stare began to waver, as her suspicions began to fade.

"Like I told you, I was planning on meeting up with her, and she was helping me with something." Souma explained, his tone still as calm as possible.

"What is she helping you with?" Erina continued and Souma sighed.

"There's no hiding anything from you is there?" Souma asked with a chuckle which earned a frown from Erina. "She was helping me with this." Souma said as he took out a piece of folded paper, and a few paper perfume samples, and Erina took them opening the folded paper to see a drawing of a necklace.

"What are these for?" Erina asked in confusion as she furrowed her eyebrows, taking a closer look at the necklace.

"Well, sorry to say you just ruined you own surprise but, since we became a couple I was thinking of buying a memorabilia, and what's better than a necklace, like the cliches in movies or in your case mangas which you love reading so much, the owner of the shop offers a customization of ourselves so I asked Mayumi to design it for me, that's one of them, and sorry to say once again, your perfume smell is way to pungent for me, I was thinking of buying you a new one which smells more teenager-ish?" Souma explained and Erina listened carefully not missing a single detail, all the while covering her ever so growing blush with a hand.

"S-sorry..." She mumbled out as she avoided direct eye contact with Souma.

"What was that?" Souma asked in confusion as he leaned closer to her.

"I said... I'm sorry..." Erina muttered, as she put her head down, and Souma smiled, as he embraced her in a hug.

"So are we done with the interrogation?" Souma asked jokingly as Erina kept silent, but pout as she let Souma sneak his hands around her waist, seeing her reaction Souma chuckled as he burried his face on the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath. "Still too pungent." He commented which earned a light slap on his back from Erina.

"Have you ate yet?" Souma asked parting a bit so he could see her face, and Erina shook her head, as she planted her face on his chest again.

"Were you in this room the whole time?" Souma asked again, and there was a moment of silence before Erina nodded, and she felt the vibrations of Souma's chuckle from his chest. "Wanna eat?" He continued which earned a quick nod from the girl between his arms.

"I'll cook though." Erina said and Souma took a hold of her shoulders.

"Don't cook it'll be a burden, you won't have the strength, let me." Souma said wiggling his brows and Erina giggled.

"Why are you quoting the lines from Dilan 1990?" Erina asked with a smile, which Souma shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never seen the movie, I just saw the memes." Souma said and Erina shook her head, but then something caught Erina's attention.

"Hey Souma, is that a bug on your shoulder?" Erina asked as she grabbed it, but after seeing a little antena on it, she immediately knew the culprit. "Alice..." She growled as she threw it out of her room from the still open doors of the balcony, which can't be closed anymore, and when she faced the balcony she saw the tank of liquid nitrogen. 'I'll kill her.' Erina thought.

"Ah... We've been found." Alice said, and Hisako immediately turned into panic mode, as her eyes widened.

"What was it?" Souma asked in curiosity, tilting his head, standing behind the blonde.

"A reason for me to give someone a lesson." Erina said simply, as she sighed in frustration rubbing her temple.

"Come on let's eat." Souma asked pulling on Erina's hand as he easily moved the table blocking the door, unlocking it and pulled her along with him to the kitchen.

"I'm not that hungry though." Erina reasoned as she pouted, and Souma looked at her with a frown.

"You haven't had lunch, and it's 17.30 now." Souma retorted as he crossed his arms, flicking Erina's forehead lightly.

"It's way past the time for lunch." Erina defended as she crossed her arms.

"Then I'll cook us dinner." Souma retorted, shrugging his shoulders, unbeknownst to them they were being eavesdropped by two certain curious girls.

"Hou, are they going to fight again?" Alice said in glee, as she clasped her hands with a smile.

"I don't think so, what I'm more concerned of is why do you want them to fight." Hisako sweatdropped as she scratched her cheek with a finger, tilting her head.

"It's not everyday you can see Erina showing real emotions." Alice said as she thought back about the past, of how Erina changed when _he_ came back into her life.

"Well that's tru- Kyah!" Hisako yelped in surprise as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh sorry." Ryo apologised with his usual tone of speaking as he reeled his arm back, putting his hand into his pocket.

"What are you guys doing here?" Souma asked joyfully as he strolled over to them, with his hands on his hips, soon to be followed by Erina.

"We were just wanting to have dinner." Alice lied quickly as she smiled at the couple, especially to her cousin.

"Oh is that so? Then how about you join us?" Souma suggested with a big smile, and to which Alice replied with a quick yes, but their conversation was cut short, when loud knocking was heard from the front door.

"Wonder who could that be." Souma said as Hisako immediately took action as she opened the door, and in haste emergency services came in.

"Where is Yukihira Souma?!" The man exclaimed and, it hit Souma like a brick wall of what is happening, and he paled.

"Here." He hesitantly raised his hand, and the emergency service man became curious.

"We were called to come here by your friend named Kurase Mayumi, she said you might be in danger." The emergency service man explained and immediately Souma choked on his saliva.

"Ah, it was a misunderstanding sorry for the hindrance." Souma bowed in apology, as he felt a heavy aura from his back.

"Souma... Just what... did you... tell her to do..." Erina asked in a dark tone, and in Souma's eye he could see a dark entity coming out of her, and he began to sweat, and his colour drained out of his body.

"On second thought, your services might be needed." Souma changed his mind as he smiled kindly at the emergency service workers.

 **Ok guys, here's the new chapter, I'd like to apologise for the super long wait, I was too caught up with my schedule for Chinese New Year, what can I say it's my culture, but nonetheless I managed to update the story, tell me what you think about it, there's always room for feedback.**

 **That's all, See you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Ugh... My head hurts... What happened...?" Souma groaned, rubbing his temple, as he looked around noticing that it wasn't his room, sitting up supporting his body with his arms, and his line of sight, slowly fixated on the sight of a certain blonde who is asleep on her sofa in a sitting position.

"Jeez... I swear this girl..." Souma muttered as he slowly stood up, stretching his body, as he strutted his way to the girl, a smile slowly forming on his face, as he heard light snores coming from the girl.

"Sorry to do this..." Souma mumbled as he slowly strecthed out his hand shaking her slightly to wake her up, which had no effect, so he switched to lightly slapping her face, which only cause a grunt to come out from her, and so he slowly leaned to her face, nuzzling her nose with his, and gradually Erina's eyes began to open, as Souma grinned, retreating back his face.

"Oh... You're awake..." Erina mumbled, still drowzy as her eyes were slowly closing again.

"I could also say the same to you." Souma said as he leaned down putting an arm under her knees as another arm slipped under her torso.

"What are yo- Woah!" Erina was startled as she immediately clung on to Souma's shirt, as he picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her own bed, plopping her down like he's cooking a sunnyside egg.

"Why would you sleep on the sofa? We've been sleeping together for the past couple of days." Souma said giving her a weirded look, as Erina's mind was focused on the words "sleeping together." and a blush crept up to her face, but was knocked out of her daze when Souma snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh... Sorry... I don't know... I was the one who knocked you out anyway." Erina said pouting a little as Souma chuckled, taking her hand, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, which caused her pout to dissapear.

"Let me guess either you dragged me here, or you had Ryo for help." Souma said, as he stopped with his actions, to receive a pout from her girlfriend, and so he continued making her let out a relaxed sigh.

"Both, I guess, I had Ryo carrying you up the staircase, and the rest is the other option." Erina answered as she placed her head on Souma's lap as he sat beside her.

"Well, okay then... I guess... Let's get back to sleep, it's like 02.00 AM." Souma said glancing at the digital clock on Erina's counter beside her bed, as he crawled over her, careful not to crush her, and plopped himself beside her, pulling her closer to him, as he made his arm as her pillow, another hand hugging her waist.

"You're not hungry?" Erina asked with concern on her features as she looked up at him.

"I'll survive, not a big deal." Souma said, ignoring the fact how his stomach is hurting like hell.

"Okay... Night..." Erina sighed snuggling herself closer to him, burrying her face into his chest.

"Night." Souma said shortly, forcing himself to sleep, after a few minutes of agonizing pain.

Time Skip~

The birds were chirping, the sun is shining, the cooling breeze passing by, it's the day when everyone is relaxed and at ease, ah yes, Sunday, but for this particular Sunday it wasn't as relaxing for a certain red haired chef who is tossing and turning on the shared bed, they say he is having a nightmare, some say he is looking for a position, but truth be told his stomach was angry.

"Ugh... Food..." Souma groaned as he threw the covers off of him, carefully freeing himself from the tight grip of a certain blonde, whose hand was automatically searching for the warmth that suddenly disappeared.

"I'll be back..." Souma whispered, kissing her forehead, and Erina's features relaxed as a sigh came out from her nose, as she was reeled back into dreamland.

"Guess, bacon and pancakes will suffice." Souma said to himself as he walked down the stairs, practically dragging his legs as he was still sleepy, making his way to the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards and fridge for the engridients, as he took out a frying pan, hastily making his food, not even caring for any details anymore since his mind has been invaded by his stomach. Plating it once it's done as he sat down on the kitchen counter, enjoying his food, feeling the warm strips of meat going down his throat on it's way to his belly, slicing the 5 stacked pancakes which is drizzled with honey, it didn't took him long to finish, as he cleaned up and went back to Erina's room, wanting the feeling of comfort from the old time favourite of all people on Sundays, bed.

But when he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of an empty bed, and to which he wondered where his blonde princess disappeared.

"Erina?" Souma called out as he knocked on the door of the bathroom, to receive a cough as an answer. "Erina? You all right?" He asked in concern of her condition, but only received more coughing as an answer. "I'm coming in." Souma said as he opened the door to find Erina kneeling in front of the toilet, who is puking her guts out.

"Shh... there... there..." Souma cooed as she rubbed her back, as she sniffed, finally done as she slowly stood up washing her mouth.

"So, you pregnant or something?" Souma asked as he rubbed his back trying to recall if he had ever had sex with her, which only reminded him of his dream, or is it...

"No, what the hell are you saying, I'm still a virgin." Erina said with a glare, and Souma's thought began to clear as he nodded his head, but then and a thought struck him.

"So... What is it?" Souma asked again, clueless of what has happened to her, but hey can't blame him he was unconcious for quite a while.

"Must be something I ate, I guess it wasn't compatable with my stomach." Erina said as shs rubbed her flat tummy.

"What? You're the God's Belly too now?" Souma chuckled which earned a light slap to his elbow courtesy of Erina. "So, you want to eat or sleep again?" He asked, which made Erina ponder.

"Cuddle." She answered simply as she looked at him with her usual face.

"Geez, wouldn't hurt to cute me up a little bit, but I guess that's something special about you." Souma chuckled as he pat her head, pulling her along with him as they exited the bathroom and Souma dropped on the bed laying on his back as he pulled Erina, causing her to fall on top of him.

"Aren't I cute enough?" Erina said as she looked up at him lifting her head a little, to see his face.

"Ever so confident aren't you? Cute, maybe. Beautiful, yes." Souma answered with a laugh as he adjusted his position lifting her a little bit so that he can see her face.

"They're the same thing though." Erina said now seated on Souma's lap, pressing his abdomen as support.

"No they're not, beautiful is like when you see something mesmerizing or something like that and it will reside in your mind for quite a long time, cute is more like a momentary satisfaction." Souma explained to which Erina pout.

"See, that's cute, but it won't last long would it?" Souma said sitting up craddling her as he pinched her cheeks lightly.

"Your explanation doesn't even makes sense." Erina said crossing her arms, and Souma chuckled in response.

"I'm not a professor, I just use whatever words that come to my mind to describe it." Souma said as he leaned in on the crook of her neck, sniffing her scent, to which Erina whimpered.

"H-hey... I said cuddle not m-make out." Erina said her voice becoming more of a squeak as Souma kissed her neck.

"Where do you even learn those things? We haven't even done it yet." Souma said, which Erina pouted refusing to answer, and he pecked her lips, whilst chuckling seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"Even if we haven't done it, doesn't mean I couldn't have known about it." Erina retorted and Souma laughed heartily, pausing a moment to bear his soul with glistening amethyst eyes, their foreheads collide.

"Erina..." Souma said huskily which caused shivers to go down her spine as she became weak on her body, as she flailed down on to her bed as Souma was now towering over her.

"Souma... we shouldn't." Erina said holding him back with a hand pushing against his chest, as she felt an arm slipping behind her waist.

But instead of an answer she was silenced by a tenderly kiss on her lips, as Souma began his journey down to her jawline, on to her neck as he nibbled on it bit by bit, causing Erina to let out gasps, her hands clutching the bed sheets.

"S-Souma... No..." Erina whimpered as Souma retreated his face away from her neck, gazing upon her clouded eyes.

"Damn it... You're really making it hard for me to stop." Souma grunted as he leaned down once again, but this time he went for her ear as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Mmph... S-Souma..." Erina bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to lunge at him, as she pushed Souma's chest with her hands, preventing him to go any further, since it would really a bad situation for her.

Souma sighed as he rolled off of her, laying down beside her, both of their faces flushed in embarassment, as Souma rolled on his side, facing Erina, pulling her closer to him, and Erina rolled on her side as well facing him, to give him more access, as Souma played with her hair.

"One day... When I'm ready..." Erina muttered which didn't went unheard by Souma as he chuckled, looking down at the blonde who is wrapping her arms around him.

"No need to push yourself... I'll wait as long as it takes." Souma whispered to her ear, as she blushed, snuggling closer to him as he happily wrapped his arms around her. "For now... Let's go back to sleep." He said as he closed his eyes, but his eyes shot open when Erina pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you." Erina said burrying her face to his chest as Souma stroked her hair, chuckling to himself once again closing his eyes, and the sandman sprinkled his sand upon them as they slowly drifted back into sleep.

 **So guys, I know late update, The Mid Term tests are coming up, but let's forget about all that stuff... Have you noticed? Yeah, The Book Cover. It's a drawing I made, though I'm not that skilled, since it is just a hobby, but yeah, there it is, someday I'll find the time to colour it, till then that would stay as my book cover. Let me know what you think about it.** **If it doesn't show comment down below so I can get notified on that.**

 **That's all, See you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

As the sun shines bright, well it already did a few hours back anyway, a certain couple shifted in their embrace as the male fluttered his eyes open, smiling warmly at the sight of the blonde haired female on his chest, he slowly and carefully sneak away from her, only for her to snake her arms around him more, and he sighed as he patted her head lightly.

'It's 11.00 AM?' He thought, glancing at the digital clock, as he steadily shook the girl on top of him. "Hey, wake up, hey..." He whispered causing the girl to stir in her sleep, but it wasn't enough to open her eyes as she burried her face into his chest, nuzzling it like a cat, and he chuckled as he released her arms from him, enabling him to move, sitting up, as he craddled the girl, and nipped on her ear, as he gave a small lick, which seemed to be working as the girl's body was tensing up at the wet sensation. "I know you're awake now." Souma whispered to her ear, smirking in triumph as he looked at her face, as she pouted, her purple colored eyes staring into golden orbs.

"You ruined a perfectly nice dream." She grunted at the boy who is currently lifting her up, and placing her back down as he stood up and stretched his body.

"Well, you can do anything you want, but I'm taking a shower and going home, I want to open the diner before we go to school tomorrow." Souma said as his figure disappeared into Erina's personal bathroom, and Erina groaned at the word "School." Why? School means responsibility, responsibility means tasting, tasting means work, work means Elite Ten, Elite Ten means trouble, so basically school is trouble.

As the sound of water dripping came from the occupied bathroom, Erina was contemplating with herself as if to wake up or go back to sleep, but her thoughts was interrupted when she heard Souma's voice.

"Hey Erina, could you get me a towel!" He hollered as he got out of the shower, mentally slapping himself for his carelessness.

"I'm too lazy, get it yourself." Erina shouted, not having any resolve to get up from the warm cozy bed.

"I'm naked and wet, you really want to see that?" Souma asked as he poked his head out of the bathroom, sighing at the sight of the girl sprawled on top of the bed. "Alright, I'm coming ou-"

"No, stay in there!" Erina quickly interrupted as she quickly jolted up and ran to her closet, and giving a towel to a grinning Souma.

"Heh, knew you didn't have it in you." Souma said as he dried himself off, and earned a groan from the girl from the other side of the door.

"As if I want to taint my eyes with such an unsightly view." Erina snorted which earned a laugh from Souma as he put on his clothes, and exited the bathroom.

"You say that now, but wait till I'm done with you..." Souma whispered huskily into her ear, breathing in her scent as he lowered his face down to the crook of her neck.

"W-wha- Hyan!" She squeaked out as Souma nipped on her ear, and swept her of her feet, pinning her down on the bed.

"Be ready..." Souma said in a low growl, hovering over her like a predator, one hand on her hip, rubbing up and down, as another was by the side of her head, and he leaned in closer and closer to her face, inching his way slowly and stopped only a centimeter away, taking in her flushed feature, her body squirming under him, her eyes shut in nervousness. "For some other time." Souma finished as he quickly pecked her cheek, and stood up.

"W-wha..." Erina was in shock as she stared at the redheaded lad smiling triumphantly. "Why... You... IDIOT!" Erina scolded as she took a hold of his collar, rocking him back and forth.

"Hey... Hey... easy..." Souma said as he took a hold of her arms, chuckling to himself at the sight of his fuming counterpart. "So you coming with or not?" Souma asked releasing her arms, and she thought about it for a while.

"As if I would go along with a commoner like you." Erina snorted turning her face to the other way, slapping Souma with her hair.

"Oh alright, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Souma said, following with her antics as he turned to leave, whistling a tune as he walked and walked nearing the door.

"Huh...? WAIT!" Erina exclaimed as she chased after him, preventing him from going out of the room.

"Then go and shower, come on." Souma said whilst laughing as he walked back and sat on the bed, and Erina rushed to the bathroom.

"It's as if I'm the one with an importance right now." Erina exclaimed from the bathroom as she undressed.

"You do have an importance, me." Souma teased. "You kno- You alright?" Souma cut off his sentence when he heard her squeal, as he immediately stood up.

"No, I'm not alright, why did you set the shower to this freezing ass water." Erina grumbled as she quickly changed it, after struggling, fighting against the barrage of water droplets from the shower head.

"Of course I take cold showers, it's the middle of the day, it's hot outside." Souma said, sitting back down on the bed, hearing her sing in the shower. "Do you sing everytime you take a bath?" Souma questioned with a chuckle.

"No, only when I feel like it." Erina answered, quickly covering her body with soap, and her hair with shampoo, rinsing it off clean, and resumed to put on hair conditioner as well.

"You almost done yet?" Souma asked, his patience starting to run out, only because he was bored.

"In a minute." Erina answered as she turned off the shower head, and stepped out of the shower, only to find, that she forgot to bring a towel. "Souma, get me a towel." Erina hollered which earned a laugh from him.

"Hah, even you forgot. Here, open up." Souma said as he took his towel he used before and gave it to Erina as she swiftly opened the door, only sticking her hand out to grab it.

"Thanks." She thanked him as she started to dry herself off only to find that the towel was already quite wet. "Ne Souma, why is the towel wet?" She asked, pausing her actions for a moment, awaiting his answer.

"Oh, it's the towel you gave me before." He answered casually as he looked out the window to spot his scooter parked neatly near the fountain.

"W-what...?" Erina became reluctant as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh come on Erina, it's only a towel. What's so wrong and indecent about sharing a towel?" Souma questioned to which Erina went silent, as she sighed and resumed her activities before, putting her clothes on.

"Hold on a minute, I need to brush my teeth and dry my hair." Erina said as she exited the bathroom, grabbing the hair dryer, and comb in the drawer of her desk.

"Here, you brush your teeth, and I'll dry your hair." Souma offered, as Erina nodded and gave him the hair dryer and comb, and they proceeded to the bathroom, Souma plugging in the hair dryer, turning it on to max, as he started to dry her hair, whilst combing it to straighten her hair, and not forgetting to make slight curls on the ends of her locks.

"Yow'le axually quig good." Erina said, as she brushed her teeth, which earned a chuckle from Souma.

"Look at you acting unladylike." Souma said proudly resuming his activities, having quite a problem as he struggled to comb her bangs.

"Hey, stop that." Erina giggled after she spit out the toothpaste and washed her mouth.

"What? I'm trying my best here." Souma chuckled resuming his actions as Erina stood still, giggling at the reflection of him focusing on her bangs from the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough." Erina stopped him, and he turned off the hair dryer and unplugged it, as Erina took the comb out of his hand, and fixed her bangs.

"Awww, and I tried so hard as well." Souma whined as he stood beside her, looking at her reflection.

"Rather than me, fix your hair." Erina said looking at his hair which is actually quite droopy, not the usual spiky hair.

"It's not like you have a hair gel, or pomade, or wax." Souma said shrugging his shoulders as he combed his hair using his fingers, which Erina dare say, looked quite handsome.

"Well, let's go." Erina said as she exited the bathroom, and Souma followed suite, not forgetting to turn off the lights, as they walked together down the hallway and down the stairs, only to meet with the headmaster in front of the front door.

"Oh, where are you going, dear granddaughter?" Senzaemon asked as he inspected the two's attire, well Souma wearing yesterday's clothes.

"To his diner or house." Erina answered as the couple stopped in front of him.

"Seems like you two are getting along quite well. Ah, before you go young lad, I guess I should just give you your uniform now. Wait here." The elder Nakiri said as he walked to the storage room, which is placed quite convenient since it's just near the stairs. "What size are you?" He hollered as he entered the storage room.

"Ah, I think medium would fit me well." Souma said, as he glanced at the girl beside him who is also glancing at him, signalling for him to go there, but Souma didn't catch on and raised a brow, which Erina sighed to.

"Here you go, here's the daily uniform, and this is your cooking uniform." The headmaster said as he exited the room and gave him two sets of clothes, which he gratefully accepted. "Well, you kids go and have some fun, it's the final day before school after all. Oh and here are the keys to your scooter." He continued to which the couple nodded. "Oh, how about breakfast, or in this time lunch?" The headmaster asked in concern.

"Ah, it's okay, we'll cook our own once we get there. Thanks again." Souma said as the both permitted themselves and exit through the front door.

"Are you even gonna use those uniforms?" Erina asked curiously once they're outside.

"I might only use the overcoat, others I won't use, especially the chef outfit." Souma commented and Erina shook her head, as Souma guided her to his scooter, Erina went pale.

"W-We're riding t-that?" Erina stuttered as she pointed at the two wheeled vehicle and Souma nod.

"Here hold these for me." Souma said as he handed her the uniforms, and started the engine, revving it up to check if it's ready to go.

"We won't fall over right?" Erina asked to which Souma chuckled, putting on his helmet on her.

"No we won't, trust me. It's perfectly safe." Souma said as he got on, and he waited for her to climb on. "Come on, you could put those between us, and you can hold onto my waist or my shoulder or anything you can grab on." Souma said, and Erina reluctantly nodded as she slowly got on, one feet to the other, her arms immediately snaked over his waist, and he chuckled, and rode off, with a squealing Erina.

"Ah... The joys of the youth." Senzaemon smiled at the two as he watched from the window, observing their interractions, chuckling as they rode off.

 **Hey Guys, I know it's been a while, well my exams are finally finished. Don't worry I'm not dead... yet. So, here you go, an update, also I don't know if you guys also experience this with the app, but sometimes it glitches out for me, well putting that aside, tell me what you think of the chapter.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"CAN YOU SLOW DOWN A LITTLE?! MY HAIR IS REALLY MESSED UP, NOT TO MENTION FLYING EVERYWHERE!" Erina shouted clinging on to Souma as he sped down the empty road, avoiding holes and bumps, smiling happily, seeing the state of his companion through the rear view mirror.

"You don't have to shout, just because we're going fast, and you're wearing a helmet doesn't mean we're 50 meters apart, the distance between us is only a few inches." Souma said loud enough for her to hear, his eyes on the road, as he felt her arms tighten around his waist and a slight pinch to his stomach at his comment.

"Whatever, just slow down!" Erina demanded, as they rode under shades of the trees, leaves flailing down, and flying to the side as they passed through.

"Oh come on Erina, enjoy the wind, the sight, the excitement and joy of riding down the hill on such a nice day!" Souma grinned as they were now nearing the bottom of the hill, released from the protection of the trees, resulting the sun to shine down upon them.

"I've been through here several times, and I'm already used to it so no I can't enjoy it." Erina commented not really finding the reason for her to be delighted or even the slightest amused of the scenery, that she has more than enough grew accustomed to.

"Not even when you're alone with me?" Souma teased as he slowed down until he came to a stop, guards immediately went into action as he saw the blonde Nakiri. "Why do you need a guard post on the bottom of the hill again?" Souma asked the guard as the man in duty sweatdropped, but still following protocol, raised the bar letting them pass through.

"I've been alone with you for more than enough time to also grow accustomed to you, and to answer your next question, of course we need a guard post on the bottom of the hill, the hill it self is Tootsuki property, and not to mention that's where the school is, and the students actually live there? We can't freely let them roam around you know, there are rules to follow." Erina answered, gaining a little cute frown from Souma, although like she said she grew accustomed to him, she just simply ignored it.

"Aww... why didn't that work?" Souma chuckled which earned a light slap to the head. "You said you grew accustomed to me yet you still are embarassed to make out with me." He continued smiling slyly earning another slap, in a way different degree of power, courtesy of a red faced ticked off Erina.

"You're just being perverted!" Erina retorted, her blush growing brighter as certain acts clouded her mindscape, which she immediately shook away.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, now try not to blush and imagine lecherous things, come on Erina." Souma teased earning another slap to the head from her, which he actually winced in pain from.

"Shut up already, you're really encouraging me to jump off!" Erina scolded and Souma chuckled in return, as he sighed, breathing in the fresh air, as he gradually slowed down, enjoying the scenery of the rice fields, occasionally seeing some farmers waving at them as they pass.

"Have fun, and relax Erina... There's really no rushing..." Souma said closing his eyes momentarily enjoying the cool breeze, Erina sighed as she leaned closer to Souma, practically pressing her weight on him.

"Maybe... You can't expect me to follow your style of living, people expect great things from me... Being the bearer of the God's Tounge and all..." Erina sighed feeling the warmth radiating from the boy, there was a long comfortable silence before Souma spoke.

"That's why, I'll slowly break the cage you've been held in piece by piece, I'll trample down on your empire until what's left is you, and I'm not meaning Nakiri Erina, The God's Tounge, what I fight for is Nakiri Erina, a simple, caring, and a little spoiled girl. If being the first seat is what it takes to do it, then so be it." Souma declared sternly, and Erina was caught dumbfounded as she leaned back from him, slowly taking in his declaration, a small smile etching it's way on her lips as she hugged him tight, closing her eyes feeling the comfort from the red haired chef.

"Did you really have to add the spoiled part?" She asked shaking her head in amusement at his antics, how much has she grown accustomed to it, one thing for sure, she would never grow tired of it.

"Of course, without a little teasing, it wouldn't be Yukihira Souma after all." He answered with a small laugh, as they entered Sumire Town, just a few minutes away from Sumiredori Shopping District. "We're almost there, you hungry yet?" He asked glancing at the girl behind him through the rear view mirror.

"A little bit." Erina answered, her eye lids open, glancing at the buildings that are lined up by the side of the wide road.

"You wanna eat out or cook?" He asked, turning to the right, passing through the gates of the Sumiredori Shopping District, slowing down as people were walking along the road.

"I want us to cook together." She answered to which he nodded with a smile, and they came to a stop, as they reached their destination.

"Oh, young Souma. I see you're back, you're gonna open or what?" Yuya Tomita, the chairman of the Sumiredori Shopping District, confronted the couple as they got off the scooter.

"Ah, I'll be opening in maybe... two hours or so?" He said unsurely as he checked the time on his phone, Erina stood still, glancing at the two males converse with each other.

"Two hours you say, ah okay then quite the perfect timing, since it's closing time. Maybe I can relax in your diner, alot of people have been eager to eat at the diner as well." The bespectacled brown haired man said, with a smile, as he fixed his glasses with his hand. "I'll inform some of the regulars, anyways see ya." He said as he went back to his bento shop.

"Okay then, here are the keys, I'll bring the scooter to the back." Souma said giving Erina his house keys, and he pushed his scooter to the side door, as he used another set of keys to open the door.

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen." Erina said as she opened the door and entered, the dark room lightened by the sun, as she couldn't find the light switch, she sighed and placed Souma's uniforms on the counter as she sat down on a stool.

"What you wanna eat?" Souma asked as he entered, turning on the lights, and walked over to her, rolling his sleeves up, and held his hip.

"Umm... I want you... to brush your teeth, and then change your clothes." Erina said patting his chest and pointed her index finger to the stairs, and he was dumbstruck, gradually laughing, as he ruffled her hair.

"Okay then, I'll be back." He said waving his hand as he quickly went to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth, changing his clothes soon after, all the while Erina began to look over the ingredients he has in store.

"Kay I'm back, what do you wa- Erina?" Souma asked walking down the stairs, and he turned to the stool where Erina was, to find her missing.

"In here." Erina called out from the kitchen, opening his fridge in search for ingredients.

"Quite, the quick one aren't you? Are you really that hungry?" He asked as he entered the kitchen walking to her direction, as he stood behind her.

"No, I'm just curious of what you have." Erina answered as she took out tomatoes, meat, onions, celery, carrots, and bay leaf, then she walked over to one of his cupboard and took out quite a few packs of curry roux.

"Why not make the curry roux yourself?" Souma asked as he took out two cutting boards, and knives.

"I don't want to, I haven't had breakfast, and I want to eat. Have you not change your clothes?" Erina answered with a pout, and Souma chuckled as he handed her an apron, putting one on himself, tying his headband on as well.

"I have, I'm just using another Yukihira shirt. Okay, so... waterless curry?" Souma asked as he scanned through the ingredients she took out.

"Yeah, could you wash the ingredients for me." Erina said, as she walked over to the sink and washed the utensils that will be in use.

"Sure, what else do you need?" Souma asked as he took out a big bowl placing the vegetables in as he quickly washed it, throwing the water away, and placing the bowl of vegetables in front of Erina.

"While I'm handling the vegetables, clean the meat, and chop them in medium pieces. There isn't really much work in this." Erina said as she took the tomatoes and diced them, minced the onions, thinly slice the celery, chopped the carrots in medium pieces. "You done with the meat yet?" Erina asked taking a glance at Souma who is leaning lazily on the counter.

"Yep, here you go." Souma said placing his cutting board filled with meat in front of her.

Erina placed a vermicular on top of the stove and slowly layered the ingredients, starting with the tomatoes, onio ns, celery, carrots, meat, and bay leaf, she covered it with it's lid and cooked it in low heat, and started the timer on her phone.

"Okay, while we wait for it what do you want to do?" Souma asked leaning on the kitchen counter, as he took a bite of a carrot. Pointing the bitten carrot to Erina, and in turn she took a bite of it as well.

"I don't know." Erina answered, and Souma chuckled, as he walked to one of the cupboards and took out a sack of rice, pouring some into the rice cooker bowl, and washed it, measuring the water level using the lines of his finger, and cooked it.

"I'll try on the uniforms." Souma said as he reached for the uniforms, and walked out of the kitchen, untying his headband.

"Where are you going?" Erina asked at the retreating figure of the red haired chef with a lifted brow.

"To change of course, what you want to see me in my undergarments?" Souma teased earning a slight glare from her, and he chuckled, as she sighed and shooed him away, with the motion of her hand. "I'll be right back." He said, ascending up the stairs, changing in the hallway.

"How does it fit?" Erina called from down the stairs, with her arms crossed over her chest, her feet, tapping on the tiled floor.

"It fits just right." Souma answered walking down the stairs with the daily uniform, his red tie placed over his white collared t-shirt inside the buttoned overcoat, with long grey pants, and he did a twirl once he was at the bottom, and Erina's eyes scanned over him, from top to bottom, eyeing him carefully.

"Looks good." Erina said fixing his tie and collar a little, as Souma chuckled putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't really like it though, it's too much." He said shrugging his shoulders, and Erina frowned in return.

"You look handsome though, dashing." She complimented, and Souma laughed patting her head lightly.

"Well then, you better take a good look, this might be the last you'll ever see me in this." Souma said, giving her his phone and Erina frowned, swiping his phone from his hand, and took a picture of him.

"Okay, next." Erina said and he chuckled walking back up the stairs, to change into the chef or cooking uniform.

"This uniform really sucks." Souma said, as Erina heard shuffling clothes, and appeared Souma in full white, his red vibrant hair sticking out way too much.

"You look better in your usual shirt." Erina commented stiffling a laugh, as she quickly took a picture, sending both photos to herself.

"Right? This really doesn't suit me, I'll change now." Souma said with a small smile at Erina's giggles, and he walked back up the stairs.

"Wait, try putting on your headband as well." Erina giggled, and Souma chuckled shaking his head in amusement as he tied his headband, earning a stiffled laughter from Erina.

"Alright, you had enough fun." Souma said retreating back to the hallway before Erina could take a picture, not like she could anyway with all the laughing.

Just then Erina's timer went off, and she quickly went back inside the kitchen, and turned off the heat, throwing away the bay leaf, as she poured in the curry roux, and whisked it until it thickens, and covered it again, letting it stand for a while.

"It's done?" Souma asked entering the kitchen, as he took out two plates placing them on the counter.

"Wait, just let it be for a few minutes." Erina answered as she fumbled with her phone, changing her wallpaper to a photo of Souma in the chef uniform, all the while giggling to herself.

"Hey this much rice enough for you?" Souma asked showing her the portion he estimated, and she nodded as she put away her phone, taking the plate of rice from his hand.

"I think I made too much curry." Erina said opening the lid, as she took a ladle full of curry pouring it on her plate, by the side of her rice. Unlike Souma who poured it on his whole plate.

"Doesn't matter, leftovers mean dinner." Souma said giving Erina a spoon and a fork, as Souma took a spoon for himself, and he sat down on the kitchen counter, Erina pulling a chair to the spot beside Souma, as she sat down.

"Itadakimasu." They both said simultaneously, and ate away, gobbling down the curry like a bulldozer, well at least Souma is, meanwhile Erina is blowing her spoon of curry, cooling it down before having a taste.

"Slow down, it's hot." Erina said pulling on Souma's sleeve, and he chuckled swinging his feet, enjoying every bite of curry.

"It's not that hot, I'm used to it, after eating all the squid right after I smoked, and charred it, by the way it tastes good." Souma commented, after swallowing the food in his mouth before taking another spoon full.

"The curry or the squid?" Erina asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, blowing her spoon of curry, before taking it in her mouth, all the while eyeing Souma.

"Both." He replied with a chuckle, as he hopped down the counter, and took out chilli powder, sprinkling some on to his plate.

"Of course, I'm the one who made it, also give me some." Erina said, and Souma gently sprinkled it on to her plate, in a fancy butler kind of way. "Drop the act Souma." She said with a giggle.

"Is the amount enough, mistress?" He teased and she giggled slapping his arm lightly, as they both proceeded to chow down the food.

"It's nearing opening time." Erina said glancing at Souma who's done eating, taking his plate to the sink, and washed it.

"Perfect timing, you eat up first, I'll set the tables and chairs." Souma said wiping his hands dry, with a small towel, and walked out the kitchen, bringing down chairs, setting each table with the condoments on the middle, once everything is done, he opened the door and flipped the open sign, signalling that they're in business.

"What will I do?" Erina asked appearing out of the kitchen, and walked over to him, as he thought about it for a few minutes.

"I guess you could help me, you can be the waitress, or maybe if you know the recipe you can cook as well, of course you don't have to make it precisely like mine. If you want, then you'll be my sous chef for the day." Souma said patting her head, and she nodded, although the thought of being the waitress bugged her a bit.

"Sure, how long will we open?" Erina asked looking at the time, remembering that she has to prepare a speech for tomorrow, oh that reminds her Souma also has to give a speech.

"Till 20.00 PM maybe, you can go home early if you want, there's no need for you to stay until closing time." Souma answered, and Erina nodded, although in the back of her mind, she is determined to stay until closing time.

"By the way, Souma, have you prepared your speech for tomorrow yet?" Erina asked in curiosity, as she took a seat on one of the table chairs, followed suit by Souma sitting opposite of her.

"I have never been the one to prepare for such things, I'll just wing it." He shrugged and Erina grew a small frown, displeased at her boyfriend's uncaring attitude.

"We-" Erina was cut short by a voice coming from the entrance.

"Ara, am I interrupting something?" An old lady, said as she walked through the door, entering the cozy familiar diner.

"Not at all, come on in, what would you like to have?" Souma asked giving her the menu, and the elder nodded as she took a seat, reading through the menu.

"Erina, can you make some tea, I need it in a massive amount, we usually give refill to the customers." Souma said to Erina, and she nodded walking inside the kitchen.

"Where's your father, young boy, usually it would be you and your father, am I right?" The old lady asked with a smile, as she put the menu aside.

"Yes, well my father seems to be unavailable, and this is just me, making a temporary goodbye, I guess." Souma answered with a smile, scratching the back of his head, as Yuya Tomita, entered.

"Oh, I'm not the first one." The brown haired man said, as he slumped down in dissapointment, although it was only for a moment. "I'll have the usual, Souma." He said and the red haired chef nodded.

"And what would you like, Baa-san?" He asked to the old lady, and she looked through the menu once again.

"Ah, I guess I'll have the gyudon." She answered with a smile as she handed Souma the menu, and Souma nodded as he entered the kitchen.

"Erina, in the meantime while you wait for the tea, can you make more rice." Souma commanded, and she pouted looking at her companion who has gone alpha as he tied on his headband and began to take out ingredients needed to make the orders. "One beef stew, and one gyudon, coming right up!" Souma said in and enthusiastic tone as he began to cut, chop, mince, and slice through the ingredients, taking out a big pot, preparing the stew in haste, as he went back and focused on the, gyudon, mincing onions, as he made the sauce. It took only a few minutes, for him to make the dish, plate it, and served it.

All the while, this is happening, Erina could just stare in amazement, looking at him practically dancing in the kitchen, handling the ingredients with ease.

"Hey Erina, serve them tea." Souma said, snapping his fingers in front of her face, dragging her back from her thoughts, and she nodded taking out two glasses and served the two customers with tea.

"It really does have a different feel than those high end restaurants that I am used to." Erina said, staring at the sight before her, as people come in the small diner, yet they would enter and exit with great big smiles.

"You want to handle some of the cooking?" Souma asked her, and she nodded in response, as she got used to the vibe, although struggling a little, not used to working on the quick pace of a diner, as they handle through several dishes at the same time, gradually she began to get comfortable, as she cooked, unknowingly smiling joyfully, as she handled the dishes, this is something she could get used to.

Time Skip~

"Ah, goodnight, thank you for coming!" Souma exclaimed as he said his farewell, and let the last customer out, with a smile, flipping the open sign to closed, as he went back in, and sat on one of the chairs, sighing in relief.

"That was one hell of a work out." He said leaning back to the table, and Erina exited the kitchen, and walked over to him, sitting right next to him.

"It really was tiring, but seeing those smiles, I guess it could be worth it." Erina smiled to herself, and Souma chuckled, patting her head.

"So, what do you think of your first time?" Souma asked in curiosity, as he glanced at the girl beside him.

"It was different, I guess." She answered, shrugging her shoulders, as she recalled the memory of her cooking in delight, enjoying the moment.

"Is it weird?" He asked, staring at the glinting amethyst eyes, with a raise of a brow.

"Yes, but it isn't unpleasant." She answered, nodding her head with a smile, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Then I'm glad, you enjoyed it." Souma said truthfully, wrapping an arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him, as he let out a sigh.

"I'm also gl-" Erina was cut short once again by a voice from the still open doors, and Souma quickly reeled his arm back.

"Well, well, well, how are you doing boy? You know, the offer still stands." A lady dressed in formal attire said, as she walked in the diner, with two buff men behind her, and she raised a brow, at the sight of the blonde girl. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh, just a close friend of mine, let me introduce you. Erina, this is Minegasaki, bitchy urban life planner, bitchy urban life planner, meet my friend, Nakiri Erina. I could have swore you already swore to not target this diner, am I correct?" Souma said with a challenging glare, and the lady's eyes widened at the name.

"N-Nakiri? The Nakiri?" She asked in shock as she took a step back, her men wavered in their stance as well.

"Yes, that Nakiri, now if you don't want to ruin your lives, I suggest going back, and leave this place alone." Erina said as she stood up, with her arms crossed over her chest, with a cold glare, and the urban life planner lady quickly retreated, along with her underlings.

"Nice going Erina, didn't knew you had it in you. Guess your title of God's Tongue isn't just for food, eh?" Souma said with a smile as he stood up, and Erina shook her head in amusement.

"I better be heading back, I'll call for a driver." Erina said, as she took out her phone, and called for a driver to pick her up.

"You know, I could always take you back home." Souma said, shrugging his shoulders, and Erina shook her head disapprovingly at the thought.

"It's already night, and we have school tomorrow, you should rest after all the work." Erina said, as she walked over to him, and flicked his forehead.

"But wouldn't it be romantic, like on of your shoujo mangas, both of us, riding down the empty road, the light of the moon illuminating us." Souma said with a chuckle and Erina giggled as she once again shook her head.

"You have one wild imagination, but not today." Erina said, as Souma slowly wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in a hug.

"You know I love you right?" Souma asked as he stared at her eyes, his gaze penetrating her deep like a spear.

"What brought this up?" Erina asked in return as she cupped his cheeks with the palms of her hands.

"Nothing, I just want you to know, with school being as close as ever, we barely have time for each other." Souma said as he rested his forehead on hers, pressing his body closer to her.

"That's something, but I know... I love you too." Erina said in response, and both of them leaned closer, and closer, until the gap between them was no more, and their lips touched in the most tender and gentle way, both of their eye lids shut, only seperating in the need of air.

"Still would be more romantic, riding down the road in the night." Souma commented with a smile and Erina laughed slapping his chest.

 **Okay guys, decided to update sooner, since I have some free time, take this as my apology, for the last few late updates. Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think down below in the comments.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!" Souma cursed as he darted out the bathroom door with a messy hair, after taking a shower, and brushing his teeth, going to his room, putting on his usual Yukihira diner clothes, and took his uniform overcoat as well, not forgetting the backpack full of his clothes, since he will be living in Tootsuki for a while, he practically jumped from the stairs to the bottom, taking his scooter keys, and hastily put on his shoes, and darted out the door, cursing himself as he has to lock the house and all that.

He started the engine of his scooter and sped his way to Tootsuki, avoiding pedestrians, cars, and vehicles of the like, not even using his helmet since he was running a bit late of schedule.

"Erina is going to kill me!" He exclaimed as he sped up, pushing the scooters limits to the max, stopping abruptly his feet helping him stop, as he reached the guard post of Tootsuki land.

"Please hurry up!" Souma pleaded and the guard hastily lifted the bar, and he sped through again, he didn't gave the view a single glance this time, his eyes are fully concentrated on the road in front of him, his mind clouded by the thought of Erina's wrath, students were walking on their merry way to school.

"Hey Megumi-chi, come on, we'll be late!" An orange haired girl with short hair exclaimed as she ran, leaving her two friends catching up to her, one being the purple head, and another girl with dark blue hair, struggling to keep up with the pace of the orange head.

"Wait u-! WOAH!" Ryoko was interrupted rudely when a scooter passed by with the speed of light, leaving the three girls schocked, before regaining their conciousness.

"IS THAT GUY CRAZY?!" The orange haired girl shouted in anger, as she saw the rider stopped at the gates of the school, although she has to admit, he did park the scooter quite neatly, but that's not the point. "HE COULD'VE RAN SOMEONE OVER!" She continued, seeing the red haired rider, jumping off the scooter hurriedly, not forgeting his keys, sprinting his way to the field.

"I've never seen him before." The blue haired girl said, eyeing the figure of the red haired boy, sprinting his, not so merry way, down the pathway.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Erina scolded as she saw the silhouette of her boyfriend sprinting his way to her, once he got there, he put up a finger, slouching, holding a knee with an arm, panting heavily.

"My... alarm... ran... out of... battery..." He panted, and the blonde glared at him, but knowing it was futile, she sighed and took out a pack of tissue she usually carried with her from her pocket, wiping his sweaty face with a frown on hers.

"Anyways, you made it, your speech will be right after mine." Erina said and Souma stood straight, taking a deep breath, and exhaling slowly, steadily catching his breath, as Erina turned around walking away.

"You'll also be giving out a speech?" Souma asked, tailing behind her as they, went through curtains, to the back of the podium.

"Of course, I'm the top first year after all." Erina smirked, taunting Souma with her eyebrows, and Souma chuckled ruffling her hair. "H-Hey, I had a hard time tidying my hair." She pouted, slapping his hand away.

"Well, you won't be the top for long, you know I'm coming for you, with full speed." Souma retorted with a smirk of himself, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Then show me what you got, I'll be waiting..." Erina said, in that brief moment, although she felt challenged, she couldn't help but smile, recalling what he said to her yesterday.

"Ah, looks like both of you are here, then there's no need to search for you. Come on, the ceremony will be starting." The headmaster said, as he went through the curtains, seeing the two, and he approached them. "Have you prepared your speech?" He asked.

"Yes." "No." The both answered simultaneously, although it is clear which those respective answers belong to, the elder Nakiri eyed the boy, curiosity on his face.

"I'll wing it." The young red haired chef answered with a grin, and the headmaster couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle and shook his head in amusement.

'A spitting image of his father.' He thought as he stretched out a hand to Erina signalling her to come with him.

"Good morning, fellow freshmen, it is me your cute and favourite emcee Kawashima Urara, before we start anything, as you may all already know one of us have just reached the Elite Ten, Tenth Seat. Who is it you ask? Well, it is none other than the astonishing and beautiful, wielder of the God's Tongue, Nakiri Erina!" Urara announced, as her fanboys cheered her on like a mob, and in cue Erina and Senzaemon went up to the podium as the headmaster gave her the Elite Ten badge, which she accepted gratefully with a bow, and walked to the microphone.

"Good morning everyone, I'm glad that all of you are here to witness this, it proves of our strength as the first years are strong, and we will be the best chefs among the best, and I would also like to say thank you." She said. 'Well for being stepping stones.' She thought quickly as she continued her speech. "But now without further delay, I present the stage to our headmaster, my grandfather, the Devil of the culinary world himself, Nakiri Senzaemon." Erina finished and immediately it became quiet as everyone froze in their spot, as he walked to the microphone, and Erina walked back to backstage.

"I expected you to brag more." Souma said with a chuckle as Erina went through the curtains, and smacked Souma on his arm.

"GREETINGS TO YOU ALL FIRST YEARS! AS YOU ALL MIGHT ALREADY KNOW, I'M NAKIRI SENZAEMON, THE HEADMASTER OF TOOTSUKI! YOU HAVE STUDIED HARD WHEN YOU WERE MIDDLE SCHOOLERS, THREE YEARS OF TECHNIQUES, THEORIES, RECIPES, MANAGEMENT OF A RESTAURANT, AND SO ON! BUT NOW YOU ARE ALL HIGHSCHOOLERS!" He said, his voice booming from the speakers, his gaze piercing everyone, and the students turn pale of what's to come.

"I'LL CUT IT SHORT, THIS WILL BE YOUR HARDEST CHALLENGE YET, WE WILL FIND THE BEST AMONG YOU AND TO DO THAT MOST OF YOU WILL BE SACRIFICED TO UNVEIL THE BEST! ONLY 1% WILL MOVE ON, LAST YEAR THERE WERE 872 THE ONES THAT MADE IT WAS ONLY 76, THIS YEAR THERE ARE 1000, SO WE WILL BE TAKING 100, BUT YOU CAN CHANGE THIS, BY YOURSELF, IT IS ALL ON YOUR HANDS! STUDY HARD, IT WILL BE PAINFUL." Senzemon announced with flare, and everyone shuddered in fear.

'In middle school I even rarely got a B how could I make it through?!' Megumi thought in panic, as she was shaking in her place, her head dizzy.

"AND NOW PRESENTING THE ONLY TRANSFER STUDENT FOR THIS YEAR, YUKIHIRA SOUMA!" He announced and chatters began to start as the silence was long left alone.

"That's my cue, wish me luck." Souma said grinning at Erina as he walked up the stairs, his eyes wandered over the crowd as he stood atop of the podium, and he smirked in satisfaction, and walked to the microphone as Senzamon stepped aside.

"Ah... Sorry to be talking to you all from up here, but now that I'm here, I'll be taking the top, you are all mere stepping stones for me, I don't plan on losing, especially to someone that has never served food to a real customer before. That's all, see ya." He said turning his back with a smug grin plastered on his face, and waved his hand as he walked back to Erina waiting on the bottom of the stairs.

"You know, you just made all of then your enemies right?" Erina asked with a lift of a brow, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Naturally, this is a battlefield, everyman for themselves." Souma grinned smugly, and Erina shooked her head, mentally face palming.

'Note to self, never let Souma give a speech.' Erina thought glancing at the redheaded chef standing proudly in front of her.

"SO, THERE YOU HAVE IT, YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY FIRST YEAR HIGHSCHOOLERS NINTY SECOND GENERATION OF TOOTSUKI, WE HAVE GREAT EXPECTATIONS FROM YOU, DO NOT DISSAPOINT, GOOD LUCK!" And with that said Senzaemon smirked at the crowd of students infront of him and walked away, back behind the curtains, to find now his granddaughter, and the red headed lad, bickering of who is going to be the top, and this he chuckled, and looked up to the sky. 'You completed your end of the bargain, Joichirou.' He thought, and closed his eyes, enjoying the small breeze.

 _Le Time Skip~_

"Oh Erina, are we in the same class?" Souma asked as he tailed behind the blonde Nakiri, receiving stares from the other students of why he is being so close to her.

"You commoner don't have the right to call me by my name, nor stand this close to me." She answered twirling herself, coldly glaring at the boy behind her, and he was stunned for a moment, before a thought clickef on his mind.

'Oh yeah, secret relationship...' He thought, as he closed his eyes preparing his oh so grand acting skills. "My sincere apologies Miss, It was rude and careless of me to simply think that I am worthy." He said, at least that what you would expect it to be if it wasn't Souma.

"Alright then, so what do I call you? Heads up, I'm not calling you anyhing with dignifies any royalty or higher status." Souma said, and everyone felt their jaw unhinge from their body, as it fell to the ground.

"S-stay away from me." Erina said slightly irked at the thought of how does his brain even work.

"Well, but I am new, so can you show me the way to class?" He asked scratching the back of his head, and Erina sighed, releasing her stress, and Hisako sweatdropped.

"Alright." She answered walking away to the way of her class which happens to be Souma's as well, and the whole corridor was silent.

When they arrived in class, students were already stationed behind their chosen counters and waiting for the teacher to come.

"Hey, I'm Yukihira Souma, nice to meet ya. What's your name?" Souma asked as he approached a blue haired girl who is at the back of the class, fidgeting on her spot.

"Ah! Oh, h-hello I'm Tadokoro M-Megumi..." She answered with a jump as she didn't expect anyone to approach her, and immediately she shivered as she felt glares coming right at them, from the front of the class Erina was observing quietly.

"Alright, Tadokoro was it, so w-"

"Good morning everyone, now I want you to pick a partner ASAP!" A blonde French man said as he swung the door open, and sat down infront of the class.

"Ooh... Hey wanna be partners?" Souma asked Megumi and she jumped again, as she reluctantly nodded her head, feeling the stabbing glares from every direction.

"Ok, today you will be pairing up and making, beef burgnoin, the recette will be on the whiteboard, everyone follow the recette and present the dish, you have one hour, any food that isn't an A is an E. Best of luck." The blonde Frenchman said as he clasped his hands, signalling the students of their start time.

'Oh God help me, I got the transfer student which everyone probably hates for my partner, and to top it all off, Chapelle sensei is my first class, I would never make it, one more E and I'm out.' She though panickedly and Souma glanced at her, slowly reaching out his hand to her and clasped her shoulder, jolting her back to reality.

"What's with the worry?" Souma asked with a lift of a brow and Megumi widened her eyes.

"You don't know who he is?" She asked bewildered, to receive a shake of a head as an answer. "He is the most ruthless teacher ever, his standards are high, I heard once he had a class of 60 people only 18 made it to their second year, he is renowned as the Chef Who Never Smiles. If I get another E I'm doomed!" Megumi explained her heart beating faster and she panicked, shaking her head furiously.

"Is that so? Well then, shall we get started?" Souma asked tying his head band, as he smirked, getting the ingredients needed to make the dish.

"O-okay, I'll handle the meat, you handle the garnishes." Megumi said, and received a nod from Souma, as he began to chop up vegetables, and Megumi began to make the sauce, for the beef, once they were done with it, all they needed to do was wait for it to be done.

"Good work Tadokoro." Souma said folding his arms over his chest, standing proudly infront of her with his infamous grin.

"Hey, that new kid is sure cocky, let's give him what he deserves, and look at his partner, isn't she like the worst?" A student whispered to his friend and they made a sinister smile, as one of them poured tons of salt to their beef.

"I'll check on the beef." Megumi said as she opened the lid to find white substance covering the whole meat. "W-wha... who did this?" She muttered in shock, and the two students smirked slyly.

"That's not good." Souma said as he took a look, and he began to rack his brain. "Tadokoro, let me handle the meat you handle the other things." Souma said with a grin, as he now have found a challenge, and Tadokoro was dumbstruck, but she took a look at him and steeled herself nodding her head as she went to work.

From afar Erina was already waiting for evaluation from Chapelle sensei as she took a look at what was going on, and she began to worry.

"This is an A, I didn't expect any less from the God's Tongue." Chapelle sensei said nodding his head aprrovingly, although like his title, he didn't smile.

"Thank you." Erina and Hisako said simultaneously, bowing before going back to their stations.

"For the ones that sabotaged my group's beef, I want to thank you, now I can show you, that I am a force to be reckoned with." Souma said as he began to work on his meat swiftly, salvaging what is left of their beef.

After a few quick minutes Souma grinned in satisfaction as he plated the dish, and presented it to Chapelle sensei for evaluation, making a quick wink at Erina as he passed, Megumi following him suite.

"Hmm? I believe your group had an accident, how did you finish the dish in such a quick span of time?" Chapelle sensei asked, his eyes cold as ice, his tone dry like the desert.

As an answer Souma took out a jar, presenting it on his hand, of what seems to be a jar of honey.

"I used honey, I read a book about fruits once, and I found something about a pineapple being good in breaking protease, so I began to look it up, and found that honey is the best to break protease." Souma explained, and the more he explained the more stunned was the whole class, how could he? A diner chef know all this.

"I see, well it doesn't matter, the taste reveals it all." Chapelle sensei said as he cut through the beef, his knife sinking in to the meat easily cutting a piece of it, and taking a bite.

Immediately he was stunned as the flavours pop in his mouth, his mind going blank at the blend of flavours. He found himself sinking into a pool of honey, this same effect was done to Tadokoro, as she sighed out in satisfaction, as Souma gave her a taste.

"Hey look at that!" One student exclaimed pointing at Chapelle sensei.

"H-he is SMILING?!" The class erupted in shock as they saw a scene that has never been seen before, even Erina was shocked, as Hisako was silent, dumbfounded at what was happening.

"This dish is magnificent, It deserves an A! However..." Chapelle sensei said, and Tadokoro began to worry, as the while Souma smiled proudly. "It's a shame that I don't have the authority of giving it an even higher score. Well done, Yukihira Souma and Tadokoro Megumi pair, you pass!" He exclaimed his smile as wide as it can be, and Erina stepped to the front, catching the attention of the Frenchman.

"Happy to serve!" Souma exclaimed as he swiftly took his headband off.

"Excuse me sensei, can I have a taste?" Erina asked raising her hand, and he raised his brow at her.

"Go on, Miss Nakiri." Chapelle said with a nod as Erina took a slice and tasted it, her mind transported to a beautiful garden of bees, pourinf honey all over her skin, as she began to sink in the pool of honey.

Erina didn't gave any comment, instead she was standing there, her knees buckling as she felt her legs loose it's strength only to be caught by Souma as he held her up.

"Thank you." Erina breathed out, as she glanced at a grinning Souma who is holding her by the waist, and she blushed but kept slight composure remembering her surroundings, got out of his grasp and stood straight, going back to her station.

"Are you okay Erina-sama?" Hisako asked in concern as she looked at her mistress, who didn't gave a single glance at her, infact she seems to be like in deep thought.

"Hey dude, our beef!" The sabotager exclaimed as he opened the lid to find a burnt meat.

"Wha- WOAH!" His partner panicked and dropped the whole salt sprinkler making their beef covered in white.

'SHIT!' They both thought, as their world came crumbling down, and the time ran out.

"Time's up." Chapelle announced as students begin to line up to present their dish, as for the sabotagers well, let's say we won't be seeing any of them in the story anymore.

"That was amazing Yukihira-kun!" Megumi praised him, as he laughed and shook his head.

"No no, it was a team effort." He said as they did a high five and Megumi gave him a quick hug.

"Again, Thank you so much!" Megumi thanked him and left the almost empty class leaving Souma, Erina and Hisako in the class.

"Hisako, would you mind?" Erina asked her aide to which the pink haired girl understood as she bowed and left the room, leaving the both of them alone.

"What is it?" Souma asked curiously as Erina drew closer to him. His arms automatically crossed over his chest.

 **And there you have it guys, that's a wrap, we finally made it to school arc, tell me what you think down in the comments, I don't know how many times I need to apologise but once again I'm sorry for the late update.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Souma..." Erina started her eyes slowly looking up, stopping right at his eyes.

"Yeah...?" He answered uneasily as her features took a change, her eyes glaring at him, her arms folded over her chest, as she stepped forward, shortening the distance between them.

"Your dish was sabotaged wasn't it." Her tone was calm, yet the weight and malice behind it could be easily noticed.

"Umm... yea-"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, YOUR SPEECH ATTRACTED EVERY TYPE OF ENEMY, YOU ALMOST GOT EXPELLED!" Erina scolded, interrupting his answer, causing Souma to cover his ears, wincing slightly.

"But I didn't, isn't it alright?" Souma asked sheepishly shrugging his shoulders, and Erina grew a tick mark on her head.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHAT IF YOU REALLY GOT YOURSELF EXPELLED?!" She continued, holding back her arms from strangling him, and Souma sweatdropped as he stretched his hands out, reluctantly rubbing her shoulders, closing the distance between them, as a hand wrapped around her waist, while the other pet her head, his fingers dancing through strands of hair.

"I won't, I promise, besides I already told you right, I need to reach the top." Souma said softly as he felt her relax in his embrace.

"Knowing your reckless self, I couldn't help but worry." She said, her voice cracking slightly, resisting the pain of the heartache she is feeling.

"Hey... Come on, I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna stay right here, beside you." Souma comforted as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"That's a promise." Erina said as she tore herself away from him, and he grinned in response, as he took out a container out of his bag.

"Hey Erina, now all that's done, try this." Souma said opening the container as he took a piece with a chopstick, ever so slowly nearing Erina.

"S-Souma, w-what's tha- Mmph!" Erina shivered as she felt herself being chased by tentacles in a room covered with honey, as it sustained her.

"It tastes really bad right? It's squid coated with honey!" Souma smiled, and Erina forcefully swallowed his experiment, and she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, as she slowly looked up at him.

"You... IDIOT!" Erina shouted as she lunged at him, and he ran away holding the container in his hands, running around the room, circling the tables, as Erina chased him.

"Wait, wait, Erina we could talk about this!" Souma reasoned as he came to a stop in a corner, Erina right in front of him, panting, definitely tired, as she slowly approached him, step by step, as he slowly slid down the wall, as she towered over him.

"You, how could you?!" Erina said now kneeling in front of him, gripping his collar hitting him repeatedly. "You know my tongue is sensitive!" She continued pulling on his ears, and cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay, okay, sorry, sorry!" Souma apologised and Erina abruptly stopped. "Wanna try another one?" Souma asked with a smile, as he slowly inched the chopstick to her mouth, holding her in place as his legs went behind her.

"No, SOUMA!" She scolded and he stopped right at when it made contact with her lips.

"Just kidding, come on." Souma said as he stood up, offering a hand to her which she took, and he pulled her up effortlessly.

"Where are you heading to?" Erina asked in curiosity as he packed his stuff, and slung his bang over his shoulder.

"Umm... Let me see... P-Polar Star?" He read, from the text he got from his dad, and Erina raised a brow at that.

"Why not just rent an apartment? Or if you want I could ask for grandfather's permission to let you stay in the mansion." She offered, and he nodded his head.

"Maybe I will, we'll see." Souma said and Erina nodded as she went pass him.

"I'll be going ok, I have some business to take care of." Erina said, and Souma nodded his head, although he accompanied her until the parking lot, and Erina got in a black limo, with Hisako already in the car.

"Oh wait, before you go." Souma said as Erina stopped right just before closing the car door.

"What?" Erina asked.

"Do you know where the nearest ATM is?" Souma asked which Erina shrugged to as she turned to Hisako.

"I think you can find one near the guard post, just in front of the school gates, **not** the entrance gate of Tootsuki Grounds got it?" Hisako answered emphasizing the "not" as Souma nodded waving them goodbye as the car left.

"Okay then, let's see. How much did that old man gave me?" He said to himself as he exited the school gates, spotting the ATM right beside the guard post, after typing in his PIN code he checked his account and saw. 'ONLY 2000 YEN?!' He was devastated as he looked at the numbers. 'THAT DAMN OLD COOT!' He cursed.

'So much for renting an apartment.' Souma thought as he walked to the parking near the guard post to find his scooter gone. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' He panicked as his eyes scanned his surroundings, but couldn't find it so he went to the guards.

"Hey, excuse me, have you seen a scooter parked here?" He asked and the guard looked at him, as he thought about it.

"Ah yes, it was towed, you see the parking is for staff only, and we didn't saw any staff badge or sticker on it, so it got towed." The guard explained and Souma felt his soul left his body.

"I-I see... Thanks..." He said, his mind blank.

"But we got this grill, it was on the scooter." The guard said as he handed him the grill.

"Thanks again..." Souma said as he took it and walked his way, to his last option, Polar Star Dormitory, after taking a map of Tootsuki.

 _Time Skip_

'I'm hungry, and tired, to top it all, I'm cold, the sun has almost set, I know Tootsuki is great and all but, the size is ridiculous! This dried squid ain't helping anymore.' A sweating Souma thought, grumpily walking his way on the empty pathway to Polar Star. 'Come to think it there are many important looking buildings here. I don't know what they're for, but I guess their facilities should be top notch. Maybe the dorm will be quite swanky.' He cheered himself up although reaching his destination already seem to be a trouble.

Right then, a black limo pulled up beside him, and he stopped in his tracks as he took a look at the car, and the window rolled down.

"Souma! How long have you been walking?! Where are you headed to?!" Erina asked in concern, and Souma felt a bit of relief wash over him, guess it wasn't all that bad.

"I don't know how long, but I'm headed to Polar Star." He answered with a weak smile, showing the map he is holding, and from inside of the car, Hisako actually took pity on him.

"What about renting an apartment?!" Erina asked, and Souma chuckled dryly, a depressed aura surrounding him.

"I checked my bank account, that old man only gave 2000 yen." He answered and Erina got irritated, as Hisako sweatdropped.

'I swear, that man is as stupid as his son!' Erina thought a tick mark on her forehead, and she opened the car door. "Get in!" She commanded, and Souma nodded his head as he got in, of course not forgetting his trusty grill.

"Sorry for bothering..." Souma excused himself as he sat down beside Erina and Hisako scooted to another seat.

"Don't be we are headed there anyways." Erina said and he nodded his head, 'What's so important in Polar Star?' He thought, but kept it to himself.

"Wait, why don't you just stay in the mansion?" Erina asked, and Souma chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Well... That's nice and all but, I can't get myself comfortable with those fancy things, besides old man told me to live in the dorms anyway." Souma answered, trying not to offend her, and Erina looked down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The mansion is so far from the dorms." Erina pouted and Souma chuckled.

'So she wanted to be close to me.' He thought as he patted her head, and she sighed.

"There's no helping it, I guess." Erina said, as the car pulled over at an old looking building as if it might tumble anytime, the grim aura could be felt, and the three shivered as they looked at it.

"Guess, this is the place..." Souma said as he got out followed by the two girls as the two walked behind him, using him as cover just in case.

"Sorry for intruding..." Souma said in a low tone, as they entered the building, scanning his eyes at the interior. 'It's so dark in here.' He thought.

Right then black smoke came out of a room. 'Smoke?! Is there a fire?!' He thought, as rumbling sounds came from up the stairs, the ground shaking, and a book case dropped to the floor.

"Earthquake?!" Hisako panicked as shouting could be heard from one of the rooms.

"Usako! Kamosuke! Shinkakoshin!" A girl shouted as animals of different kinds ran past the hallway with the girl chasing after them.

"Room 116! Don't you dare take animals into your room again, or I will make you into steak!" A voice came out of a weird looking tube.

"Sorry!" The girl shouted as she continued to chase after the animals.

"Room 206! You used a vacant room as a smoker without permission again, didn't you?! Want me to whoop you up into some potato chips?!" It continued as a boy with purple hair got out of a room, coughing.

"Yes, yes, I'm deeply sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"And Room 205! Turn the noise down, or I will punch a hole in your gut!" And after that everything seemed to calm down, as a woman who looks above her 50's exited a room, and stood in front of the trio.

"Nakiri, and her aide, what are you doing here? And you state your purpose." She said as she pointed at Souma.

"We're looking for one of the dorm members here." Hisako answered, and the elder nodded her head, as Erina and Hisako went their way to find the person.

"What about you?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at Souma.

"I want to live here." Souma answered with a small smile.

"I see, well I'm Daimido Fumio, the mother of the dorm, they call me The Madonna of Polar Star." She said, her arms crossed and Souma nodded.

"Yukihira Souma, I shall be in your care." He said and Fumio shook her head.

"What ingredients did you brought?" She asked and Souma seemed confused, as he tilted his head. "The Polar Star entrance test, you will have to pass if you want to live here there are 3 rules, First, you must cook one meal. Second, the dorm mother shall be the judge. Third, you may use any ingredient you want. It is necessary if you want to live here." She explained and Souma nodded his head.

"This is news to me, can I sleep here, and take the test tomorrow, I didn't bring any ingredients with me." Souma said and Fumio shook her head disapprovingly.

"Of course not, if you want, you'll camp out." Fumio said and Souma thought about it, and an idea struck his mind as he snapped his fingers. Just then Erina came back with Hisako, as they stopped and watched.

"How about I use your leftovers? Will that be okay?" Souma asked and Fumio raised an eyebrow.

"You may, but I have tasted haute cuisine and way more, trust me, I won't just accept anything you throw and call a dish." She said and Souma grinned in response.

"Show me the kitchen." Souma said tying his headband, a smug grin plastered on his face.

 **Hey Guys, Sorry I know late update, to be honest I don't know when I'll stop apologising, but anyways here you go, a fresh new chapter for you to enjoy. Tell me what you think about it down in the comments.**

 **Oh and I have been thinking, I have been getting requests of One-Shots so I want to ask, should I do it in this story, or make another. Answer in the comments guys.**

 **That's all. See you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Here you go, the kitchen is all yours." Fumio said as she entered the kitchen, Souma tailing behind her, and a curious Erina and Hisako tailing behind him.

'WHAT THE FUCK?! I know Tootsuki's the best cullinary school and all but the dorm kitchen is HUGE!!!' Souma thought dumbstrucked as his eyes gazed around the fully equipped kitchen, his mind taking in the scene into memory.

"Alright... Let's get started." Souma said as he tied his headband around his head, and Fumio raised a brow at that but waved it off, all the while Erina was staring unimpressed at his little show.

"Oi brat, put on an apron before you start anything." Fumio said as she tossed him an apron which he caught easily.

"So... what leftovers do you have?" Souma asked as he put on the apron and Fumio opened the fridge and a cabinet showing him the content.

"Hmm..." He hummed as his eyes scanned over every single possibility he has on making a dish.

"Can you hurry up? You think this fragile bones ain't tired standing up this long?" Fumio said, her hands on her hips, and Souma nodded quietly as he took out his chosen ingredients.

"One dish of quick witted mind, coming right up." Souma said as he began to cook, taking out a pot as he made a broth, well that's all that the girls could see, as the whole entire process is covered by Souma, although Erina seemed intrigued when she heard a can being opened, Hisako could barely follow his speed as her eyes tried to see what he was doing, all the while Fumio stood straight with her arms crossed, uninterested as it all looks the same as other chefs cooking.

"Daimido-san aren't you suppose to be supervising him?" Hisako asked as Fumio glanced at her, and she shook her head.

"If I need to supervise a supposedly experienced chef attending a cullinary school cooking in the kitchen then they might as well drop out from the school." Fumio explained and Hisako nodded her head, seeing her point of view.

"I guess that is true." Hisako said as she turned back to Souma. 'I say that but, something is different here, he looks like he is playing around.' She thought as she glanced at Erina.

'I can't see what he is doing, but I could feel that shit eating grin on his face, even when he has his back faced against me.' Erina thought, just the perfect time as Souma finished his dish, turning around with a plate and a bowl, of course his grin plastered on his face.

"Here you go." Souma said walking over to Fumio presenting his dish, placing it down on the counter top infront of her.

'Huh?! Where the hell did he get the ingredients to make a patty?!' Fumio thought in shock, as she observed over the dish, her mind blank on the possibility of making the dish. 'I don't recall having any meat left.' She thought again, and Souma grinned as he gave her a pair of chopsticks.

"Eat up, and tell me what you think... Judge." Souma smirked as Fumio slightly glared at him.

'You might as well get kicked out because of your attitude, IDIOT!' Erina thought as she glared intensely at the red head.

Souma rubbed the back of his head as he thought he could feel his head burning from the back, but shrugged it off.

"Alright, let's have a taste then." Fumio said cutting a slice of the patty, as she slowly put it in her mouth, and immediately she stood on her tip toes as the taste blasted on her mouth.

"What's this sorcery? How did you make such a dish?!" Fumio asked, as Souma showed her the can. "Canned mackerel?!" She was shocked to say the least as she stared at the patty. 'Then, how about the broth.' She thought as she slowly picked the bowl up, and took a sip.

'What?! How did he get such a level of taste without a base?!' She thought once again in shock. "H-How?!" She asked frantically and Souma once again smirked.

"Well, you didn't have any base ingredients to make a broth here, but thankfully I brought some." Souma smirked as he flicked the dried squid tentacle hanging out of his mouth.

"I present to you, Clearing Mackerel Patty!" Souma exclaimed proudly, and Fumio was dumbstrucked, as Hisako was mind blown at his creative thinking, all the while Erina smiled smugly as she stared at the boy.

'Unbelievable!' Fumio thought as she went in for another bite, and the taste intensified because of the broth.

'What a soothing flavour, it's as if I'm being warmed up body and soul... Mackerel and squif what a beautiful marine rhapsody of flavour.. Reminds me of my youth...' Fumio thought as her mind went back down to memory lane.

 _Food Erotica Scene Start_

As the sound of waves filled the air, the beautiful moon reflected on the surface of the sea, two figures were sitting down near a shack on the shore.

"Hey, don't you feel cold, Fumio?" The black haired boy asked, as he glanced at the girl sitting beside him, water droplets running down her beautiful grey wavey hair.

"Do you know what I want you to do right now, Kou-chan?" The young Fumio asked, her voice sweet, but held a lot of meaning on it, and the boy flinched.

"Huh?! Um... well..." The boy panicked, a blush creeping up his face.

"Come on, don't make a girl say it out loud... Why are you so mean...?" The girl said as she squirmed on her spot, a light blush on her face.

"Come closer..." She said as her brown eyes stared at shocked blue eyes. "I want you to warm me up..." She said as she turned her body, facing him in full view, and the boy felt his breath becoming heavier as he approached her slowly. "Please..." She whispered the blush on her face intensifying.

 _Food Erotica Scene End_

"TAKE ME!!!" Fumio exclaimed as she forcefully pulled Souma in a hug and tried to kiss him.

"LET GO OF ME, OLD LADY!" Souma said as he pushed her head away from him, and Erina was dumbstruck at the scene in front of her, her mouth agape, same goes to Hisako.

"Alright, you're accepted." Fumio said, clearing her throat as she went to her room to get him his key to his room.

"What do you think Erina? Pretty smart right?" Souma said in a smug smile as he took of his apron and headband, and Erina shook her head in amusement.

"Give me a pair of chopsticks." Erina said and Souma smirked as he handed her the chopsticks.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you, Hishoko." Souma said as he handed her a pair of chopsticks as well.

Erina and Hisako gave it a taste and they felt themselves being in a swarm of mackerel under the sea as their clothes tore away from their body.

Erina felt her knees bending, lightly rubbing against each other, and Hisako was holding on to the counter as support.

'What an amazing flavour!' Hisako thought as she let out a delighted sigh, as a blush seem to appear on her cheeks.

'The soothing flavour, and all around tenderness of the patty is exquisite, it's as if I am splashing around in the sea, but it feels warm!' Erina thought, and Souma chuckled as he held Erina, as she was subconciously leaning on him.

"Oh, looks like the two also gave it a try." Fumio said as she returned into the kitchen with a key dangling on her finger, and she tossed it to Souma, which he caught one handed effortlessly.

"You are going to be in room 301. Enjoy your stay. Warm water is provided for bathing, the bathroom is on the second floor." Fumio said and Souma nodded with a grin, and Fumio felt a bit of dejavu but shrugged it off.

"Well, I'll be going to enjoy a nice warm bath." Souma said as he pushed Erina lightly off of him, much to Erina's displeasure, and he speed walked out of the kitchen with Erina staring at his dissapearing figure.

"Well, Erina-sama seems like you're all done with your work today, let's head back." Hisako said and Erina turned to her, as she slowly nodded as the two walked out of the kitchen, Fumio shrugging her shoulders as she went back to her room.

"Yeah, have you call-"

"AHHHH!!! GET OUT!!!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

A loud screech of a girl was heard from upstairs and Erina rushed to the second floor, to be presented with the spectacle of a topless Souma wincing in pain holding his head, outside of the bathroom door, and a bottle of shampoo on the wood tiled floor.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, there are schedules for bath time, and it's the girls hour right now." The sound of Fumio was heard from the weird looking tube hanging out from the ceiling.

All the while in the bathroom, a blushing and quivering nude Megumi was found in the warm bathtub hugging her knees.

"I'm no longer pure, I'm no longer pure." Megumi mumbled on her spot rocking her body back and forth, as a rubber ducky floated near her.

Meanwhile outside, Erina's is racking her brain, processing what happened, until her mind clicked on the answer, and she trembled in fury, as she stomped her way to Souma.

"Souma..." Her voice was dangerous with her hands balled into a fist, and it took Souma a split second as he glanced at the girl.

"Wait, Eri- Ack!"

"YOU IDIOT!" She interrupted as she threw the punch at Souma which landed perfectly on his cheek and he twirled in the air and he landed unconcious on the floor, the sound of the punch, and his landing echoing through the hallway, and Hisako was rendered speechless with her jaw dropped.

"Hisako." Erina called.

"Y-yes." Hisako answered quickly recovering from her state.

"You can go home first, I'll take care of this idiot." Erina said as she stared at the body beneath her feet, nudging the boy lightly with her feet.

"A-alright..." Hisako decided it was the better decision not wanting herself to end up anywhere near the condition of the boy on the ground.

"My, my, what tremendous display of strength Nakiri-chan." A voice was heard from behind them as the figure clapped with a smile.

"Isshiki-senpai, he deserved it." Erina said and the brown haired boy chuckled as the sound of a door sliding open was heard, and a blue haired girl entered the scene, but screeched at the sight of the boy on the ground.

"Ah, Megumi-chan, what's wrong?" Isshiki asked with a smile as he stood straight and the blue haired girl shook her head, now dressed in her pajamas.

"Nothing, was a bit surprised that's all." Megumi said, her voice sweet and calming, as she slowly stepped away from the unconcious boy on the ground.

"Sorry for his behaviour." Erina apologised bowing at the blue haired girl.

"Ah, i-it's alright, it was none of your fault, you don't need to apologise. Please raise your head." Megumi said waving her hands frantically, she took a breath, and slowly let it out.

"It was Yukihira-kun who accidentally walked in, it was none of your fault, really." Megumi said and it clicked on Isshiki Satoshi's mind.

"Yeah that's weird, why are you the one apologising Nakiri-chan?" He asked in curiosity and Erina froze in her spot, noticing her mistake.

"W-well you see... Umm..." Erina was glancing at Hisako signalling her to back her up, and Hisako sighed.

"Yukihira is Erina-sama's childhood friend." Hisako answerer which earned "Ooh..."s from the two Polar Star members.

"So... are we going to leave him as he is right now?" Isshiki asked as he pointed at the figure of the boy sprawled on the floor.

"Ah if you please senpai, can you help me carry him to his room?" Erina asked politely and the two Polar Star members were quite surprised.

"Oh, he is staying here?" Isshiki asked, with Megumi following him along, also curious.

"Ah yes, he was just accepted a few minutes ago." Erina said and the two nodded their heads.

"Well, looks like we have a new member." Isshiki said with a bright smile, as Megumi too was delighted, who knew, the guy that helped her avoid expulsion is the new member of the Polar Star Dormitory.

"Well then, let's get him to his room." Isshiki said as he picked Souma up easily, all those hard labour around the Polar Star property had it's benefits.

"Thank you for your assistance." Erina thanked him as she took out the key from Souma's pocket.

 **HEY GUYS, so great news is, I'M NOT DEAD! Well I have already been dead inside a long time ago. All that aside, of course I'm once again sorry to have kept you guys waiting, well anyways, I'm currently also working on one shots of Sorina, also other pairings, but be aware, for the requests, I'll only do requests of a pairing in Shokugeki No Souma which I approve of. Yeah, I'm that kind of person. You can send your requests through DM or Comments.**

 **Okay, well here you go guys, a new chapter for you all, tell me what you think about it. I guess around here it would be a long process to get to other episodes of SNS, since there are alot of detail that needs to be in the story.**

 **That's all. See you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Ugh..." Souma groaned out as his hand automatically held his head, as his eyes slowly opened, looking at the ceiling. "The fuck... happened...?" He grunted as he slowly lifted his body up into a sitting position, looking around the dark room.

Just then the creaking sound of the opening door was heard resonating around the room, as light entered the said room, a figure standing at the doorway.

"You're awake, come down and eat." Erina said as she waited for him at the door, and Souma glanced around once again, in search of a clock, but the room didn't consist of any, heck there was only a bed, and a coffee table.

"...Yeah... wait a minute..." Souma said as he slowly stood up stretching his whole body, and Erina blushed a little as she saw his topless figure, and soon Souma noticed it as well, and took out a shirt from his bag, covering his once bare skin, much to Erina's dismay.

"Have you eaten yet?" Souma asked as he stood in front of her which she shook her head to.

"I was waiting for you to regain your conciousness." Erina said as she stared at the boy, and he nodded his head, scratching the back of his head.

"Well let's go then." Souma said as he proceeded ahead of her, and she nodded briefly following him.

One Quick Dinner Later~

"I'll be heading back to the mansion now, I'll text you don't forget to check your phone." Erina said slightly glaring at they boy, to which he raised his arms to.

"I won't, need a ride back to the mansion?" Souma offered to which Erina swiftly shook her head to.

"There's no need, a car is already waiting for me outside, and you need to rest." Erina answered, and Souma chuckled as he patted her head.

"I slept quite peacefully already from what you did." He said which earned a glare and a blush, and he grinned.

"I should be heading back now, or grandfather might get worried." Erina said and Souma nodded his head as he walked over to the door, opening it for her, to which she exited through, and he escorted her to the gates.

"You sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" Souma asked and Erina giggled at his behaviour.

"No Souma, besides the driver has been waiting for me for quite a while now." Erina said and Souma nodded as he opened the car door for her.

"Well goodnight, see you tomorrow." Souma said and Erina nodded her head.

"Goodnight." She answered and entered the vehicle as Souma shut the door, waving his hand as the car drove away, heading back to the mansion.

"Well, now's time for a bath." Souma said as he lifted his armpit, smelling his odor, to which really couldn't be caught by his nose, but he shrugged and decided to take a bath anyway.

 _One Relaxing Bath Later~_

As Souma laid down on his bed, his hair still quite damp from the shower he had, his phone buzzed as a notification appeared on his home screen, showing a text message from none other than his blonde haired girlfriend.

"It feels different sleeping alone again." -Erina

It read and Souma chuckled as he began to type away on his phone, smiling to himself.

"Missing me already?" -Souma

Erina couldn't help but blush at the text she received, she couldn't even believe it herself how the feeling of him away from her would affect her this much. The thought embarassed her even more.

"Shut up! Even at night you're still annoying!" -Erina

She typed with an irritated expression, and Souma who received it could only chuckle, this was definitely one of the traits of why he loves her so much.

"Alright, so what's up?" -Souma

He texted back, as he now sat up and leaned on the bed head. Waiting for her to reply.

"Well... Nothing really, just wanted to say it." -Erina

She replied with a straight face as she laid down on her bed with her back, as a blanket was already covering half of her body.

"You're weird sometimes, you know that?" -Souma

She flushed at the text, what's so wrong with saying how she felt with someone none other then her boyfriend, it seems very understandable.

"It's not weird." -Erina

Souma read it in a whisper as he smiled, he doesn't actually feel it's weird, in a matter of fact, he likes it how she opens up to him.

"Alright princess, anything else?" -Souma

He replied and Erina thought about it for a while, her fingers stationary for a while, as she pondered for anything.

"Nothing, but I'd have to sleep soon. My eyes are getting heavier and heavier." -Erina

He received the message, and chuckled, well she didn't went unconcious like him, so he guessed it would be normal for her to be sleepy. He checked the time swiftly on his phone, at it was 23.14 PM.

"Go on and sleep, I won't keep you up." -Souma

Erina read it in her heart, and she decided to sleep, well she already texted him, so that ends all the things she wants to do.

"Okay, goodnight, again." -Erina

She replied with a smile, waiting for a reply from him, to end her day with satisfaction.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams, dream about me." -Souma

He replied with a grin, and locked his phone, letting out a sigh escape from his mouth as he slid down, laying down on the bed. Meanwhile, Erina was smiling herself at his reply, his antics seem to amuse her more and more, it's addictive, and by that she charged her phone and put it aside as she let herself taken over by the sands of the sandman.

But for Souma, oh well, his day was far from over. As he laid down on the bed, with both of his hands under his head, he sighed, closing his eyes, trying to sleep, but intentionally, that was interrupted by the sound of a whisper.

"Psst, hey new kid, hey." The voice called out and Souma furrowed his brows as he sat up, and looked around the room to find no one.

"Hey over her, hey." The voice called again, and Souma wondered where it came from until he looked up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He jumped as he saw the smile spread accross the face of the brown haired teen, in the ceiling...

"Go to room 205, we are having a celebration. Come on." The brown haired male said as he closed the hole on the ceiling and crawled his way to the said room.

"Alright... weirdo in the ceiling is inviting me to some sort of celebration... nothing out of the ordinary there..." Souma mumbled, nonetheless standing up as he made his way over to the room.

"Why is it in my room again?! I told you all I'm busy!" A voice complained from the other side of the door.

"Because you're the only one that has a room that could fit all of us in it." A girl retorted.

"Why are you sitting on my bed?!" The first voice exclaimed in a high pitched note.

"Yeah, and your room is the cleanest." Another voice said.

"Because I just finished cleaning it!" The first voice shrieked.

"Oh yeah, there was crap all over the place because of Daigo before." A boy commented.

"Hey, what did you say?! You wanna go?!" Another voice boomed.

"Stop fighting in my room!" The first voice shrieked once again.

Was what Souma heard as he stood infront of the said room, carefully knocking and entering the room, opening the door bit by bit, and peeked his head in.

"Oh are you the new member?" The orange haired girl asked as she turned her head over to Souma.

"Uh... yeah." Souma answered as he looked around the room, 2 guys fighting near the bookshelf, a seemingly emo boy sitting quietly, a frantic Megumi trying to calm the place, a purple haired girl smiling to herself passing people some sort of drink, a bespectacled boy who is complaining, and then he turned his attention back to the orange haired girl, but what was eyecatching to him was that the room had a lot more furniture and it has a kitchen, which he doesn't. 'I'll tell the dorm mother.' Souma thought.

"Come on in. I'm Yuki Yoshino by the way." The orange haired girl identified as Yuki said and Souma stepped in.

"Souma Yukihira, nice to meet you." He replied closing the door behind him, and he walked further in, looking around the place.

"Have a seat." The purple haired girl said, and Souma nodded his head.

"Thanks." He answered sitting down beside Megumi. "Hey Megumi, nice meeting you again." Souma started and Megumi jumped as she was deep in thought before.

"Oh.. Hi." Megumi replied as she hugged her legs, remembering the incident. 'Mother said that a girl should never show her body to anyone but her husband, I'll never get married now.' She thought as she sulked again.

'Did I do something...?' Souma thought with a sweatdrop.

"Would you like a drink?" The purple haired girl offered holding a bottle containing a white transparant liquid in it, as she gave him a cup.

"Um.. sure." Souma said holding the cup as the girl poured him the drink, and he took a sniff of it. 'Isn't this alcohol?' He thought staring at the drink in his hands.

"It's just rice juice, trust me." The purple haired girl said with a smile and Souma hesitantly nodded.

"Okay." A cheery voice came from the door, as Isshiki stepped into the room, clasping his hands. "So we gathered here tonight to have a welcome party to our newest member of Polar Star." Isshiki said as he smiled, stretching out his hand to Souma, referring him of his status. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" He continued.

"Um... Souma Yukihira, I shall be in your care from now on." Souma said putting up a hand, as the guys that were fighting sat down, forming a circle.

"Now then, let's get the party... STARTED!!!" Isshiki said as he magically threw his clothes away, baring him of his uniform, leaving him in an apron.

"There it is! The infamous apron of Isshiki senpai!" Yuki exclaimed as Isshiki started dancing, thrusting his hips back and forth, his hands held behind his head.

"How did he..." Souma wondered as he stared at the dancing figure of the brown haired upperclassmen.

"Oh yeah, you haven't had a proper introduction yet." Megumi said as she smiled at Souma, and Souma nodded. "Those two are Shoji Sato and Daogi Aiko." She said as she pointed at the two, who were now quarelling yet again. "That guy is Zenji Marui." She said pointing at the bespectacled guy. "He is Shun Ibusaki." She continued pointing at the guy with eyes covered with hair. "The purple haired girl is Ryoko Sakaki, and you already know Yuki." She said, and Souma nodded his head. "And lastly, that's Satoshi Isshiki-senpai." She finished and Souma nodded remembering their names.

"Who wants food?" Yuki said as she opened a container and the Polar Star members soon cheered as they sat down once again in a circle as they took out their food as well.

"Come on try mine, it's a new recipe I made." Daigo said as he placed the container in the middle, follower by Shouji, then Megumi, and soon all have piled their food in the middle, except for Ryoko and Isshiki.

Seeing this Souma smirked, as he stood up and left the room, coming back with a plastic container inside in his hands.

"Who wants to try mine?" Souma asked out loud as he opened it and placed it in the middle.

"Oh what's that? Give me some." Shouji said as he took a piece, followed by everyone except for Megumi who was trying to warn them but was too late as they ate it, and Souma grew a sinister grin.

Soon they were coughing, some even went pale as their souls left their body.

"What is that?!" Yuki exclaimed pressing a hand on her chest, regaining her soul back, as she shivered at the aftertaste in her mouth.

"This is the first time I feel wanting to drop out of the school." Marui commented, mouth agape, his skin colour was white.

"Hahaha! Peanut butter and squid, It's disgusting isn't it?" Souma said as he took a bite as well, grinning like a mad man as he swallowed the concoction.

"He fits right in." Megumi commented to which Isshiki nodded his head.

"Won't we be bothering people at this time of night?" Souma asked, lifting a brow.

"Don't worry we are at the middle of the forest, people can't hear us even if they wanted to." Ryoko said, reassuring the lad.

"Yeah, but what about the dorm mother?" Souma asked which to be answered immediately by a voice coming from the weird looking tube.

"Hey you kids! I have some buri daikon over here, come and get some!" The voice of Fumio was heard as the Shoji and Daigo stood up.

"Woo! You're the best old lady!" Daigo cheered as both of them made their way to fetch the food.

"Be sure to get back before she starts yapping about Polar Star's Golden Days!" Yuki commented and Souma tilted his head.

"She always tells the story of how Polar Star used to rule over Tootsuki with their members consisting of almost the whole of the Elite Ten Council, how they would get into shokugekis and their accomplishments." Yuki continued and Souma nodded his head. "Well we don't believe in it anyway." She commented and Souma chuckled followed by the others.

"Anyways, welcome to Polar Star Dormitory!" Isshiki exclaimed as he held up his cup of rice juice.

"CHEERS!" They said simultaneously lifting their cups of rice juice, quickly chuggin it down.

 _Time Skip~_

Almost all of the Polar Star members who were having a blast before were passed out, Isshiki went missing, and Souma was wide awake, with Shun who was half awake, soon will be dozing off, but then a scent of food floated around and Souma perked up followed by Shun, as Isshiki entered the room once again.

"Here you go Souma, have a try. It's spanish mackerel with chinese pepper and puree." Isshiki offered placing the plate down in front of him with a smile.

"Huh..? Um... okay then... Itadakimasu!" He exclaimed as he took a bite, and immediately he was sent to a garden in springtime as the shockwave tore his clothes away, and cherry blossom petals, flew past him.

'This dish is so simple, yet how did he make such a powerful flavour into it?' Souma thought taken aback at the taste of the dish.

"How was it?" Isshiki asked and Souma faced him, though his aura now wasn't that cheery dancing half naked guy anymore, his aura is domineering, and dark.

"Let me have the indulgance to reintroduce myself, I am part of the Elite Ten Council, current seventh seat, Satoshi Isshiki. Care to show me what you got?" He asked in a challengin tone, his eyes sharp glinting like a knife's edge.

 **Hey guys, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, so currently I've been collecting requests and I am in the process on making the one shots, though I'm not sure when it will be published, but wait for it, I assure you it will be coming soon.**

 **That's all. See you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Heh, a challenge it is then." Souma grinned, eyes sparkling as Isshiki smirked at his excitement.

"I believe so, if you lose now... sure would be a let down after your speech and all." Isshiki taunted with a smile, which intimidated Souma even further.

"Senpai... How many are awake...?" Souma asked as his eyes scanned the room.

"There's you, me, and Shun, as of right now..." Isshiki answered and Souma nodded.

"Alright I'll take you on, I'll be doing the same theme you did, Spring..." Souma grinned as he stood up tying his headband, as he went out of the room.

"Hey Shun, what do you think of him?" Isshiki asked his fellow dormmate as the said boy turned his attention towards him.

"Seems like an interesting guy, don't know anything about his cooking yet though." Shun said with his arms crossed over his chest, as the sound of clattering from the kitchen was heard, and the scent of whatever Souma is cooking downstairs reached the room, which stirred Ryoko and Yuki from their slumber.

"What's that smell?" Yuki asked as she rubbed her eyes sitting up, followed by Ryoko who stretched her body as she sat up straight.

"Isshiki-senpai challenged Souma to an unofficial shokugeki." Shun explained as Ryoko's and Yuki's faces lit up, hearing the news.

"Well then, I'm going to see what he is cooking." Yuki said as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

'Weird, Isshiki-senpai never challenged any of us, usually he is welcoming, why is he being so hostile now.' Ryoko thought as she stared at the baby blue eyed boy currently dressed only with an apron.

"Don't be so worried Ryoko-chan, I'm just curious that's all, after all, he did challenged the whole student body." Isshiki said as he glanced at Ryoko who jolted out of her stuppor, and nodded her head.

Meanwhile Downstairs~

"Hey Yukihira-chi, that's one heck of a scent, don't forget about me and Ryoko too." Yuki said as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh Yoshino-san, alright that'll be four portions then, I'll be finished soon, better get ready." Souma said confidently with a grin, his eyes sharp at the task at hand, and Yuki nodded her head in approval at the spirit.

"Hm, We'll be waiting upstairs then!" Yuki exclaimed as she ran back up the stairs into the room, as the ones who were now awake sat in a small circle.

"How's he doing?" Isshiki asked with a smile.

"I didn't really see what he is going to be serving, but it smells really really good!" Yuki said enthusiasthically as footsteps were heard from the stairs.

"Sorry for the wait, here it is Yukihira secret menu item no. 20,revised , Tea Over Mackerel Rice Balls, it's usually salmon, but I have made it to fit with mackerel!" Souma said as he entered, holding a tray filled with 4 bowls of his dish, as he crouched down giving the 4 each of their portions.

"Wow, thanks. What kind of tea is this?" Ryoko asked as her face lit up at the intriguing sight of his dish.

"It's kelp tea. The mild saltiness and depth of flavour wraps up the feast." Souma explained and they stared at the dish in front of them.

"Aw, How can I hold back my appetite when presented something like this." Yuki whined as she glanced at the others waiting for the time to start.

"Yeah." Shun added as he picked his bowl up, scanning the dish with curiosity.

'But, this is all to pedestrian... It practically screams it's a dish served in a diner for masses... But perhaps...' Isshiki thought as he stared at the bowl unamused, as he switched his gaze to Souma standing there, urging them to dig in.

"Well then, If nobody is going to start, I'm digging in! Itadakimasu!" Yuki said as she picked up the bowl.

"Itadakimasu." Ryoko said with a smile, followed by Shun who said it in a whisper.

And so, they gave it a taste, pushing the food into their mouths with their chopsticks as they brought the bowls to their mouths.

"Mmmph... Delicious!" Isshiki said with a genuine smile, as hearts popped out of the dish.

"Wow, the mackerel is so juicy and the skin's brittle texture is superb. The umami gushes out with every bite!" Yuki complimented as she a hand held her cheeks, savoring the flavour.

"You can't get this kind of mouthfeel just by grilling it. How did you-"

"Poele." Isshiki said simply, interrupting Ryoko as she turned her attention to him. "The mackerel was cooked using the poele technique." He finished, staring at the dish.

"Po...!" Yuki started.

"E...!" Followed by Ryoko.

"Le..?!" Finished by Souma.

"Wait, why are you acting all surprised?!" Yuki accused as she pointed her index finger at Souma.

"Well, I was just wondering what this poele is all about." Souma said honestly ad Yuki was dumbfounded.

"Poele, is a cooking method in French cuisine, a type of saute. It's when you pour olive oil or the like from the pan over the ingredients to ensure even browning." Isshiki explained as the others listened. "Tell me Souma-kun, where did you learn about French cuisine cooking methods?" Isshiki asked curiously staring at the fish currently in between his chopsticks.

"Uh, I just learned it from my dad, he said that this is the best way to make the fish crispy, and then you can enjoy it all crunchy with rice, or experience a whole new texture by softening it a little bit with kelp tea." Souma answered nonchalantly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Your father taught you about French cuisine?" Isshiki asked with a raised brow.

"Well he travels around the world, cooking different cuisines." Souma waved his hand as Isshiki stayed quiet.

'I never thought he would incorporate French cuisine into making rice balls, his cooking isn't bound to traditions or rules. How liberated! He used poele method which is suited for ingredients with a thick skin like salmon and spanish mackerel are a perfect fit. He determined the dish's potential in an instant and revised it. The pristine white rice balls are like snow, yet then the mackerel comes in, he expressed the beginning of Spring itself through the dish!' Isshiki thought as he slowly began to gulp it down, faster and faster, followed by the others at they finished the dish.

 _Food Erotica Scene Start~_

It's as if winter just went by as the sun shone down, as ice begins to melt, and plants begin to spring out from the ground.

"I..." Yuki started as her clothes tore away from her body, and the leaves formed a beautiful tornado, her being the eye of the tornado, surrounded by the variety of leaves.

"Am..." Ryoko was in utter bliss as her clothes faded away, the sun shining down upon her, flowers blossoming as she was taken away by the flower petals dancing around her.

"SPROUTING...!" Isshiki finished as his apron came down to his abdomen, as he sprouted out like a flower, the glory of youth shining like it has never been before.

 _Food Erotica End~_

"Happy to serve!" Souma said as he undid his headband, pulling it off in a dramatic fashion.

"It was truly a beautiful thaw, Souma-kun." Isshiki complimented as his eyes glittered.

"I could also feel the fresh breeze of spring in your dish senpai." Souma said, as Isshiki stretched out his hand.

"Thank you, for a good match." Isshiki said as the two shook hands.

As this was going on, Megumi began to stir in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes to be met by the sight of two round greatly shaped ass cheeks of none other than Satoshi Isshiki.

'What the hell is going on?' Megumi shuddered in her thoughts as she stared at the two boys currently shaking hands. 'A classmate of mine is shaking hands with a half naked man currently shedding tears...' Megumi thought.

"Oi Marui, Marui, Marui!" Yuki slapped the said boy lightly repeatedly, trying to wake him up, but to no avail.

"He's out cold, let's just get out of here." Ryoko said as the others woke up as well except for Marui of course, and they agreed, silently walking out of the room.

"We'll clean up next time Marui, promise!" Shouji said as he excused himself, followed by the others.

"But I still don't get why Isshiki-senpai would bring out a shokugeki out of the blue like that." Ryoko said as she thought back on the duel between the two male chefs.

"Who knows? Why bother? You never know what's going on in the mind of a weirdo like him." Yuki commented as she pushed Megumi along with her, walking to the direction of their rooms.

"Well G'night all." Yuki said as she entered her private quarters.

"Goodnight." Megumi replied, followed by the others as well and they retreated back into their rooms.

As the others were going back to their rooms, Shun stayed back glancing at the slightly opened door of the room they just left, but back in the room the two previous rivals is conversing with each other, as Isshiki looked after his bespectacled underclassmen, covering him with a blanket.

"Well with this, now you are officially a member of Polar Star, Souma-kun. If you have any questions feel free to ask." Isshiki said with a smile as he glanced at the red haired boy, currently sharpening his knife.

"Then... How do you get in the Elite Ten?" Souma asked as he glanced at the brown haired male, holding up his knife pausing his actions.

Isshiki was stunned by the sudden question, as he slowly processed it in his mind, but then he snapped out of it as a thought clicked on his mind.

"Oh that's right, you said you were aiming for the top of the academy right? May I ask why are you so determined?" Isshiki asked with a smile as he turned around, now facing him in full view.

"Well... I made a promise, a promise that I must fulfill, after all, it's all for the one I love most, reaching the top is one of the things I must do, and I don't break my promises." Souma explained as he placed his knife back in it's box along with the others, and Isshiki stared at him, curiosity all over his face. "So senpai, If I win against you now. Do I get the seventh seat, right now?" Souma asked, his eyes sharp.

In turn, Isshiki smirked, and Souma began to wonder. "Marvelous! Your ambitions is truly amazing! You are definitely living it up to your youth! That's how students of Polar Star should be!" Isshiki exclaimed as Souma was dumbfounded as the brown haired male had tears streaming down his face.

"But, it's getting late, we should get some rest, Souma-kun." Isshiki said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, ok." Souma said scratching his cheeks with his index finger. "Well then senpai, goodnight!" Souma excused himself as he carried his knife case along with him out of the room.

'You are aiming for the top of this academy, you will carry a great weight with you, then you will soon come to realise that cooking is literally everything here.' Isshiki thought, as his smile quickly fades away.

 _In Souma's Room..._

Souma was already laying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling as he thought back on the day where he met Erina, and subconciously he tightened his fists.

'I swear, I'll break you out from your restraints!' Souma thought determined and with that he went to sleep.

 _02.00 AM_

 _BRUAKK!!! Thud._

"F... Fuck... I really should ask the dorm mother to change my room." Souma thought as he now lay on the floor, hissing in pain holding his head with a hand, and back with the other, as he glanced at the bed which is now tilted as the feet of the bed has snapped.

 **So guys... Here's the super late chapter, well it's because as of right now, I'm having final examinations. Well, though now I did manage to find time to complete this chapter. Anyways, please tell me what you think down in the comments.**

 **That's all, I'll see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Ugh... Heavy..." A certain orange haired girl woke up, opening her eyes to see a deer on top of her.

"DAMN IT, THEY TRASHED THE PLACE AGAIN!" The occupant of the room used for the party screeched as he looked around the place.

"Morning..." Everyone greeted as they one by one slowly got out of their rooms, and walked to the dining room.

"What's for brea- Huh..? What's going on?" Yuki asked as she rubbed her eyes when she noticed the others stopped in front of the dining room entrance.

"Morning senpai, well we didn't have time last night, but how about now, You and Me a Shokugeki, for your seat." Souma said as he had his knife case beside his, sitting with his legs crossed on the chair.

As soon as he said that, the other members except for Isshiki walked grogily to their designated seats on the table, and Isshiki stared at the red haired chef in front of him, slowly tilting his head, and in confusion, also followed by Souma.

"What..?" Souma asked.

"I'm hungry, where's the food?" Shoji whined as he slumped on the table.

"Oh shut up you brats, just sit and wait!" Fumio scolded as she peeked through the door way, and proceeded to cook their breakfast.

"Sorry, Souma-kun I guess I should've explained it to you more thoroughly, about Shokugekis." Isshiki apologised as he bowed his head slightly.

"Huh?" Souma asked, still confused.

"Shokugeki is a way of challenging your opponent through cooking in Tootsuki, however there are 3 rules that must be met to make it an official Shokugeki. First, You need an adjudicator to certify it as a formal challenge. Second, an odd number of judges, and third, an agreement of both sides about the condition of the challenge. If you have these 3 rules covered, then you can challenge basically anyone in the school, but if you want to challenge me for my seat, considering it as the Seventh Seat, and as your stand right now, even your expulsion isn't enough, I could accept it for you to get expelled, but I don't want to do that." Isshiki explained with a smile, and Souma was deep in thought. "After all, the motto of Tootsuki is "All who oppose you shall be struck down through your cooking" That's what it said." He smiled again.

"Damn, seriously? I don't have anything to bet..." He muttered, dissapointed of the outcome.

 _Meanwhile In The Arena..._

STOMP

"DOSUKOI!" A student of Tootsuki, dressed as a sumo wrestler stomped his feet on the ground as his subordinates gave him his traditional bearings.

"Our Chanko Hot Pot Research Society has been an existence since the start of this academy, It has a long and glorious history. What purpose do you have in razing our club room, Nakiri-kun?" The sumo asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I want to build a sixth wing for my cooking of course, the fifth have been quite cramped. I need a new one." Tootsuki's Blonde Princess explained with a cool demeanour as she stood elegantly on the stage.

"Unacceptable, that place is chock full of history of our predecessors which sank their passion in pursuit of food! You dare to trample it in mud? How do you call yourself as a chef?!" He exclaimed, enraged by the reasoning of his opponent.

And the crowd went wild as the Chanko Hot Pot Research Society erupted in protest, and some of the spectators were defending Erina.

"Is this "passion" you speak of copying the recipes of your predecessors, and wasting your budget?" Erina taunted emphasizing the passion in her sentence. "Over the past few years your group has accomplished little, you sing praises to the glory of your past, a group like that, is no use whatsoever in this academy." She continued, and her opponent was taken aback by her words.

"Tch, You abuse you power! Then If I win you shall step down from your seat in the Elite Ten! I demand combat, Erina Nakiri!" The sumo demanded as he went into a pose.

"Then if I win, I shall proceed with the construction as planned. I accept your challenge Godabayashi-senpai!" Erina said as she put on her chef's hat and rolled up her sleeves.

 _Few minutes later..._

"I-Impossible... I-I lost... 3-0!" The sumo was speechless as he stared at the screen. "H-How did my lobster hot pot fall short! I took days perfecting it!" He exclaimed at the judges who remained silent as Erina strutted her way to her opponent's station and took a sip of his hot pot.

She was taken into a scenery of underwater, a cooling scuba dive in the clear waters, and she surfaced to a tropical island, and soon was stopped as hippos were crossing.

"You fallen short in 27 aspects, first your lobster was blanched 2 seconds too long. Second, the oysters give slight off flavour which destroys the whole hot pot. Thi-" She was interrupted by the sudden outburst of her opponent.

"Shut up! Then how about yours?!" He exclaimed as he went to her station. "How is this possibly better than mine!" He exclaimed once again as he took a piece, and ate it.

"How is it? How is my Raviole De Lingoustine?" Erina asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

He was taken into a sumo wrestling fight, as he and his opponent took their stances in the middle of the circle.

"Ready, Begin!" The referee said and immediately he was slapped by his opponent in the face, and he was sent aback, losing his balance.

'The steamed raviolis are light and bursting with the flavour of the fresh water prawns! This supple elasticity is reminiscent by being overwhelmed by the strength of a yokozuna! She is in an entirely different league! It feels... heavenly...' He sighed out as he dropped to his knees, drooling at the aftertaste.

"It's me, yes, begin." Erina called someone through the phone as the screen changed to scene of the research society being destroyed to the ground.

"What are you- No, No, No!" He wailed in agony as he watched the whole process happen. 'This... This... is what it means to carry the blood of the Demon Lord of Food!' He thought as he was devastated, as the headmaster was watching the whole match right from the start.

"Well then, good day." Erina said as she walked off the stage, the crowd were split into two, wailing and cheering.

 _Back In Polar Star..._

"So what should we do Yukihira-kun?" Megumi asked as the both walked out of the main gates of the dorm.

"Well, I was just thinking of checking out some of the clubrooms, or research society, whatever it is." Souma answered as he tuck his hands in his pockets.

"Ah... After tasting your cooking, Souma-kun... I had a hunch, a vision perhaps... That someday you'll bring a whole new era of Tootsuki." Isshiki muttered as he stared at the pair leaving the dorm.

"Bullshit... You didn't even try..." Shun said as he stood behind the Second year.

"Who knows...?" Isshiki turned around and smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

 _Back with Erina..._

She was now accompanied by Hisako as they were walking down the hallway to the exit of the Arena to be stopped by the sight of a woman, in a rather skimpy outfit, with tanned skin, and blonde hair which compliments her skin, as she leaned on the wall.

"Erina-sama, let me deal with the rest of the trash, it would only bother you for such ingrates to be messing with you, they don't reach the standard to face you." The girl said as she looked at the pair in front of her.

"Hmm... Alright... But... You do know what will happen if you lose..." Erina said in a cold tone as her eyes turned into a glare.

"Of course... I'll secure a perfect victory, befitting my nickname of The Meat Master." The girl said as she twirled her butcher's knife, and seethed it once again, and Erina nodded her head as she and Hisako walked away.

'I wonder what he is doing right now?' Erina thought as the two got into the black limo awaiting them outside.

"Erina-sama, your phone is buzzing..." Hisako pulled her out of her thoughts as she pointed at the phone in her pocket.

"Oh... right..." Erina said as she took out her phone, and looked at the screen to see the caller's ID to be her grandfather's.

"Ah, Erina... Congratulations on your victory. It was quite a spectacular showdown." Senzaemon said as he chuckled.

"Thank you, Oji-sama... I appreciate that you spectated the match, so is there anything else?" Erina asked, as she wondered of the reason why he would call her just for that.

"Not really, I believe it's important for me to congratulate my granddaughter over a victory." He answered truthfully as he was making his way to his office.

"Ah, alright then, thank you for your concern, Oji-sama, have a nice day." Erina said as her mind was for once dumbstrucked by her grandfather.

"Alright, I should get to work, bye." Senzaemon said as he ended the call, and went into his office once the elevator has reached his floor.

'Don't get your hopes up, Erina...' Erina thought as she stared at the screen of her phone. 'Maybe I should call him instead.' She thought as she scrolled through her contacts and clicked on his name, as she held her phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling Erina-sama?" Hisako asked as she glanced at the girl sitting beside her, and Erina grew a small blush, which already gave away the answer. "Ah..." She continued as she nodded her head in understanding.

A few rings passed as Erina patiently waited, until...

"Yo, what's up?" Souma said as he picked up the call, with a curious Megumi glacing at him, from his side.

"Nothing much, just wanted to say good morning." Erina said, not really having any idea of a conversation topic.

"Really now? You sure...? You're not that convinving." Souma teased as he grinned.

"S-Shut up, what are you doing right now?" Erina asked as she stared at the distance, with a rather curious Hisako beside her who grew amused from her blush.

"I'm walking to school with Tadokoro, should reach there in about well I don't know really." He answered, as he glanced at the girl beside him, who is silent, respecting that he is having a phone call.

"Alone? Only both of you?" Erina asked as she grew a small glare.

"Um... yeah... Is anything wrong?" Souma asked as he felt a shiver down his spine.

"No... It's all good." She answered, all the while Hisako was silent beside her, she couldn't help but smile, as Erina showed her emotions.

"You know..." Souma said with a sigh.

"What?" Erina asked.

"You read way too much shoujo mangas." Souma finished, which made Erina blush.

"N-No I don-"

"Sure... you don't." Souma teased as he grinned, imagining her blushing like a little kid.

"A-Anyways... Umm..." Erina thought about it hard and long.

"What?" Souma asked but he was cut off when Erina cut off the call.

And Hisako wondered of what happened. 'Probably just bad reception.' She thought.

"Will I be seeing you tonight?" -Erina

It read as Souma received a message from her, both still concious of the person beside them.

"Who knows?" -Souma

He typed and sent the message, grinning once more.

"At best I can, or I'll video call you, You really miss me that much huh?" -Souma

He sent another message and Erina blushed at the message, she should really keep her emotions in check.

"Okay then." -Erina

She answered dismissing his teasing, though even if she wouldn't admit it, she does miss him, his warmth, his voice, his jokes, God... does she miss him.

"That's rude Erina, playing with my feelings like that, I miss you." -Souma

He teased once again trying to get a snarky reply or maybe she would tease him back, he hoped.

"Alright, calm down womanizer." -Erina

She replied with a small smile on her face, knowing he misses her too, meant a lot to her.

"Wow... Am I that low? Really?" -Souma

He replied with a chuckle, as he kept on walking, to get to school.

"Okay, I have to go to class, bye." -Erina

She sent the message as they reached the main building of the first year.

"Bye." -Souma

He replied shortly as he locked his phone, smiling as he looked up at the sky.

"Is everything okay, Yukihira-kun?" Megumi asked as she glanced at the boy currently walking beside her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... yeah. It's all good." Souma answered with a smile. "This sure is one hell of a walk, remind me to get my scooter." He continued.

"Eh...? You have a scooter?" Megumi asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, yeah... It was towed by some Tootsuki officials yesterday for parking at the Tootsuki staff parking lot." He answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh... Well that's quite unfortunate." Megumi said stiffling a laughter, as she covered her mouth with a hand.

"Tell me about it." Souma said as he stretched his arms, up into the sky.

"So, what clubroom will you be visiting first, once we reach school?" Megumi asked as they proceeded to walk side by side.

"Hmm..." Souma thought as he looked at the flyer in his hand. "The Don club... Maybe." He continued as he pointed at the picture he was looking at.

 **Alright everyone, well here you go a new chapter... finally. I know, I didn't update in a long while, but finally I have managed to finish it. Well, I was busy with the One-Shots book I am going to release... let's say next week? Anyways look forward to it.**

 **That's all. See you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

 _The previous day... In the afternoon..._

 _BAM_

The sound of a hand hitting the wall resonated around the nearly emptied room, as a boy was seated pinned to the wall as the girl had him frozen on his place, her eyes dangerous, her body language taunting, and her voice seductive.

"Oi... Are we gonna do it?" The blonde girl said as she glared daggers at the said boy, with a rather peculiar hair style.

"Let's do it..." The girl said leaning down more and more, her cleavage showing from the open buttons of her shirt, as the boy sunk down, more and more trying to retreat.

"Shokugeki..." She finished as she licked her lips, and the boy was silent, the only thing going through his mind is terror, his eyes widening in shock as the girl smirked.

 _The present..._

"Good morning, Souma-kun... I need your help with something... Could you come out once you've changed?" The voice of Satoshi Isshiki was heard from the tube, at least that's what Souma thought as he opened his eyes.

"I stayed up last night, I'm dead tired, couldn't you ask somebody else?" Souma whined, you see Souma always had been the one to stay up late at night, either he is making a recipe, or just plain thinking, but last night, he was busy having a video call, with his girlfriend, once he got to sleep, especially when he got to change his room after the incident in his previous room 301, which he is moved to 303 after the agreement of the dorm mother, to put it simply, he was in a deep slumber, but the chilling voice of Satoshi Isshiki would have scared the shit out of everyone, and wake them up.

"Oh don't be like that, Souma-kun." Isshiki said as he opened a panel from Souma's ceiling, which indeed made Souma had a slight jump scare.

"That's where you were?!" He bursted out, as Isshiki laughed heartily and left him alone.

 _A few minutes later..._

"So you were woken up too, Yukihira." Yuki laughed, as the both of them exited through the front door of the dorm.

"I take it you had the same fate as well, Yoshino." Souma yawned out as he stretched his arms. "So we have to help with something?" He asked as the both of them walked to the direction of the garden of the dorm.

"We're gonna help with harvesting, at the garden." Yuki said as she stretched her arms as well, although she seemed rather cheerful.

"Wow, you guys also grow your own veggies?" Souma asked, as he rubbed his eyes, still feeling the sleepiness, as the cold air hit his face.

"Road to good food, is paved with good ingredients, that's our dorm's motto, that is." Yuki explained as they walked side by side.

"Ibusaki make his own smoke wood for his own use." Yuki said as she pointed to Shun who was using a chainsaw to cut a log of wood.

"Ryoko, who specializes in dishes using rice malt has her own work space." Yuki explained further, as Souma listened carefully.

"And I want to breed a special Polar Star chicken, so I'm breeding some cage free right now." She continued as they walked by the chickens Yuki was talking about.

"And finally, this is the lot where we manage with Isshiki-senpai as the leader, where we grow over ten kinds of vegetables!" Yuki exclaimed enthusiastically as they turned the corner, reaching the garden, and Souma was in awe as he scanned the garden.

But he stopped when he saw the silhouette of a certain senpai working in the middle of the garden.

"Good morning, Souma-kun, Yoshino-kun!" Isshiki greeted, as Souma and Yoshino was dumbstruck at his attire. "Morning labor is good for the spirit, let's swear together!" Isshiki said as he approached them, only wearing a white fundoshi, with a pair of boots, as he held a hoe over his shoulder.

'It fits him, really well.' Souma thought as the said male stopped infront of the two.

"Welcome to the Polar Star Garden, or you can also call it, The Isshiki Garden." Isshiki said as he put his hoe down, smiling at the two, although the introduction was more to Souma.

"Souma-kun." A rather enthusiastic Megumi called as she approached the group bringing a basket of harvested crops.

"Oh, Tadokoro, you're here too." Souma greeted as he looked at Megumi, wearing a full farmer outfit, with overalls, and a straw hat.

"Look, Isshiki-senpai grew all these vegetables, don't they look delicious?" Megumi asked as she showed them what's inside the basket.

"You know, your presence here is really soothing..." Souma said, giving her a gentle smile.

"Yeah, Megumi is a breath of fresh air in Polar Star." Along with Yuki as they let out a sigh of relief, much to the confusion of a dumbfounded Megumi.

"Here, try some." Isshiki said as he gave Souma a cleaned freshly harvested tomato, to which he accepted, and took a bite.

"Woah, it's plump and super sweet, I wish I had this back in my place! How did you get it to such a high quality?!" Souma exclaimed in joy as he enjoyed every single bite of it.

"Well, it takes a lot of my time, I haven't been able to attend classes lately." Isshiki sweatdropped as he scratched the back of his head.

'Don't you have your priorities backwards?' Souma though as he sweatdropped as well.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Ryoko and Shun arrived as Ryoko waved at them, walking side by side with Shun.

And so the Polar Star Dorm began to do their morning labor, as they had their fun under the sun, harvesting their crops together as they laughed and enjoyed the time they spent.

"Woah, this is delicious too!" Souma exclaimed, as he took a bite of a piece of cabbage.

"Come on, you're just eating." Megumi whined as she wiped her sweat, making Souma laugh, and she shook her head as she went ahead and washed her hands, taking out a basket from the dorm.

"Everyone, it's breakfast time!" Megumi called much to everyone's relief as they stopped doing their activities all together.

"Finally... My back is killing me..." Yuki said as she stood up stretching her back.

"Ah... I'm starving." Ryoko said as she followed Yuki to the table where Megumi already set the table with their breakfast.

"You made these, Tadokoro?" Souma asked as he walked to the table.

"Yeah, you guys must be hungry. Dig right in." Megumi said as everyone gathered around the table, as Ryoko and Yuki's eyes were sparkling.

"I see, it's the Tadokoro Three Rice Balls Special." Isshiki said as he scanned the food served on the table.

"This is great, rice balls are perfect after fieldwork." Souma said with a grin.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said together as they took their portion of food.

"So delicious!" Yuki exclaimed as she took a bite of a riceball. "This one is salt and green onion right? You seasoned cooked chicken tenderloin with it, and brushed it on the rice ball, the saltiness really does a number on your appetite!" Yuki exclaimed as she took another bite.

"You would want salt after hard labor." Ryoko said as she ate her riceball with a satisfied smile.

"This must be kelp, a classic rice ball recipe." Isshiki said as he could smell the kelp on it. "What's this? Kelp simmered in soy and cheese?!" Isshiki exclaimed, surprised as he took a bite of riceball, and the filling gushed into his mouth.

"That's right, the heavy sweet flavour of the kelp works surprisingly well with cheese." Megumi explained with a smile, as she watched the male enjoying the food she made.

"So, what's the last one?!" Souma asked enthusiastically as he picked it up, and took a bite. "Delicious, the garlic flavour rocks!" He exclaimed overjoyed as he ate it.

"This one is pork marinated in garlic, after seeing you use the honey in class the other day, I decided to try something based on that, I marinated boiled pork in a marinade of garlic, miso, sake, and honey, it goes really well with rice, So I chopped it up and put it into the rice balls." Megumi explained as Souma nodded his head joyfully, eating the rice ball with a smile on his face.

"Oh, there's also barley and roasted green tea as well, have as much as you'd like." Megumi offered as they poured their chosen drink into their individual cups, and they took a chug, and heaved a relaxed sigh.

"This is the appeal of Tadokoro-chan's cooking, it soothes everyone." Isshiki said with a blush on his cheeks, feeling the warmth of the food.

"The chicken isn't dry, the pork is tender, it shows the care she put, when cooking these." Souma pointed out as he turned to look at Megumi. "Why can't you cook like this in class?" He asked nonchalantly, which felt like an arrow has struck Megumi on the heart.

"I have always had stage fright issues, whenver I'm nervouse, I blank out, and fail at everything..." Megumi said with a depressed aura around her.

"Oh... That's tough..." Souma said as he stared at her.

"You should try to relax more when you're cooking, Tadokoro-chan." Isshiki advised giving her a gentle smile.

"Yeah, you would make a good chef and a good wife, Megumi." Yuki pointed out with a smile to bring her spirit up.

"You think so?" Megumi asked, and Yuki nodded her head vigorously in response.

"I know so." Yuki reassured as she put her hands on her hips, whilst smiling. "By the way, aren't you looking for a research society, Yukihira?" She asked as they finished their work, in the gardens, walking back into the dorm.

"Well, I just talked about it yesterday with Megumi, I want to check out the Don club, I thought yesterday, when the flyers were distributed we could go check it out, but after yesterday's classes, I completely forgot about it." Souma explained catching the whole group's attention, along with Megumi who was nodding her head the whole time.

"I guess it really does..." Yuki commented, as Souma grinned in response.

"Anyways, let's get ready, and get going, Megumi!" Souma exclaimed as he ran ahead of the group.

"H-huh?! Wait!" Megumi called as shs frantically chased after him, while the others laughed at the scene.

 _It's Le Time Skip_

"Wait, let me recheck as to what clubs there are." Souma said as he walked over to the board where the flyers of the clubs were displayed. "There are definitely alot of cuisines..." Souma muttered as he scanned over the flyers displayed.

"There are, but pick whichever would suit you, for me, I am already a member of the Regional Cooking Research Society." Megumi said to which Souma nodded.

"I guess I'm not changing my mind, though I don't know if I really want to join one." Souma said, as he thought of his daily schedule, not yet including the time he would spend giving Erina her portion of his time.

"Eh? So what's the point of you wanting to check the research society?" Megumi asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Maybe I could get some new recipes for my diner, you know." Souma said as he shrugged his shoulders, and Megumi sighed as she nodded her head. "Alright, let's go and check it out." Souma said as he walked ahead of her, as she followed him to the designated location of the clubroom.

"According to the flyer, this should be the location." Souma said as he stopped infront of a room, slowly sliding the door open, but what came to view, made Megumi almost fainted.

"Who is that...?" Souma asked, pointing at the pale guy, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, he swore he could see the guy's soul just floating above his head.

"You should go... The Don RS is about to be history..." The guy said gloomily, his unnaturally long pompadour, fell limp as he remained in his position, the depressing aura around him intensifying.

"Umm... I don't know what's going on but... I'm Souma Yukihira, and this is Megumi Tadokoro, we went here to check on the Don RS." Souma introduced them as the guy glanced at them for a brief moment.

"Yukihira and Tadokoro, was it? I'm Kanichi Konishi, I'm a second year here in Tootsuki, also I'm the president of the Don RS." The guy named Kanichi, introduced himself, although the gloomy aura he has around him hasn't subsided.

"You okay, senpai? You look pretty depressed." Souma asked as he rose a brow at the appearance of the older student.

"Laugh at me all you want, I couldn't save the Don RS." Kanichi said as he became more depressed, his gaze straight to the floor.

"Are these perhaps recipe collections?" Megumi asked as she picked up a book, out of the many sprawled all over the floor.

"They're recipes made by the Don RS." Kanichi answered in a mutter.

"Let's have a look." Souma said as he took the book from Megumi's hands. "It goes from the mainstream to the off-beat ones, these recipes are jazzed up with creativity, It's all interesting, Why'd you have to shut down?" Souma asked in a wonder as he flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning over the recipes.

In an instant Kanichi's body sprang to life as he stood up abruptly, along with his pompadour which was limp just a while ago, sprang up.

"You understand us, Yukihira?!" Kanichi asked as he bawled his eyes out, tears streaming like a waterfall down his face.

'He's crying?!' Souma thought in panic as Kanichi took a hold of his shoulders.

"Don has a functional beauty which consists of speed, taste, and affordability, which mans up in a bowl, it is a dish for men who fight!" He exclaimed with raging spirits. "As a man, I... Can't die until I make the ultimate Don!" He continued with flames ablaze in his eyes.

"He is surprisingly in high spirits now." Megumi whispered to Souma, which only he could nod his head in agreement.

"If only... Nakiri Erina didn't exist..." Kanichi started as he sat back down on his chair.

"Nakiri?" Souma asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah, this is how she works, first, she will propose to the council to cut the budget or decrease the alloted space of the group she doesn't like. Then strongarms them to vote for an agreement, which corners the group to only one option, Shokugeki." Kanichi explained as he gazed at the floor, as Souma and Megumi listened closely to what he has got to say.

'Sounds like her...' Souma thought on the back off his head, as he could envision her actions.

"In return of accepting the Shokugeki, she would make even extreme demands, and in the end get things her way. This is how she expands her sphere of influence, once my members discovered that the opponent is one of her lackeys, they fled." He continued, his depression coming back to him, as he slumped on the chair.

"Then, are you going to face with Nakiri?" Souma asked as he looked at the sitting figure in front of him.

"Tha-" He was about to respond when a group of men in all grey entered the room, with clipboards on their hands, roaming around the room, followed by a blonde dark-skinned girl.

"Rather then a renovation, it would be faster to raze the whole place down, and start from scratch." One of the guys said to the girl, as Kanichi was in a panic mode, trying to stop them.

"What are you doing Ikumi Mito?!" He turned his attention to the girl, as the girl gave him a glance and smirked.

"What? I just came to do a quick survey, since I already know the outcome of what's going to happen." The girl now identified as Ikumi Mito, said as she cornered Kanichi to a wall, and kicked her feet to the wall, landing right beside him. "As Erina-sama said, it doesn't matter how much work you put into a don, it will stay as a B-class gourmet food. Tootsuki has no need of food like that. That's what she said." Ikumi said with a smirk, to this Souma got aggravated as he gritted his teeth.

"Well, it's a different story if you think you could beat me, do you get it now, Mr. RS leader? We don't need you club here." She taunted as she leaned down, facing him straight face to boobs.

"Damn you, Nikumi." He muttered, as he turned his face away, and in a flash, the front of his pompadour was cut, as Ikumi had her butcher's knife out, above his head.

"My name is Ikumi not Nikumi, don't you dare call me that again." Ikumi threatened as she seethed it back into it's seeth on her hip.

"Wait, she's you opponent?" Megumi asked, emphasizing the subject.

"Who's she?" Souma asked, curious of the girl which currently was acting like a tyrant.

"She is Ikumi Mito, also known as the Meat Master. She always had high ratings ever since middle school, particularly in her meat dishes, she always had straight A's on anything meat related, it's said her knowledge on meat is top-notch even on Tootsuki standards." Megumi explained as Souma listened in interest as the two glanced at what's happening over with Ikumi and Kanichi.

"No matter what dish you create, it won't ever beat my super high quality meat!" She exclaimed as Kanichi was stunned in front of her, to this Souma intervened.

"I think you give cooking a bad name, if what you care about is only of the price of your ingredients." Souma commented as he stepped in front of her, making her take a few steps back from him. "Senpai, could you let me handle this Shokugeki?" Souma asked as he put a hand on Kanichi's shoulder, slightly glaring at Ikumi.

"Who the hell are you? Outsiders should stay out!" Ikumi exclaimed, but then her eyes widened. "Wait... you're the transfer student, I've been wanting to talk to you... I guess you got some confidence in your skills if you butt in into someone's Shokugeki like that." She said as she gave him a sharp look.

"Well, how about this, we do it on your turf, so it's a meat dish, but I'll win though." Souma said as he looked at her unfazed.

"Then if I win, asshole, would you be willing to leave Tootsuki? If you don't got the balls to do so then don't talk so b-"

"Alright." Souma answered which caught her offguard as she was dumbstruck. "Then if you lose, you'd have to join Don RS. You'd have to contribute on expanding Don culture, consider it penance for bothering us." He continued which now caught Megumi and Kanichi dumbstrucked.

"You really think you could win against me?" Ikumi asked with an amused grin.

"You think of yourself so highly? What's so special about you? You're just another stepping stone." Souma said with cold eyes, and Ikumi staggered a bit as she looked away.

"That's it for today contractors." She hollered which made the contractors walk out of the room. "Then the main ingredient would be meat, the dish itself would be don. The Shokugeki will be held in 3 days." Ikumi said as she walked out.

'I'm glad Erina-sama gave me this task, I'll show that transfer student the pleasure of meat.' Ikumi thought in her mind, as she walked down the hallway.

"Why'd you do that Yukihira?" Kanichi asked in surprise of the events that has occured.

"Oh, the way she was saying that pricey ingredients was everything in cooking, kind of pissed me off as a diner brat." Souma said as he walked to one of the books on the floor. "Besides, I think this RS is too good to just let go." Souma said as he held one of the recipe books, and in response what's left of Kanichi's pompadour rose up.

"But you do have a plan right?" Megumi asked as she was concerned of him.

"I'll think one up." Souma answered and Megumi was dumbstruck once again, although in her mind she was already expecting it. "But before that..." Souma muttered as he thought back on what Ikumi said about what Erina said.

'I swear, that girl... I'll teach her a lesson...' Souma thought, as he opened up his phone.

"I'll be coming tonight." -Souma

It read as Souma sent the message to Erina, as he grinned, and shut his phone, putting it back in his pocket.

 **Hey, how's it going, my dear beloved readers, well I'll make a quick announcement that my One Shots story, has been published with the title, _Shokugeki No Souma ONE SHOTS,_ yes, it's finally out, like a week ago, don't forget to check it out, It's M rated same as this one, for the same reasons. Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter, down in the comment section, your support has been massively amazing, we would be hitting 500 follows soon! Thank you guys, so much!**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"What the hell is even Yukihira thinking?! Everyone in school knows about this!" Yuki exclaimed as some of the Polar Star Dorm members sat at the dining table, looking at the Tootsuki newspaper, to see him at front page.

"Calm down, Yuki." Ryoko soothed as she was sitting beside her, as Isshiki was just staring at the newspaper on the table, sipping on his tea.

"I'll do my best to help, but we have too little of time." Megumi said as they kept discussing of the matter in hand.

o

'Now then, what are you going to do, Souma?' Isshiki wondered, as he kept on his poker face, acting calm and collective.

"By the way... Where is he anyway?" Ryoko asked as she recalled, not seeing him enter the dorm, it's already late and the sun has set, but there was no glimpse of him even in the slightest.

"Ah, he said he that he has an errand... He didn't explain specifically what though." Megumi responded, receiving a nod from Ryoko although it was questionable of what errand he has in this time of day.

 _To The Nakiri Mansion..._

"Are you sure I should just waltz in through the front door?" Souma asked as Erina was glaring down at him from her balcony, seeing his leaf and spider web covered body.

"Yes, grandfather is still at his office doing paperwork, Alice and Ryo are probably having their Shokugeki, Hisako is managing my schedule, and the maids and butlers are in their quarters. I'll come down and open the door." Erina explained as she went back inside her room, making her way to the front door to open it for him.

"Well this was easier than I expected." Souma said as Erina opened the door for him and quickly pulled him inside before any of the guards sees.

And to that comment, Erina raised a brow at him with a "Are you fucking kidding me?" look crossing her arms over her chest, eyeing him head to toe, and he chuckled as he patted her head.

"Alright, medium..." He said and Erina rolled her eyes at him, as she turned around making her way to her bedroom, followed by Souma.

"You know, I'm still quite angry." Erina said, as they entered her room, and she shut the door, as Souma got in, locking it soon after, and raised a brow at her, and she sighed and she frustatedly opened up her phone, to let Souma see the picture Hisako sent her.

"WHY ARE YOU HAVING A SHOKUGEKI?! AND THE CONDITION FOR YOUR LOST IS EXPULSION?!" She scolded and Souma chuckled as he plucked the leaves from his body throwing it away in a nearby trash can, and made his way to her bed, and sat down. "YOU ARE NOT EVEN PART OF THE DON CLUB!" She continued as Souma only stared at her, walking back and forth, frustrated of the matter.

"Why not, I mean, someone did say the dish I grew up with is always going to be considered B class gourmet food, and ISN'T NEEDED in Tootsuki!" Souma retorted emphasizing parts of his sentence as he glared at her.

And in an instant Erina stopped in her tracks as like a rusted robot, she creakily turned her attention to him.

"... W-where did you h-heard that..." She stuttered out, cold sweat running down her back, as Souma stood up silently and walked over to her, taking a hold of her arms. "... S-Soum-" She was interrupted as Souma threw her on the bed, quickly pinning her down as he had his arms placed on both sides of her head, coldly staring down at her, as she turned her head away, feeling the intense gaze crawling on her skin.

"You know... I've been thinking that I might have to do something about your sharp tounge." Souma growled, as he leaned in closer to her face, and Erina held her breath, as she felt him breathe on her neck, and her arms shot up to his chest, trying to push him back.

"S-Stop, I was just... Mmmh... D-disciplining my subordinates." She reasoned as Souma left light kisses on her neck and up to her jawline.

"Hmm... Maybe now... I should discipline you." He whispered in a hoarse voice and Erina shivered and squirmed under him, as he closed the gap between them, lips to lips, as Erina gripped on to his shirt, as one of his hands snaked its way to the hem of her pijama top.

"Nghh... Stop~" She moaned as they parted, as Souma went further down as he unbuttoned a few buttons of her top with his mouth, giving him an entrance point, his hand slipping under her shirt as he lightly traces her curves with his fingers, feeling the soft and supple white skin on his fingertips, which left Erina squirming as her hand gripped onto his arm, asking him to stop, only to be arching her back as he bit her hard enough on her collarbone area leaving her gasping, sucking on the flesh, leaving a red mark.

"Mm... Vanilla..." Souma whispered under his breath, as he moved his location to her neck, kissing the area lightly, moving up to her jawline, as she looked up at him with watery eyes, and he grunted in response, once again stealing her lips as his hand groped her breast. "Oh~ No bra..." He said teased seductively as he separated from her for a brief moment before lunging once again, feasting on his prey.

THUD...

"Ugh..." In that spur of moment, Souma lost his control as he rolled to his side, groaning in pain. "Low blow... Erina..." He grunted as he felt his balls crawl into his stomach.

"I told you to stop didn't I?!" She exclaimed as she stradled him sitting on his stomach, as she strangled him, rocking his head back and forth, but then, Souma easily overpowered her, as he forcefully released himself, grabbing a hold on both of her wrists. "You even gave me a hickie! Idiot, let go!" She scolded trying to wiggle her hands out of his grip.

"Relax... No one could ever see there." He said as he held her in place both of her arms by her side, although with the pain on his crotch, he still gave her a cheeky smile. "But still, it hurts like hell, Erina. You know this is our future right?" He teased as Erina flushed in embarassment, but couldn't do anything as she was stuck on her current position.

"And what was that for?! Kissing me all of a sudden..." Erina scolded, as her cheeks were tinted in red, her anger subsided into embarassment as she avoided his gaze.

"I told you, to discipline you." Souma remarked as he let go of her hands, although it resulted into nothin as Erina sat still on her place, pouting.

"You know I cooked Dons back in your diner, and I enjoyed it, but I still have my reputation..." She muttered which didn't came unheard by Souma, especially when he lifted her off of him, sitting up on the bed, as Erina crossed her arms, sitting in front of him.

"Again with that bullshit... You know you could leave everything about that way of life." Souma groaned as he scratched the back of his head, and he stared at her.

"Then what would happen to the Nakiri family name... I have to think about that too... I know you care for me, I really do, but I still have responsibilities, even though they are a burden." She sighed as she placed a hand on his cheek, and he stared at her, his gaze pressuring her as she slowly inched her way closer, a few centimeters from a kiss, only to be interrupted by his caloused hand on her face pushing her further away.

"That's enough, your lips are already swollen, you know." He said, and in that moment Erina pouted again, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he ruffled her hair. "Besides, you wouldn't want a mark on your neck." He continued as Erina flushed red as he pinched her cheeks.

"You're the one that always go overboard, I always kept my self control on check." Erina said as she hissed as she rubbed the place where Souma left his mark.

"And... You want to mark me?" Souma asked as he pulled her hand out of her top, buttoning back the ones he unbuttoned, covering her body completely once again, and the disappearence of the sight of her cleavage, left him in disappointment.

"As if I'd do that, and there's no reason for me to do it." She retorted as she sharply glared at him, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Says the girl that gets jealous every single time I'm with girls other than herself." Souma remarked with a tease, and she blushed, avoiding his gaze, refusing to make eye contact, although she stole glances at him.

"A-as if, I-I w-would get j-jealous." She stuttered and Souma chuckled looking at her state, as he laid down on the bed, patting the spot beside him signalling her to follow.

"Come on, you won't get this affection tomorrow." He said as Erina reluctantly crawled to his side, and situated herself beside him, as she slowly laid down as Souma's arm immediately made its way to her waist pulling her closer to him, causing her to blush as she burried her face to his chest, hiding her face from him as he was grinning ever so cheerfully, and he took his chance as he situated his chin on top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair, as their bodies relaxed feeling the warmth emanated from each other.

"You better not lose that Shokugeki, Souma." Erina said, although her voice was quite muffled, Souma understood her anyway, and he smiled as he combed his hand through her hair, her long blonde locks smoothly going through the gaps of his fingers.

"I'm not going down that easily." He replied as he stopped his activities and glanced at the girl currently in his arms, and smiled. "Not when by then end of all this, a beautiful princess is waiting for me." He continued and Erina gripped on his shirt, as she smiled and transitioned their position, with her now currently on top of him, even though in the darkness and her hair was blocking her face, Souma knew she was smiling as he propped himself up with his elbows as support, and Erina smiled as a few tears escaped from her eyes, and she wiped it with her arms, as Souma smiled softly as he leaned closer, with her copying him, their breaths could be felt on their skin, and finally they closed the distance between them, both of their eyes shut tight as Erina's arms hugged his head, as she deepened the kiss, her hand grasping his hair, as their tounge collide, searching every inch of their mouths.

After a certain amount of time, they finally parted, as a string of saliva connected their mouths, currently both flushed from their reason activities, but Souma batted it away with his hand, as he smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you." He said it soft, but sincere and Erina's heart couldn't help but skip a beat, as she finally smiled.

"I love you too, idiot." She replied as Souma grinned and pinched her nose, as the both giggled, and shared another loving kiss.

 **Well hello there, so... did ya miss me? Yeah, sorry bout that, since my family went on a long trip to enjoy the holiday, I decided to drop everything to relief the stress that was building up, and took a break, including this, but don't worry, I'm finally back, and I guarantee this story isn't ending soon. Thank you guys for the patience, and I hope you guys would continue to support and enjoy my story.** **Anyways, comment down below on what you think of the chapter, every critic you guys make may help me improve my writing skills, so please, be my guest.** **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


End file.
